Together Again
by BCullenE
Summary: Edward and Bella use to be in love before he became a vampire. Edward left Bella with something to remember him by. What did he leave her? Will they ever find each other again? And if they do, will the remember one another?
1. Chapter 1

Together Again

Chapter One –

_Two and Half years ago…_

I sat in my room pacing back and forth wonder if I should call Edward over. It's late and we have school tomorrow, but I have to talk to him, now. I finally picked up my phone and called him.

"Bella what's wrong it almost midnight?" He sounded worried; I never called him this late.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"No I was just finishing a paper." I couldn't help but chuckle at his lateness for finishing homework. "Bella what's wrong love?"

"Do you mind coming over I really need to talk to you about something. I can't do it over the phone or at school and I don't want to wait till tomorrow." I finally got the courage to tell him, why it had to be so late though.

"Bella I don't think my parents will let me leave now. Are you sure you can't wait till tomorrow? I can pick you up for school early." He sounded like he wanted to come but his parents where very strict, and I felt like they did not really like me much.

"I have to tell you now. Please it won't take long." I was begging him.

"Alright I will be there soon."

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone and went back to pacing back and forth. Ten minutes… fifteen minutes… twenty minutes… thirty minutes… Where was he? He usually only took him five minutes, but since I figure he would have to sneak out he would take him longer. But not almost an hour. I was getting tired and worried that he hasn't shown up yet. Maybe his parents caught him and told him he couldn't leave. But why hasn't he called me? I laid back on my bed waiting for him and I must have fallen asleep because I someone was shaking me to wake up.

"Bella honey time to get you up your going to be late for school." Renee, my mother, was waking me.

"I'm up, I'm up."

Once my mom left the room I looked at my phone, no missed calls or new messages. Edward never made it. I tried calling his cell phone but it was dead. That's not like him. I got up and got ready for school and he still hasn't called or showed up to pick me up like he always does. I decided to call his house.

"Hello?" It was Edward Sr. his father.

"Mr. Mason, its Bella is Edward there? His phone is dead and he hasn't shown up yet."

"Bella you haven't seen or heard from him?" He sounded worried. "He's not here. I heard him leave last night and never come home."

"I called him asking him to come over because I had something important to talk to him about but he never showed up. I waited for almost an hour and I must have fallen asleep." So he did leave and never made it over.

"So you are the reason my son his missing?"

"Sir I didn…" He cut me off. Great now they really will hate me.

"I have to go Bella, I will have him call you when I find him." Then he hung up the phone.

Where was Edward, this is not like him. I was so upset that something happened to him that I thought I was going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. I don't know if it was morning sickness or because I was worried and upset about Edward. I called him over last night to tell him that I was pregnant. I found out a little over a month ago but was so scared to tell anyone. My mom came knocking on the door.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yes" no I thought to myself. I got cleaned up and walked out of the bathroom my mom still standing there.

"You feeling okay? Oh is Edward picking up today? He is usually here by now." I couldn't help but start crying when my mom noticed that he wasn't here yet to pick me up. Edward drove me to school every day, even when he wasn't going. And he was never late to pick me up. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Ed…Edwards mis…missing…and…and…I'm…pregnant." I cried even harder into my mother's shoulder. She froze and didn't say a word. I stopped crying and stepped back to look at her. "Mom?"

"First what do you mean you're pregnant? And how do you know Edwards missing?"

"I called him over here last night around midnight and he never showed up here and he never returned home, but his dad heard him leave. Now his phone is dead and no one knows where he is." I was trying so hard not to cry. What if something happened on his way over, it was all my fault.

Me and mother talked about how I am going to have a baby, at first she was a little upset but she got over that fast and was happy. I think she is more happy about it then I am. She told me I didn't have to go to school because I wanted to be home in case anything was heard about Edward, but she told me that I had to go to the doctor to make sure all of this was right.

When we got home from the doctor's Phil, my mom's new husband, was waiting inside the door for us, he did not look happy, he looked sad.

"Phil has anyone heard from Edward?" I asked scared to know the answer.

"Bella come sit down." What! That never sounds good.

"No what happen? Where is he?" I was starting to panic now.

"Bella don't panic it's not good for the baby." My mom tried to calm me but it was not working.

"Bella. Edward Sr. called, the police found Edwards car a mile from here, by the liquor store in the alley." Why would his car be in a alley? What happened to him? "His car was torched and the found traces of blood leading from the car down the alley but they can't find his body. Since they found the blood they are saying that it is most likely that he is d.e.a.d"

I don't know what happened but I remember Phil telling me that they believe Edward, my only true love and my baby's father is dead, and the everything going black.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" It was my mothers frantic voice. I must have fainted or something. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the couch and my mother and Phil where standing around me.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Relief washing over my mother's face and voice. Then it hit me what Phil said, that I was never going to see Edward again and I started crying.

"He can't be dead, he really can't." My mother wrapped her arms around me trying to sooth me.

The next few months where hard. I kept hopping that Edward would come home, that someone just kidnapped him and he got away. But he never showed and since it has been 3 months the police stopped looking. Edwards parents would talk to me anymore. I went to their house to tell them the news about me and Edward having a baby. But they just yelled at me telling me that it was my fault that Edward was dead. That if I left him alone he would have never came over and would have never went missing and died. Then they told me they didn't want to see me again and slammed the door in my face. I cried for a week after that. I was really hopping they would be a little happier when they found out that Edward would still be with us through our baby. Actually our son. Once I found out I was having a boy I knew what I was going to name him, Edward Anthony Mason Swan. After his daddy, but add my last name.

The next 7 months of my pregnancy was hard. I did have Edward with me, but all my friends stopped talking to me because I was 15 and having a child. So I stopped going to school and was home schooled. Since I was the top of my class it was easy for me to be home schooled. I finished the rest of the year faster than anyone else.

Charlie came down in June to stay until little Edward was born. I was due around the 25th and was getting scared. I talked to my parents and told them that once Edward was born that I wanted to go live with Charlie in Forks. This way Renee would be able to go travel with Phil for his baseball and not have to worry about leaving me and the baby. Also I wanted a fresh start, away from people that stopped talking to me because I was having a baby or because they agreed with Edward's parents that it was my fault he was dead.

June 20th at 5:15am my water broke. I went to the hospital happy that I was going to have my baby on Edwards birthday. I felt like Edward was still with me and that he would always be with me through our son. After 13 hours of labor, my little boy enter our world. When I took my first look at him I started to cry, he looked just like his dad and had those wonderful green eyes that I always got lost in. But I was happy that he had his father's eyes and face. A month after little Edward was born me and Charlie went back to Forks. So I could start school in August for my Junior year of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

_Two and Half Years later._

I am now 18 and in my senior year of high school. I am almost done with school, three more months. And this June little Edward Anthony is going to be two. He is already acting like a two year old.

He is starting to talk and can say momma and trying to say daddy. I show him a picture of his father every day so he will never forget who is daddy really was.

Today I was out doing a little shopping, since Charlie can't cook I do all the cook and need to get some more food and baby supplies for the week. Little Edward Anthony wanted to walk so he was walking next to me holding my leg while I walked around the store. I stopped to look at some flowers that I thought would be nice. I remember Edward always told me I smelt like Freesias, so I wanted to get some for my room. I looked down and Edward Anthony was not next to me, I looked up and he was trying to grab a toy from a shelf that was to high from him and he was about to get hurt.

"Edward Anthony Mason Swan get over here right now!" I yelled at him. As soon as he heard his name he stopped and turned around giving me a crooked smile, that he got from his dad. I walked over and picked him up.

_Alice POV _

We were back in Forks after 75 years. Carlisle was working at the hospital again while Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Edward and myself will be going back to high school. I am very excited to start tomorrow. I just love first days. Me and Esme are at the store picking up some human props like always. I was looking at a magazine when I heard it:

_"Edward Anthony Mason…Swan."_

That's weird, I couldn't smell Edward. But someone just called his name, well his old name. But they also said Swan, the Chief of police last name is Swan but I thought he had a daughter. I looked to where the name was called and I saw a young lady walking over to a boy that looked about two. When she picked him up and turned him around I gasp. The little boy look like Edward my brother, and the girl I think I have seen her before. I put the magazine down and went to find Esme, I had to find out what was going on here.

_Bella POV_

I finished my shopping and headed back home. I put little Edward down for a nap while I put the grocery's away and started dinner. After dinner was in the oven I went to do some homework. Edward woke up not long before Charlie came home. We ate in silence and once we finished I cleaned the kitchen and did more homework while Charlie played with Edward. Charlie was so happy to be a grandpa he loved playing with Edward. I think he was happy that he finally had a little boy around that would enjoy sports as much as him. I sure hope that Edward doesn't inherent my clumsiness.

I went to bed early that night. Having a two year old really wears you out. Since I have been in Forks I haven't made to many friends. A few, but not who I see often. It is hard to go out when you don't have anyone to babysit but Charlie and he is always working. Sometimes he will put off fishing so I can go out, but if not it is just me and little Edward Anthony.

I woke to a foggy day in Forks, just like any other normal day. I got myself ready and little Edward. Charlie will go to work late so I can go to school. Sometimes he will take him to the station, since we live in a small town there is not much he does so it is okay to take him. I walked into the kitchen grabbed a snack, handed Edward to Charlie and headed off to school.

When I pulled into school I saw a new sliver Volvo. Oh new kids, I heard that we were getting a new doctor in town that had a few adopted children. When I saw the car it brought back old memories of Edward. He never had a Volvo but he always wanted one. His parents where planning on buying him one when he graduated high school. He was a year older than me, so he should have graduated last year, but thanks to me he didn't. I help back tears and walked to my first class, Biology.

I was one of the first to class, like always. I took my seat at dug in my bag for my homework. I didn't notice the class filling up until the chair at my table moved. I had a table to myself, I thought to myself who could be sitting next to me. I looked up to see a boy with messy bronze colored hair. He must be new because I have never seen him before.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said being polite. When he turned to me I froze. He looked like Edward, expect he was paler and his eyes where topaz. Topaz? I didn't know that was an eye color. Even his hair was the same. But I had to tell myself that my Edward was dead.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at my annoyed. But his voice was so velvety that I got lost in it.

"Um, yeah sorry you just look like someone I use to know." I turned back to the front of the class as the teacher walked in.

"Edward." I turned to look at him shocked. Did he just say Edward? "My name is Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you." It not him, not the Edward I knew. Yeah he kind of looks like him and has the same name, but my Edward is gone. But then Mr. Walker called the class to start.

All through class I couldn't help but look over at him. I saw him drawing on his notebook not really paying attention. It remind me of something my Edward use to do when he was bored in class. I pushed the thought out of my mind. I could not start believing this guy was my Edward, everyone would think I have gone crazy. Because he is gone and never coming back to me or his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three –

Throughout the rest of the day I kept thinking about my Edward and all the wonderful memories we had together. But then reality would sink in and that Edward was never coming back to me. When the finale bell rung I walked as fast as I could out to my truck. I wanted to get over to Mrs. Webbers house and pick up little Edward. I missed being with him all day. But I was glad that I was able to finish school.

After I moved here to Forks with Charlie, Angela was the only one that really talked to me and didn't judge me for having a baby. At first Charlie would stay home with Edward while I went to school, then he would go to work at night. After I became friends with Angela, her mom Mrs. Webber told me that she would not mind watching little Edward. After all she did have to stay home and look after Angela's little twin brothers. I was very grateful that she did this for me, she even did it for free. I always tried to pay her something, but she never took anything. Now Charlie was able to go to work in the morning and be home in time for dinner.

I picked little Edward up and headed home. I put on a kids show and set him in front of the TV. I did not like doing this very often. I really only used the TV to 'watch' him while I made dinner for me and Charlie. If I had a lot of homework to do Charlie would play with him until I was finished. Most of the time I would leave my homework until after I put little Edward down for bed. That was when I did my homework. Sometimes I would be up late, and then have to get up early in order to get ready for school and have enough time to drop little Edward off. Since Mrs. Webber didn't accepted anything, I would drive Angela to school most days. That was if Ben, her boyfriend, wasn't taking her.

Little Eddie was in the living room watching TV and I was in the kitchen making dinner. I threw the stake and potatoes in the oven to cook and I went into the living room. I sat on the couch and just watched Edward. He was so much like his father, I wish they got to meet each other. He looked at me and started walking towards me.

"Momma uppie uppie!" He always wanted to be held unless he no one was around to hold him. He was so much a momma's boy. That hurt a little because he didn't have a father, but if Edward was here with us I knew that our son would love us both. I just wish that little Edward would get to know both sets of grandparents, but Edwards parents thought it was my fault that their son died and didn't even know I was pregnant. They told me they never wanted to see or hear from me again.

When I heard Charlie pull up in the drive way I got up and went to check on dinner. Little Edward walking, well stumbling, behind me. Of all things to get from me, he had to take on my clumsiness. If Edward was still here I know he would make fun of me and him for this. As soon as Charlie walked in the door, little Edward went running towards him yelling Grandpa Grandpa!

"Hey little guy." Charlie loved being a grandpa. Both him and Renee were okay with me being a mom at 17.

"Hey dad how was work?" I asked from the kitchen. I got our plates together and set them on the table, then went to get out Edwards dinner.

"Slow, like always. How was school?" Charlie was not one for words.

"Okay I guess. I met one of the new kids."

"Oh the Cullen's. Rich family."

"Dad that's not nice. They might be rich but they are nice."

After that the rest of dinner was quite. After dinner Charlie went in the living room and turned on one of the games and played with little Edward while I cleaned up dinner. I joined Charlie in the living room watching him play with his grandchild. Around eight I said goodnight to Charlie and took little Edward upstairs to bed. This was when I would start my homework. It is a good thing I know everything already that it does not take me to long to do my homework.

Around eleven I finished my homework. I took a shower and went to bed. That night I dreamt about Edward. The way he looked, the way he smelled. Even his crocked smile that I loved and missed so much. It was a good dream, but a bad one as well. Every time I thought about Edward it made my heart hurt that he was not here with me anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four –

I was already awake when my alarm went off. Little Edward didn't sleep well last night, which kept me up all night with him. All I wanted to do was roll up in my bed and go back to sleep, but I had to get ready to drop little Edward off to the sitters and get myself to school. I got little Edward dressed and took him downstairs with Charlie while I took a shower. I ran upstairs, tripping of course, and took a shower. I was ready in fifteen minutes. Once you have a child you learn to move faster. After I was ready I grabbed and Apple and drove to the Webbers.

Ben already picked up Angela so all I had to do was drop little Edward off. Then I hurried my way to school.

I was running a little late time I got to school that I had to run to make it to my first hour English class on time. I walked in just as the bell was ringing. I was too busy thinking about other things yesterday to notice that two of the new kids were in my first hour. Alice Cullen, must be Edward's sister they did look alike, and Jasper Hale. I think I remember some kids from yesterday saying these two were a couple. They sure did look like one, but who was I to judge people? I had a child in high school and had to move here with Charlie to get away from judgmental people and hard memories.

The teacher ended class early and I was sitting there, alone, like always. I was going to start tonight's homework so I was not up late and could maybe get some sleep tonight when I felt someone looking at me. I looked up to see the new girl, Alice looking at me.

"Hi I'm Alice." She had a nice voice and kind of looked like a pixie. She seemed hyper as well.

"Hi I'm Bella."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with my tomorrow? I love to shop and well I don't know of any of the good places to go being new and all." I looked at her shocked. No one invited my anywhere. Everyone talked behind my back when I first moved here because news that I was a mom traveled fast, then they did start inviting me out but I kept turning them down because I never wanted to leave little Edward. I feel guilty that he doesn't have a father.

"Um, well I wouldn't be much help I kind of don't like shopping." She gasped at that.

"You don't like shopping? Well then we have to go together, everyone has fun shopping with me." She smiled and I heard Jasper laugh next to her. Did I miss something?

"I would go, but I can't, I'm kind of busy tomorrow." I gave her a small smile and looked back and my homework.

"Yeah I heard that you have a child, a little boy right?" she asked. I looked up at her shocked, she knew and still wanted to hangout.

"Yeah, he is going to be two June 20th." I notice that she and Jasper exchanged a look.

"That's okay you can bring him along with us if you want. I love kids. Or you can leave him with our mom, she loves kids. She never was able to have one for herself and I know she would love to spend the day with a baby." I just looked at her. it would be nice to get out, and to take little Edward out. He did need a few new things. Did she really want to go out with me and my son?

"You really wouldn't mind taking a baby with you? Most kids our age don't want to be seen out with a baby."

"Of course not. I don't care what people think. Everyone always things I'm weird anyways." She laughed. She was a little strange. The whole family was, well at least the kids were.

"Okay then, yeah I wouldn't mind going." When I said this she let out a little scream. Wow this pixie sure did like shopping.

"YAY! It will be so much fun. I will pick you up at your house around noon." I gave her my number. "I will give you a call later to find out where you live." Just then the bell rung. I said goodbye and walked to my next class.

During Biology I tried not to talk or look over at Edward. Every time I did I would start to hope that maybe this Edward was my Edward. But then I would remember the police found his car and his blood all over the car. If it was not for the fact I would let myself hope. Hoping was not good when it was something like this and I knew the Edward I loved and the father of my son was not coming back to me. I would one day see him, but until then I had to think about my son.

After school I picked up little Edward from the Webber's. He was still sleeping when I go there, I didn't want to wake him because he had a rough night. Even though my truck is loud he slept the whole way home, I don't know how he did it though. When I pulled up in front of the house I saw Jacob's red rabbit in the drive way, but not Charlie's cruiser. I got out of the car and saw Jacob walking towards me.

"You got if finish I see." Jacob was Billy Black's sun. We were friends when we were kids. When I moved back here, he didn't care if I had a child or not he still wanted to be my friend. And since then he became my best friend. He even loved little Edward, and Edward loved him. The Black's were like family, and Jacob thought of little Edward as his nephew.

"Yesterday. Thought I would come on over and show you and my little nephew." I laughed.

"Well he is still sleeping. He didn't sleep much last night." Jacob went over to the passenger side of the truck and pulled out a sleeping little Edward.

"Looks like you didn't get much sleep either." He laughed.

"No I didn't. Someone has to be up with him." I said kissing the top of little Edward's head.

I walked to the door and opened it while Jacob carried little Edward in. He took him up to my room to put him down while I started dinner. Charlie called and said he was going to go down to La Push and pick up Billy so they could watch the game back here.

After dinner Jacob helped me picked up and then we took little Edward outside to play, while Charlie and Billy watched the game. After the game was over I said goodbye and took little Edward upstairs for bed. Once he was asleep I went back downstairs to tell Charlie that I would be going shopping with Alice Cullen so I might not be home for dinner. He was going fishing with Billy and Harry, which was good because Sue would cook him dinner.

I sometimes wonder how Charlie survived before I moved here. His cooking is scary.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five –

APOV

"Alice what are you doing?" Jasper asked while we were laying in our room. The rest of the family went hunting, we both went yesterday so we were good and wanted to have some time alone.

"What are you talking about?" I tried playing dumb.

"Taking Bella shopping? Offer to have Esme watch her son? Alice you know that we don't get involved with humans. Especially bring them around the house." he was right, but I had to become friends with Bella.

"Jazz it is important that me and Bella are friends. Trust me everything will be okay."

"Did you have a vision involving this girl and our family?" Jazz knew me so well, that was part of the reason I loved him.

"Yes I did. I want to tell you but I can't risk Edward finding out." He looked at my confused. I never kept anything from him. But I was very good at hiding my thoughts from Edward.

"Okay. As long as you know what you are doing."

"Trust me I always know what I am doing." I laughed and then kissed him.

BPOV

I woke up the next day refreshed. Little Edward slept all night long and didn't wake up early. I got up and showered while he was still sleeping. When I was dressed I went back to my room to walk in and see little Edward jumping in his crib. He was so cute.

"Hey buddy you up?" He just giggled. He had his father's laugh.

"Momma!" I went and picked him up and kissed the top of his head.

I got little Edward ready for a shopping day with Alice. The way she acted scared me a little, I had a feeling that shopping was Alice's favorite thing to do. But hey I did need to go out more, I just felt bad leaving little Edward alone. He already lost his father, I didn't want to spend too much time away from him. But Alice was nice enough to offer brining him along with us. Once little Edward was ready I went downstairs to get a granola bar. I just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find a bouncing Alice. Gee I wonder if it is too late to try and get out of going with her.

"Bella are you ready? Oh who is this handsome young one?" She asked smiling at little Edward. It confused me that she had a knowing looking on her face when she took in all of little Edward.

"We are ready, and this here is my son, Edward Anthony. Hey buddy can you say hi to momma's friend Alice?"

"Hi." He said hiding back into my hair. If he got one thing from me it was my shyness and clumsiness. I knew if Edward was still alive he would be cracking up.

"Hello." Alice replied. "He is to cute Bella. How old is he?"

"He will be 2 June 20th." When I said the date she gasped but tried to hide it right away. That was weird.

"Well we should get going, we have only so many hours for mall time." I looked at her confused. "Oh don't worry Bella you are going to have so much fun!"

I sighed and walked out of the house with little Edward on my hip and my purse and diaper bag on my other arm. I went over to my truck to get out little Edwards car seat and Alice offered to help. I gave her little Edward and the bags, not many people know how to work a car seat unless they have kids. I didn't know how to until after both Charlie and Renee showed me, like a hundred times. I turned around to walk over to her car and stopped in my tracks. She had a yellow Porsche. WOW! The Cullen's must have a lot of money. They all have nice cars, but I think this is the nicest they have.

"Nice car." I am not on for cars, but hers was shiny and pretty.

"Oh thanks, it was a gift." Nice gift. I knew if Jacob was here he would have a heart attack. He loved cars.

It did not take long to get to the mall, I swear Alice drives like a speed demon. Once we got to the mall, Alice let lose. I had no idea what came over her. As soon as I got little Edward out of the car she took off through the mall doors and ran to the first store she saw. It was a women's clothing store. I walked in after her and found her with her arms already full with all types of clothes. Maybe shopping with Alice was a bad idea.

"Alice claim down. You look like a mad man." I laughed at her.

"Oh silly Bella, this is claim. I didn't want to scare you our first time shopping together. Now give me Edward and go try these on." She said shoving me towards the dressing rooms.

"Wait I thought those were for you." I looked confused. She just laughed at me.

"We need to up your style Bella. These are for you to try on. Now go and I want to see everything. They are also already put into outfits. So just take the first bottom and the first top and that will be an outfit." She said handing me the clothes and taking little Edward out of my arms.

I tried on all of the outfits Alice had picked out for me. I looked at the price tag and almost had a heart attack. These were all designer clothes and where very pricy. I hope Alice doesn't expect me to be purchasing any of these, I have a hard time affording things for Eddie baby let alone a $200 shirt. I gave Alice a little fashion show just to make her happy, which was funny because I usually don't like shopping. But there was something about Alice and the way she accepted me and Eddie baby that made me have a good time with her. Alice picked out the outfits she liked and went to the register with them.

"Wait Alice what are you doing?" I asked confused. She was not buying these for me.

"Purchasing these outfits duh." What?

"Oh no Alice. That is too much you really don't have to do that." She looked at me like I just sprouted four heads.

"Don't be silly Bella. These looked great on you. And if it makes you think any better think of it as a gift for being my first friend here in Forks." She said handing the lady her credit card. I guess there was not getting out of this one. "And after this I want to go get a gift for Edward." She said smiling.

"Alice no. I don't want you to take pity on because I am a teenage mother and buy me things."

"Bella I am not taking pity on you. It is just what my family does. We buy gifts for our friends and family. I have bought things for Rose. It is not big deal, don't worry about it." I guess there was no arguing with her. Note to self, do not go shopping with Alice too often.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six –

After about another two hours, man this girl can shop. Alice was finally ready to leave. I think it was more me telling her that I had to get Eddie boy home and in bed. And I had to make dinner for Charlie that made her leave. We packed everything back in Alice's car and headed home.

"Do you mind stopping by my house first. Esme wanted to meet you and I have something for her and Jazzy that I can't wait for them." she asked looking at me with these puppy dog eyes. Wow does she have the down good.

"Sure why not." I smiled at her and enjoyed the silence that followed until we pulled up into the Cullen house. More like a castle. Their house was huge. "Wow is this where you live?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. It is nice. Well we do have five kids and two parents." She laughed.

I got out of the car and grabbed Eddie boy from the backseat, while Alice grabbed all her bags. Wow for one little girl she can sure hold a lot. I followed Alice into the house and she set her bags down by one of the three couches.

"I will go find Esme. Make yourself at home." I smiled and nodded to her.

I put little Eddie boy on the ground and watched him walk around the living room.

"Oh I didn't know we had company." I jumped looking up. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." It was Alice's brother Edward. He was in my biology class and reminded me a lot of my Edward.

"It's okay. It is your house." I had to look away.

"Is that your little brother?" he asked pointing towards little Eddie boy. I just laughed.

"Alice didn't tell you? It is not my brother, he is my son." he looked from me to little Eddie boy.

"Well he does look like you. But his eyes are defiantly not yours." He laughed. And I just looked down wiping away the tears that were sliding down my face. "Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I know he has his father's eyes. And most people think he left me when he found out I was pregnant, but that is not the case here. If he knew he would have never left me. It is just that he was killed. Before I was able to tell him about him." I said picking up Eddie boy and holding him to me. "He looks just like his father."

"I'm sorry to hear about his father. So what is his name?" he asked.

"I named him after his father, Edward Anthony Mason Swan. I added my lasted name because my mom thought it would be easier since his father is not longer with us. But when I first saw him and he opened his eyes and had his father's green eyes I knew he had to have his father's name." Edward just looked at me like he was trying to remember something. He went to say something but then Alice walked in.

"Oh I see you to found each other." She winked at me and laughed. Which made me blush. "Ready to go Bella? I couldn't find Esme I guess she is out, maybe next time though."

"Next time for sure. See you Monday Edward." I followed Alice out to the car and back to my house. "Thanks Alice I did have a good time."

"You're welcome Bella and don't feel bad about the clothes, it was really nothing." She said giving me a hug.

I grabbed all my things including Eddie boy and went into the house to find Charlie was still out fishing.

APOV

Bella's son looked too much like Edward. They even had the same name. I had a vision of this before Bella moved to Forks but I kept it from Edward. He does not remember his human life very much, the vampire attack was too much that during the transformation he did not remember much. He only remembered his name, and his first name at that. So I took Bella back to our house hoping that if Edward saw Bella and her son maybe some of his memories would come back to him and he would remember. I sure hope I did the right thing.

After dropping Bella off at home I raced home to see if Edward was mad or happy. When I got home he was playing his piano, like he does every day.

"So Edward what did you think of Bella and her son?" I asked sitting next to him on the piano bench.

"She is fine I guess. I have biology with her. Never mentioned she had a son though." That's it? Nothing else?

"So have you remember anything from your human life being here in Forks?" I asked. He stopped playing and looked at him.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts? Alice what are you up to?"

"Who me? Nothing, I am just wondering how your memory is." I smiled at him. I got up and went to my room to put my shopping away. I didn't know if I should tell him or let him figure it out on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven –

BPOV

The rest of the weekend was fun. Me and Eddie boy went to the beach with Jake. Jake loved hanging out with me and little Edward. Even though he was a year younger than me he always felt bad that I moved here with a son that had no father. I would always tell him about Edward and I have a feeling if they ever met they would get along great. But right now Jake is the only father figure that Eddie boy has.

"How have you been Bella?" Jake asked as we were walking down the beach, little Edward was running front of us.

"I am fine, why?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't know the past week you have seen a little different."

"What do you mean?" Jake could always tell that something was wrong.

"Bella I have known you since we were kids. I mean come on you are a strong person. Raising a kid alone. I know that he is not the problem since he is almost two. What new is bothering you." I just laughed at him.

"Well Jake, Edward is almost two which means he is getting in the terrible two stage." We both laughed at that. "But it's the new family that moved to town. The Cullen's." I saw Jake tense up. "They are really nice, one of the girls Alice actually took me and Edward out shopping yesterday. But the youngest brother his name is Edward and I have biology with him. He looks so much like my Edward that it makes me miss him even more." I wiped away the silent tears that rolled down my face, I didn't know I was crying.

"Oh Bella it is going to be okay. I am always here for you." Jake said grabbing me into a hug.

After that we dropped the subject and Jake went to play with little Edward. I loved watching the two of them play. I know that Edward is watching over us and I hope he is happy.

Me and Charlie stay at the Black's for dinner that night. Harry Clearwater made his famous fish fry and there was a game on. Around eight little Edward was falling asleep in Jake's lap so I thought it would be a good time to go home. Plus I had some homework to finish up for tomorrow. I told Charlie that I would be fine going home alone, and he promised to come right after the game. Jake walked me out to the car and when I took little Edward from his arms he felt warm.

"You feeling okay?" I asked putting little Edward in his car seat.

"Like I could take on the world, why?"

"You felt like you had a fever. You better not becoming down with something that you passed on to my son." I teased him.

"Well I don't feel sick. But if I do get sick I will let you know." He laughed at me. I gave him a hug and said good night before pulling out of their drive way. Once I got home I put little Edward down to bed and finished my homework. True to his word, Charlie came home right after the game. I said goodnight to him and went to bed. A little early for my usual nights. But maybe I could get some good sleep tonight.

The next morning I woke up around 6am. Eddie was still sleeping so I got up and went to take a shower. I noticed that Charlie had already left for work. I took a quick shower, dried my hair and got dressed. When I went back into my room little Eddie was still sleeping. I decided to get everything ready before I woke him up. I got my bag together and his along with his outfit for the day. I went back downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. It was nice not to have to rush in the morning. When Eddie boy is awake I do not have time to enjoy my breakfast, I am always chasing him around trying to get ready for school. But that is all that comes with being a teenage mother. I just hope Edward thinks I am doing a good job. Once I finished breakfast I went back upstairs to was Eddie boy. I got him dressed and grabbed both bags and went back into the kitchen to feed him his breakfast. I cut up and banana and gave him some dry cereal. Once he finished I headed over to the Webbers to drop him off before school.

School was the same, most people ignored me. I was use to it. Not many people wanted to be friends with a teenage mother. But once I pulled in I notice the Cullen family. Alice was standing by her car. Once I got out she came over to me jumping up and down.

"I knew you would love your new clothes." I picked out one of the outfits she bought me to wear today, I knew it would make her happy.

"I never said I didn't. I just didn't think you needed to buy them all or any of them for that." I smiled at her. I could see us being really good friends. When I told her she didn't need to buy them she just rolled her eyes.

"Silly Bella I would do it for all my friends. So how is Edward this morning?" She asked and I laughed. You would think that Alice has tried to have a child and for some reason she can't the way she act's around little Edward.

"A little grumpy, but hopefully he will be better once I pick him up after school." I told her.

"Come on let's walk to class." We walked to class and Alice told me about the rest of her weekend. I told her I would sit with her at lunch today. And we departed for our first classes.

Once lunch came I met up with Alice and we walked to lunch. I wasn't very hungry so I just grabbed a water and we walked over to the rest of her family. They all said 'Hi' and went back to their conversations. I just listen to Emmet and Jasper talk about who won their last wrestling match, it seemed Emmet was a sore loser. Rose and Alice were talking about another shopping trip this weekend, and I didn't notice that Edward was not here. That's a little strange.

The bell to end lunch rang and I said goodbye to the Cullen's, I hope we could all be friends. They really accepted me and little Edward. I walked to Biology and when I walked in I saw Edward already at his table, that is weird I guess he didn't want to sit with his family. I walked over to our table and sat down. He was drawing something and didn't look up so I just took out my book and opened to the chapter we would be going over today. When I looked over I notice he was drawing some girl.

"Wow you are really good, who is she?" I asked. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I got lost in those golden eyes again.

"Just a girl I use to know a while ago." I nodded my head.

"Does she have a name?" I asked. He looked back at his picture.

"I don't remember." Before I could say anything else the teacher walked into class and called everyone to pay attention. Throughout the whole class I could feel Edward looking at me. It felt weird and familiar at the same time. When I bell rung I didn't notice him get up and walk out of the class until I saw him at the door. I grabbed my bag and went to my class of the day. That was weird of him.

The rest of the school day I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, both of them. My Edward and this new Edward Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight –

When I got home I decided to call Jake. I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy its Bella is Jake there?" There was a pause.

"Hi Bella. Yeah he is here but he is not feeling well." I knew he was getting sick. I hope Eddie boy doesn't get it. I don't have the money to take him to the doctors.

"Oh. Well I just got home from school. Would you like me to come over and help with anything?" I asked.

"No that's okay. You might want to keep away for a few days, don't want to catch this. I gotta go Bella, bye." He hung up before I could even say anything. That was weird. I let it go and went to cook dinner for Charlie. I decided to keep it simple today and cook hamburgers and fries.

After dinner Charlie played with Eddie while I did my homework. I didn't have much since spring break was coming up in a few weeks. So it didn't take long like it normally does. I went to put Eddie to bed and went back downstairs to watch TV with Charlie for a few minutes. I never spend much time with him anymore.

"How is it going kid?" He asked when I sat down.

"Okay, just tired." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry kid. You look like you could use a break. I am going fishing with Billy and Harry this weekend, how about I take your little man with me?" I looked up at him. Charlie was not to happy when he found I was pregnant but he loved Edward just the same. Charlie actually loved being a grandpa.

"Really dad? That would be great. Alice wanted to hangout again, I could go hangout with her. Thanks dad you are the best." I got up and kissed his shoulder.

The rest of the week went by fast. Every day I called Billy to check on Jake and everyday he said he was too ill to talk on the phone. I would ask if he wanted me to come down and Billy would tell me no and get right off the phone. I was starting to worry. I tired talking to Charlie but he told me that Billy knows what is best for his son. Tomorrow is Saturday and Charlie is taking Eddie boy fishing with him, Billy, and Harry. I told him to check on Jake for me and let me know how he is doing.

APOV

"Alice what do you think you are doing? We keep our distance from humans, and here you are bring one into our house like she is one of us. What if she finds out?" Edward yelled at me. Tomorrow Bella was coming over to hang out with me and Rose. I was sad that she was not bring her son, but I still get to hang out with her.

"Edward would you claim down. Everything will be fine. If you have forgotten I can see these things, and I know everything will be fine." He just growled at me and walked away. I went to sit next to Jasper on our bed.

"Alice dear, he does have a point. Why are you trying to get closer to this girl?" He asked worried.

"Trust me Jazz. You will find our soon. But for now everyone just needs to trust me."

"Alice is there something you are keeping from us. Have you seen something that involves Bella?" I can never lie to him. I felt bad for keeping this from him.

"Yes I have. But I promise you it is good. Nothing bad. I am trying to work as fast as I can, but I just need a little more time." I just nodded and kissed me. Tomorrow I was hanging out with Bella and hopefully what I saw in my vision will come true. If people worked with me everyone would be better.

BPOV

I got everything ready for Charlie before I went to bed. I was planning on getting up and getting him dressed but Charlie did that. I didn't even hear him come in and take him until he told me he was leaving and had everything and if I needed anything I could call him. But he told me not to worry about Edward he would be fine. I trusted Charlie with him. I was not going to worry. I was going to enjoy the day like any teenager without a child would.

I was sleeping until my phone started going off. It woke me right up thinking something happened with Edward. I picked up my phone and saw that it was Alice, I thought about not answering it yet but groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said coldly.

"Bella time to wake up. I will be over in an hour. We are going to have so much fun!" that girl is excited any time of the day and it is too early for her excitement.

I went and took a nice long hot shower. I got dressed and made myself a bagel for breakfast. Before I knew it my time was up. I heard Alice blow her horn. I grabbed my keys and walked out to meet her.

"Hi Alice." I said getting into her car.

"Bella."

"What is the plan for today."

"You will see." She said with an evil smile on her face. I could only groan and lean back in my seat.

We pulled into the long drive that lead to the Cullen house. To me it was more like a castle. Alice parked in front of the house and got out, I followed her up the front steps. We walked into the house and I saw that Jasper, Emmet, and Edward were playing a video game and Rose was sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." Alice sang. She tugged me towards the couch and I followed. We were silent for a while, watching the boys play until Alice broke the silence. "So Bella you were telling me last week that after Edward was born that you thought it was best you move in with Charlie. Where did you use to live?" I looked at her confused I thought I told her all this before. I guess not.

"Arizona with my mom, Renee and her new husband Phil."

"Arizona that had to be nice and warm. Why did you move here then?" I looked down at my hands.

"Well, while I was pregnant I wanted to finish out my school year. My friends made fun of me for getting pregnant and it was just hard going to school. I wanted to drop out but my parents wouldn't let me. I was in advance classes anyways so I was able to test out of my classes, which gave me credit for the class. I finished the school year early and just stayed with my mom." Alice and Rose looked so sad.

"That's horrible. Why would your friend just ditch you at a time like that. I mean it's not like you meant to get pregnant. What about Edward's father, didn't he do anything to support you?" Rose asked. I looked up and smiled at her. I took a deep breath before I answered. It was hard to talk about this.

"Well he would have if he was alive. I was scared to tell him I was pregnant. I knew for about two weeks before I got the guts to tell him. It was real late at night and I just needed to tell him and get it over with. We loved each other, but I was scared that he would break up with me when he found out. I called him and begged him to come over. He didn't live too far. He snuck out of his house to come see me, but he never made it over. I found out the next that the police found his car burned down an ally and found his blood inside and outside the car. The only conclusion they came to was that he was forced down the alley and killed. So he never found out I was pregnant. But I just know in my gut that if he knew he would have done everything for me and Edward."

When I finished telling my story I didn't notice that I was crying or that Rose was staring at me. Edward dropped the game remote and was staring at me wide eye like he just figured the puzzle out. Alice was staring at Edward with a smile on her face and Jasper and Emmet was looking around at everyone confused.

* * *

**What was Alice's vision? What did Edward finally realize? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I first wrote this story in Bella's POV only. Thanks to a reader I changed it to Edwards POV. Hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter nine –

EPOV

I was playing a game with on the play station with Emmet and Jasper. Alice went to pick up Bella, I wasn't too happy that she was becoming close to a human. Anyone of us could lose our control and kill her, and she had a son to make matters worse. I tired talking to Alice last night but she wouldn't tell me anything and she was keeping her mind busy so I wouldn't see anything. I heard her tell Jasper that he needed to trust her and her vision would come true. What vision?

"Yes! Your going down Eddie!" Emmet yelled. I growled when he called me Eddie.

"Don't call me that." I growled at him and went back to kicking is ass.

I was about to beat him when Alice walked in with Bella. They went to sit next to Rose on the couch and watch us play. After a few minutes Alice started asking Bella questions about her life. I was playing but not the best I could because I was interested in what she had to say. When she lived in Arizona with her mom her friends left her when they found out she was pregnant. So she finished out the school year early so she didn't have to worry about them. After her son was born she moved with her father here in Forks. But the last part of her story really hit me. Rose asked about the father of her son. Bella said she called him late one night to come over so she could tell him she was pregnant but he never made it over. The next day the police found his car down an alley burned with his blood inside and outside of the car.

I forgot about the game controller in my hand because I dropped it. After I was turned it was hard to remember things from my human life. Mostly people. The only memory that I remember well is the night I was changed. It was late out and I was getting out of my car when someone came and grabbed me. They took me down the alley near the store I was at. All I remember is a lot of laughing and then someone biting me and the pain that rolled through my body for three days while I burned. When I woke up I didn't know what happened to me. When I found my car it was burned. My Volvo, my baby. That's when I left my home state and traveled north. A few months later I ran into Alice and Jasper hunting. They took me back to their home and I became part of the Cullen family.

I never gave much thought to my human life. I was a vampire now and I could never go back. But hearing Bella's story pushed a trigger in my mind, and all my human memory's started coming back to me. It is weird because human memories fade in time, I have been a vampire for almost two years and all of them are coming back to me. I remember my parents. Stick but I loved them no matter what. I was their only child, their pride and joy. I remember doing well in school. Then the best memory of all came back to me. The love of my life, my girlfriend, my girlfriend Bella.

I turned around and saw Rose looking like she wanted to cry, Alice was smiling at me. I looked at her and noticed that she finally let her mind open to me. She had this after we moved here. Me with Bella and her son. Our son. I was a father. My brothers were looking confused around the room, but I could only look at Bella.

"Bella." I called her name. It felt so nice to say her name with meaning again. I cannot believe that I did not remember her. Even after seeing her for the first time. I treated her like she was no one, and at the time she was no one to me. Now that I remember, she was everything to me when I was human.

"Yes?" she looked at me with confusion written all over her face.

"Bella." I said again with love.

"Are you feeling okay Edward?" she asked. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes made me forget about everyone else in the room.

"I have never been better actually. Is that really you Bella?" I could not believe that I have remember my human life, and I have Bella back.

"Yeah it is. What is wrong with you? You act like you haven't seen me in years or something." She looked towards Alice who was still smiling at me. Then she looked towards Rose who was just as confused as Bella.

"Because I haven't seen you in a while, not really. I haven't seen you in two years."

"What? I just met you."

"Bella love," I use to always call her that. I had to remember that she thought I was dead. When I called her love she gasped and jumped up.

"Don't call me that." She yelled.

"Sorry." I stepped closing to her taking her warm hands into my ice cold hard ones. "Bella look at me. I mean really look at me." She looked up into my eyes and I looked back into hers. I remember getting lost in her pools of chocolate I use to tell her. "Bella this is going to sound crazy but you have to believe me." She looked down at our hands and pulled hers out of mine and stepped away from me.

"I don't have to believe anything you say. Right now you are acting like you just lost your mind." I took a deep breath.

"Bella it's me Edward." She looked back up into my face.

BPOV

"Bella it's me Edward." I looked up into his eyes again. I know he is Edward. It is hard to let my Edward go when he reminds me so much of him. "Your Edward." I gasped and shook my head.

" My Edward is DEAD!" she yelled. "Never coming back. He left me and his son. What kind of joke is this?" I yelled at him with tears in my eyes. My Edward was killed I was never going to see him again.

"No Bella I'm not, well not fully. Bella you have to believe me. I am Edward Anthony Mason, just like our son's name. You named him after me." I looked up into his eyes with tears in my eyes. When I looked at him I didn't see his golden eyes but the bright green eyes of our son.

"It can't be. You were killed, someone murdered you." He took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"Bella I did die that night. I no longer need oxygen to breath, blood no longer runs through my veins, and my heart no longer beats." I gasped. What was he trying to tell me.

"What?"

"Bella I am not like you anymore." He took a deep breath before he continued.

"What are you?" he was describing a dead person. What I believe he was.

"A vampire." He whispered.

"You are lying." He stepped in front of my and took my hand in his. His touch was ice cold, like a dead man. He placed my hand over his heart, but it didn't beat. I gasped as I realize everything he was telling me was the truth.

Edward Cullen is my Edward, Edward Anthony Mason. He didn't die and leave me, he was turned into a vampire. It was getting hard for me to breath as realization hit me. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten –

I could hear people calling my name but they sounded far away. Everything was black, I tried to open my eyes but I was having a hard time. I took a deep breath and finally opened my eyes. I was laying down with five golden eyes staring at me.

"Oh thank god."

"Bella!"

Everyone stepped away but Alice and Edward. Edward was kneeling beside me, I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down. I tried to push his hand away but it wouldn't move. When he realized what I was trying to do he moved his hand and helped me sit up. Once I was sitting Alice handed me a glass of water. I took a sip so I would be able to speak.

"I have to get home before Charlie starts to worry about me." I said looking at everyone before I looked at Edward.

"Bella please. I think we need to talk about this." I took a deep breath. We did need to talk about this. But I had to process everything first. I mean it is not every day you hear that the love of your life didn't really die just got turned into a vampire and couldn't remember anything until you told him about your life story.

"I know. But right now I just need some time alone to process all of this. I will talk to you when I am ready Edward." I said looking up at him. He just nodded his head and stepped away from me. I stood up and picked up my bag before walking to the door.

"Bella it is okay to be scared and confused. But please don't push us out. We are here to help." This time it was Alice. I just looked at her and smiled. Alice was becoming my best friend and now I find this out.

I just walked out the door and took my truck without another word. When I got home Charlie and little Edward was still not home. I called Jake to see if Charlie was staying for dinner, but he still didn't answer. What was wrong with him. I decided I didn't care if he was sick or not anymore. I was going to go over there and demand to see him. I got back in my truck and pulled up in front of the Blacks little house. Charlie's cruiser was still parked out front. But it looked like they were still fishing. I called Jake's name but he didn't answer, I went around back to his makeshift garage and could hear his music playing. I stood in the door way watching him work on his rabbit. It looked like he has grown again, man I didn't know one person could grow like he did. But he also cut his hair into a short crop style and he had a tattoo on his right shoulder. I never thought Jake was the one for tattoos, and he loved his long hair. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned around and when he saw me his face went all hard.

"What are you doing here Bella?" he asked.

"Well Charlie went fishing with Billy and they took Edward. I haven't talked to you in a while, so I thought I would come see if you were still sick. From the looks of it I would say you are better. What did you do to your hair Jake? And you got a tattoo?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you need to leave, now." I looked at him confused. I walked closer to him.

"Jake what happened? Are you in Sam's gang now?" that made him even more mad.

"Sam has nothing to do with this. I was wrong about him. And you need to leave, we can't be friends anymore." I just looked up at him.

"You don't want to be friends anymore? What about Edward? That boy looks up to you and adores you."

"It is for the best if you and Edward stay away. He has your father. And you will find someone else that will be able to be more of a father figure." I did find someone, I found his actually father.

"But Jake."

"No Bella, you need to leave."

"Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"I have already told you." ?

"What? When? You won't say anything to me."

"I did right after you moved back here and we took Edward to the beach. I told you something that day. We can be friends, it is to dangerous. If you remember what I told you, you might understand more." Before I could say anything else I heard a wolf's howl and Jake looked scared. "Go home Bella." Was the last thing he told me before he walked out of his garage.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kind of shorter than the rest. I have been busy and not able to write as much or update. I am getting writers block and don't know what should happen next. I know what I want to happen, just needed to fill in some space. After the next chapter I might jump forward a little to get the story moving again. I feel like it is starting to slow down. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven –

When I walked back out front of the Black's house Charlie and Billy were standing out front with little Edward.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Oh I came to see Jake and see how he was doing. But I guess he is not here. I looked in the garage and couldn't find him." I said looking at Billy. Was he behind this whole change in Jake?

"Oh you must have missed him Bella. He said he was feeling better today and that he was maybe going to catch up with some friends." Billy said. I already knew he was lying.

"Well I am just going to head home. I can take Edward if you want. And don't worry, take your time." I picked little Edward up from playing in the front yard and went to buckle him in my truck. I turned around to wave bye to Charlie and Billy before I headed home.

First I find out Edward is alive and well, okay maybe not well because he is a vampire. Yes a vampire. And now Jake doesn't want to be friends anymore. How did my life get so turned upside down. I sat in my truck for a minute before getting out when I pulled up in front of Charlie's house.

"Momma okay?" Edward asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"Of course baby. You hungry?" He bobbed his head up and down I thought it would fly off. I unbuckled him and stepped out of my truck. When I turned towards the front door I saw Jake standing there.

"Bella I am sorry." I just shook my head at him. I opened the door and set little Edward down to go play so I could talk with Jake.

"Jake don't. I get it. Well kind of. What happened to you? We were best friends. You would even help me out with Edward even though he is not your son. I don't get it really." I said looking at him. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"Unce Jakey okay?" Edward asked coming around the corner with his bouncy ball.

"Yeah buddy just thinking." Jake took the ball and tossed it to the other end of the room for little Edward to run after. "Bella listen. I can't really tell you what is going on. I wish I could but I can't. And the look in your eye when I told you to leave this afternoon crushed me. Just remember the story I told you and everything will be better I promised."

"Jake." Before I could finish saying anything the door bell rang. I walked to the front door to open it and gasped at Edward standing there with Alice. "Hi." I said.

"Bella we need to talk." Edward said. Jake came up behind me and I could feel him tense up. He pulled my arm and pulled me behind him. "What are you doing here?" Alice asked Jake.

"I should ask you the same question." I looked between the three of them confused.

"Jake you know the Cullen's?" Jake turned to look at me I noticed he was shacking.

"Bella stay inside with Edward. Don't let him out of your sight." He pushed me a little into the living room and walking out the front door closing it behind him. I ran to the TV and turned it on.

"Hey buddy stay here and watch this. Don't move from this spot. Momma's going to go outside and talk with Uncle Jake. I will be right back. Stay here okay?" I told him.

"Okay momma!" I smiled at him before I walked out the front door. I didn't see any of them standing in the front yard but I could hear voices at the side of the house. When I walked to the side of the house both Edward and Alice were crouched in front of Jake and he was shacking so bad.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked running towards them. When I walked up next to Jake Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him and Alice.

"What do you think you are doing to her bloodsuckers?" Jake growled and I gasped.

"Jake you know?" I asked stunned.

"Of course I know what they are Bella. It is why I am what I am." I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Edward just let out a small laugh when I asked this.

"Bella." I looked up at Edward.

"You are not allowed to tell her, part of the treaty bloodsucker." Jake growled at Edward.

"Someone should before you lose control."

"I won't lose control. I would never harm her." Jake was starting to shake even more.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?"I demanded.

"Bella how do you know the Cullen's and what they are?" I tried to step around Edward but he wouldn't let me.

"Edward please?" I asked him. He let me stand next to him so I could see Jake easier but that was it. "Um Jake you remember me telling you about Edwards father and how he died and everything?" I asked and he just nodded his head. "Well do you remember his father's name?" I asked.

"Yeah it is the same as little Edwards." I nodded.

"Well, ever since the Cullen's moved to town I was thinking about him a lot. Edward here reminded me so much of him. And well, that's because Edward his is father." Jake growled and started shaking even more. "Wait Jake calm down."

"Are you telling me that you had sex with that bloodsucker?" he growled.

"What? NO! I got pregnant before he went missing. Which so happens the night he went missing he was turned into a vampire. I actually just found out today that they are vampires and the truth about Edward. He didn't remember anything from his human life when he was turned so he didn't remember me until I was telling the family my story about little Edwards dad and then something just clicked and he remembered me." I tried to step closer to Jake but Edward would not let me. I watched Jake's body shaking and start to blur. Before I was able to blink there was a tearing sound and in Jake's spot stood a large russet wolf. I gasped and jumped behind Edward and Alice who crouched down in front of me. That was the last thing I remember before I passed out again for the second time that day.

* * *

**Okay so I was not to happy when Bella was totally okay with Edward being a vampire and Jake a wolf. Hope you all like.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve –

When I finally came back around I started to panic. I didn't know how long I was out. I started to struggle to get up.

"Bella clam down you are okay." Alice grabbed my shoulders to keep my from struggling.

"Edward. I left him inside alone. How long was I out? Oh no Charlie will freak out if I am not inside and he is all along. I never leave him alone. I need to get inside." I started to ramble on.

"Bella it is okay. You have only been out for a few minutes. Jake is inside with him right now." I jumped up.

" You let him go inside with him? He is a giant wolf, he could kill him in a heartbeat. So could you." I ran inside to see Edward and Jake inside watching little Edward watching TV. "I think you all need to leave. I need some time to think about all of this. Please leave, I will call you when I am ready to talk."

I went and picked up little Edward and cuddle with him on the couch, but that didn't last long.

"Momma I hungry." Shit I forgot he hasn't eaten yet. Neither have I, but I no longer was hungry.

"Right baby. Momma is going to go make you something to eat." I set him down and walked into the kitchen with him on my heels. The only thing he would eat right now was Mac and Cheese. Easy enough. I made him some Mac and Cheese and set it on the counter to cool while I put him in his booster seat.

I sat at the table and watched little Edward eat. Once he was finished I cleaned up the dishes and turned to look at him.

"Guess what baby? It is bath time!"

"Mommmmmma Nooooooo!" Of course, he hated taking a bath.

"Sorry baby. But you went fishing with grandpa and now you smell like fish."

"Ewwww." I knew that would work. I picked him up and took him upstairs to get his bath. Once he was clean and ready for bed I set him in his bed in my room and it wasn't long before he was out.

I picked up the baby monitor and went downstairs to wait for Charlie to come home. While I was waiting I started thinking about everything. Edward and family = vampires, Jake and who knows who else = werewolves. How did my life get so messed up. Everything was going fine until the Cullen's moved here. And then it all turned into a mythical story. I wish this was all a dream and I would wake up back home in Phoenix waiting to tell Edward I was pregnant. But this wasn't a dream, this was real, and I had to figure out what to do about it.

The next few days I ignored everyone's calls. And I ignored all the Cullen's at school. Every single one tried to get me to talk but I would just turn around and walk the other way. I mean they wouldn't try something in front of a school full of people would they? Of course they wouldn't. Someone might figure out what they are and then they would have to move. As much as this was confusing I didn't want them to leave. I already lost Edward once, I don't think I could handle it if he left again. On the fourth day of ignoring everyone, after school when I opened my truck door I almost had a heart attack. Both Alice and Edward were sitting inside.

"You know you are breaking and entering?" I asked.

"Bella you can't keep ignoring us." I looked Edward in the eyes. Bad mistake. Looking into his eyes I could tell they were the same eyes that I use to get lost in, but instead of green like our sons they are a golden color.

"I am not ignoring you." Okay I was, but still I told them to give me space.

"Turning around and walking away from any of us in the halls, never answering the phone or calling us back. That is ignoring Bella." This time it was Alice.

"Fine I am ignoring you. But still that does not give you the right to sneak up on me like that and hide in my truck."

"Bella it is time for us all to talk." I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Fine when I am ready. Can you please get out now I need to go pick up Edward from the sitters.

"Will you bring him over to our house so we can talk?" I looked at Alice and she had the puppy dog look. Man did she know how to use it. Well I could always say yes and then never show up. That could work.

"Fine." I said putting my plan into action. Edward got out of the driver seat so I could get in, but Alice never got out of the passenger seat. "Alice?"

"Oh please Bella, did you really think your little plan would work? I am going with you to make sure you come over." What?

"What?" That just made her laugh.

"I will explain once we are back at our place. Come on now, don't want to keep the little guy waiting any longer."I just huffed and started the truck heading to the Webbers to pick little Edward up. Once he was buckled in his seat I headed towards the Cullen house. Once I stopped the car I grabbed little Edward out of his seat and got out of the truck following Alice into the house. When I walked into the living room, everyone was there, including two people I have not yet met.

"Hey Bella!" Emmet beamed. "Oh who is this little guy?" He asked.

"Hi Emmet. Um this is my son, Edward. Edward can you say hi to everyone?" I asked. He buried his head into my hair and neck and waved his hand in the air. Everyone laughed a little and that made him cling to me tighter.

"Come sit Bella." I let Alice pull me towards the couch. Once I was sitting I tried to pull little Edward off my neck but he wouldn't have that.

"Um I don't really want to talk about this with little ears in the room. And he is shy so I think made I should just come back a different time."

"No Bella you are here anyways. We can wait until he clams down enough to play." I just rubbed my hand up and down little Edwards back. I turned to look at everyone and noticed Edward staring at me. I couldn't quite tell the emotion on his face.

"Here Bella." Emmet came running into the room with a bouncy ball. I took the ball from his hands and tried to get little Edward to turn and look at me.

"Hey baby come here and see what Momma has." He peeked his head out from my hair and I waved the ball in front of his face. He let go of my neck and reached for the ball. "Do you want to play with the bouncy ball?" I asked and he just bobbed his head up and down. I set him on the floor and handed him the ball. Emmet kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey little guy can I play with you?" Little Edward just nodded and took off running with Emmet behind him.

"Is he okay to play with him?" I asked. Once I asked I felt bad, it was kind of rude. But everyone just laughed.

"Edward will be fine. Emmet is really just a big kid at heart." Rose laughed and I just nodded my head. I just looked around the room waiting for someone to say something.

"Bella." I turned to look at one of the vampires I have not met yet. He was tall with blond hair and gold eyes like the rest. "I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. He are as you can say Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmets parents." I just smiled.

"Nice to meet you both." I smiled towards them

"Bella we asked Edward and Alice to get you to come over. You have been told a lot in the past few days and we thought that it would be best to talk about, and especially since we found out that your son is Edwards son."

"Yes." I didn't know what else to say. Edward came to kneel in front of me.

"Bella please tell me what you are thinking. It is driving me crazy." I looked at him confused.

"Edward you are confusing her. She doesn't know about any of this." I turned to look at Jasper, how did he know I was confused?

"Bella maybe we should explain a little bit about ourselves to you first." This time it was Carlisle to speak. "Some vampires have special talents. This family has a few special talents. Jasper, Alice, and Edward." I looked around at the three. "Jasper can feel everyone's emotion and manipulate them at his own will. Alice can see the future. And Edward can read everyone's mine."

"But yours." Edward added. I turned to look at Alice.

"That is how you knew I wasn't going to come over after I picked up little Edward?" I asked.

"I saw what you were planning." She smiled. I turned to look at Edward.

"What do you mean you can read everyone's mind but mine?"

"Just that. Your mind is blocked from me for some reason. I cannot hear a thing from your mind."

"Is something wrong with me?" I asked, which made everyone laugh.

"Bella we are vampires and I just told you that I can hear thoughts and that Alice can see the future and you think something is wrong with you? You were always the one to jump to conclusion about yourself." I just smiled remember the good times when Edward was alive back in Phoenix.

We talked for a little while. After a while Emmet brought little Edward back into the house sleeping. But Esme took him into a room to let him sleep so we could keep talking. I learned a lot about the Cullen's. None of them changed Edward. They don't know who changed him, but when he woke up after his transformation he started to wonder. Alice saw him and her and Jasper went looking for him. Bringing him back to Carlisle to join the family. At the time they lived in Alaska. Edward was able to learn control quite fast, even after a few slips. Knowing that he has killed before did not scare me from him. Hearing more about them and other vampires I was not scared anymore. I actually was okay with it all. And I wanted Edward to be part of our lives again. I missed him so much.

"Edward can we talk alone for a few minutes?" I asked looking around the room. Once I said that everyone got up and went out the back door. To do what? I don't know.

"What is the matter Bella?" He took my hand in his and I felt like I was home again.

"Nothing really. It is just that I am sorry for the way I acted. I guess I didn't want to believe it because I was so use to you being dead and never coming back that it was hard to accept that you are alive and never came looking for me. Even though I know you didn't remember me until a few days ago. But still."

"Bella I would have come for you if I could. But even if I did remember you, I would not have been able to come for you for a while. The thirst was too much when I woke up to this new life that I could have hurt you." I just nodded knowing this was true.

"I want you to be in my life and in Edwards."

"Bella I never thought I would be able to have a child. I am a vampire, and vampires cannot have kids. But you gave me one. Of course I will be around for both of you." I smiled at this.

"The only problem is that Charlie knows what you look like. I have a picture of us and of just you that I show Edward so he will know what his dad looked like when he gets older. I think if you come around when Charlie is around he might think something is going on here."

"I thought of that. If you want we can keep me a secret. "

"I can do that. Is there anything you want to know about our son?" I asked. He hasn't really asked much about him.

"When was he born?" I smiled at this question.

"The same day you were. June 20th. And when I looked at him for the first time I just knew that he was going to grow up looking like you that is why I gave him your name. Edward Anthony Mason Swan." He smiled when I told him this.

"What did my parents think of him." I looked down at our hands. Edwards parents didn't know about our son. "Bella what's wrong?" I looked up at him.

"After you went missing and the cops clamed you dead your parents thought it was my fault. They blamed me for it. They told me they never wanted to see my face again. They moved before little Edward was born and before I got the chance to tell them. So they don't know about him." Edward looked sad at this too.

"They told you that you were the reason I went missing?" Did he not remember his parents never really liking our relationship?

"Edward your parents never liked us dating to being with."

"I know, but I never thought they would do something like this."

"It is okay Edward. And besides Carlisle and Esme are your parents now, and I think they are going to love being grandparents." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I better get home before Charlie sends out a search party for us." I laughed.

Edward went to get little Edward. I watched him carry him out to the car. It was nice to finally see father and son together. I never thought this would happen. Right now my life was perfect. Well almost perfect. I still had to take care of Jake and the werewolf situation. But that could wait till tomorrow. Right now I was happy to have Edward and his family. And I was happy that Edward would get to see our son grow.

* * *

**Well what do you all think? I might not be able to update for a while. School work getting in the way and I need to think of what should happen next. Any ideas would be great!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long update but here you go! Enjoy!**

Chapter thirteen -

When I pulled up in front of Charlie's house Jake was standing on the porch. Of course, I talked to one 'monster' today, I guess I should talk to the other. I also noticed Charlie's cruiser was gone, I didn't know he was working late tonight. I grabbed little Edward out of the truck and walked towards Jake.

"Unce Jake! Unce Jake!" Edward yelled. I set him down and he ran towards Jake, well more like stumbled towards Jake until he picked him up. If he got anything from me it is my clumsiness.

"Hey little guy." Jake picked him and started throwing him in the air. I just stood there watching, Jake was always so good with him. But what was going to happen now that I found out Edward was alive and I want him to be part of his life? Would Jake be okay with that, would Edward be okay with that? I guess I really didn't get much figured out today like I thought. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Jake. Would you like to come in?" I asked walking to the door and unlocking it. Jake just nodded and followed me in. "I thought Charlie would be home by now."

"Oh yeah, I might of had something to do with that." I looked at him confused and that started to panic. Did he hurt Charlie? "Don't panic Bella it is fine. Over my place. I told Billy I wanted to talk to you and he called Charlie asking if he wanted to go out the game over there. So he should be home when the game is over. I caught him on my way over and told him I was coming to hang you with you and would tell you that he was over there." I let out the breath I was holding.

"Oh okay. Well I was going to make dinner are you hungry?" When I asked if he was hungry he started laughing.

"I am always hungry now." He finally set little Edward down to go play and I walked into the kitchen to start some dinner for the three of us. I pulled out some chicken to grill. Once those were on the stove grilling I pulled out some ingredients to make a salad. Little Edward would only eat the chicken, but that was not enough for me and Jake. I also put three potato in the oven to bake. "Bella we need to talk." I finished cutting the vegetables before taking a deep breath and turning to face Jake.

"I know. I was over the Cullen's talking with them about all of this." I took a breath and looked at Jake he was shaking.

"You went over there?" He almost yelled.

"Well yeah I had to talk to them about this as well.

"But Bella they could kill you and Edward. Why would you go over there alone?"

"Jake they won't hurt me. I know that now. It might have taken me a while to get use to the idea that the father of my son is now a vampire and my best friend is a werewolf but really I have gotten use to the idea and am okay with it."

"Okay with it? Does this mean you are going to let Edward around them?" I just looked up at him.

"Little Edward has every right to be around them. Edward is his father and he has every right to be his father." That made him laugh.

"Ha. A father. Gee Bella he is a vampire. The guy can't be a father. They move on every so many years. Then what?" I gave him a confused look. What does he mean move on? "I guess they didn't mention that part to you."

"Well we really didn't talk much. We just talked about me being okay with them being vampires and I wasn't going to shut them out anymore. We still have a lot to talk about. Like the fact that Charlie knows what Edward looks like so he can't just be coming over here and acting like he never went missing."

"Bella I didn't know you could be so stupid. You want to have a relationship with this vampire?"

"It's better than one with a wolf. Wait I am sorry I didn't mean that."

"They have you thinking like them now."

"Jake wait. I am sorry. You were just making me angry. I didn't mean that really."

"Bella I just want to protect you but you are making that hard."

"I don't need protection. You won't hurt me. They won't hurt me. Or little Edward." This made Jake laugh some more.

We argued some more until dinner was ready. Jake thought I was being stupid by hanging around Edward and his family and allowing little Edward be there. I thought Jake was over reacting about the whole situation. Once dinner was ready I set the table and grabbed little Edward. Me and Jake didn't talk much but that was okay because little Edward does all the talking. After dinner he went to play some more while I cleaned up. Jake didn't say anything while I cleaned up the kitchen.

"Jake I know you don't want us around them. But you just don't understand. I love Edward and just because he is a vampire is not going to change that. You remember how upset I was and how bad I blamed myself for his death. I was heartbroken that he would never know our son. But he is here and can be a part of our lives and I am going to allow it." I turned around to face him and saw the angry on his face. "I want us to still be friends Jake." He looked up at me.

"I can't. Not while you are going to be friends with my enemy. Bella it's not right. There not right. I'm sorry." And with that he left. I stood there for a few mintues until little Edward came into the kitchen.

"Where Unce Jake?" I looked down at him.

"He went home buddy. But guess what it is time for your bath." Then he went running. I sighed. This is not the night or day I was hoping to have.

I finally caught little Edward and gave him his bath. After words I put him in his crib. He was getting to big for it but I didn't have the money or room to buy him a new bed. Pretty soon I would be sharing my bed with him. Once he was asleep I changed and got into bed myself. Thinking about the day's events.

**Hope everyone liked the chapter. The story is going to start speeding up a little, sorry for letting it get to slow. Any thoughts of what you think should happen next let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

I did not sleep well that night. I could not stop thinking about Jake. After all he was my best friend and was always there for me with little Edward. Helping me out when he didn't need to. Little Edward looked up to him and loved hanging out with Jake. What was I going to do now? It hurt that Jake just walked away from our friendship like that. But he had to that I was going to stay around Edward. We were in love before all this happened and I was hoping that he still loved me after all I still loved him. I never stopped loving him. And him being a vampire is not going to change that.

But Jake has been there when no one else was. I didn't have to ask him, he just started helping me with little Edward. I did not want to lose our friendship, but he had to know that I was not going to chose. And if he was asking me to, then it was going to be Edward.

Since I could not get back to sleep and had too much on my mind I decided that I would just get up and start my day. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. I took a nice long shower to help relax me but it wasn't helping much so I just decided to get out. Once I was ready I went back to my bedroom and saw little Edward was still sleeping. I grabbed my book bag and the baby monitor and went down stairs to work on some homework since graduation was in a few weeks. Charlie was already gone to work so the house was quite. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to get some water when there was a knock on the door. Walking to the door I was hoping that it was Jake so we could talk about yesterday but when I answered it, it wasn't Jake it was Edward.

"I didn't know if you would want me to come over or not. But I knew Charlie was gone so I thought it would be okay." He looked so cute when he was nervous.

"It okay Edward. How did you know Charlie was gone?" it is a little freaky how they know everything.

"Well his cruiser is gone, Alice saw that he would be gone this morning, and I have been watching over the house." he said looking down at his feet. Right Alice, the future seeing vampire. I just laughed.

"Come on in Edward." I stepped out of his way so he could come in. I led him to the kitchen so I could make some breakfast for me and little Edward.

"So where is." I cut him off before he could finish.

"Sleeping." But just then I could hear him calling for me through the baby monitor. I turned to go get him but Edward stepped in front of me.

"I can go get him." he looked so hopeful. After all he did miss out on his sons whole life so far. Hopefully he would not be missing anymore of it.

"You can try. He kind of doesn't like anyone else getting him when he wakes up."

"I will call you if I have trouble." He gave me his crooked smile that always melted my heart before he took off towards the stairs. I went back to making pancakes and not long after both Edwards came walking into the kitchen. "I didn't know where anything was so I just left him in his PJ's." I turned around and smiled at him.

"That's fine." If given the chance Edward would have made a great father. "If you want to go turn the TV on he will just sit in there until I call him for breakfast." Edward nodded.

"Hey little guy wanna watch some TV?" Little Edward took off running towards the TV and Edward just laughed. I had to laugh as well. I went back to make breakfast and didn't hear Edward return. "So?" He asked and make me jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I turned around and smiled at him.

"It's okay. So what?" I asked.

"I think we should talk about all this. I was wondering if you would go some place with me today, Esme said she would be more than happy to watch Edward for you."

"I would love to." I smiled at him. We were silent while I finished breakfast. When I was setting the plates on the table Edward went to get our son. I liked being able to say that now.

After breakfast, Edward said he would clean up while I went to get little Edward ready for us to leave. I called Charlie and told him I was hanging out with Alice today. That was one thing we had to talk about, Charlie knows what Edward looks like and would start to ask question if he saw him hanging around. I wanted Edward to be a part of our lives, for both me and our son, but I don't know how that is going to work. Once little Edward was dressed and ready to go we headed downstairs to meet Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

Edward took little Edward while I locked the door and then headed towards his car.

"Oh let me grab his car seat." I said turning towards my truck.

"That won't be needed. Alice and Esme already got me one. I didn't know if you would let me be around him or not but I wanted to be prepared if you said yes." I walked over to him and put my hand against his hard cold cheek.

"Edward I thought I already lost you once I don't want to go through that again." He let out a breath that he was holding.

After everyone was in the car, Edward took off to the Cullen's house. Esme was standing outside waiting for us so we didn't have to get out of the car. Little Edward looked happy to be with Esme. I was a little nervous but didn't think Edward would leave our son with someone he didn't trust, so that made me relax. Once we were driving again I asked Edward where we were going but he told me it was a surprise. I hated surprises but I kept my mouth shut until we parked at the end of a road next to the hiking trail.

**I wonder where they are going? Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen -

"Please tell me we are not hiking." I said looking at Edward. Surly he hasn't forgotten how clumsy I am. But once he laughed I knew he remembered.

"I am hiking. You are not." I looked at him confused. "I am carrying you." Before I could say anything or even blink he was out of the car and opening my door for me.

"Edward I am heavier than your average backpack." That made him laugh.

"Vampire remember." I just shook my head. He slung me onto his back. "Hold on tight and you might want to close your eyes." I grabbed around his neck and closed my eyes into his neck. Then he took off running, I could feel the wind blow past me. It was not long before he was setting me on the ground and telling me to open my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked around, we were in some sort of meadow. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. There were flowers everywhere and the sun was actually shinning through. I walked into the middle of the meadow and looked around. I noticed Edward still standing at the edge of the meadow. I motioned for him to join me but he didn't. "Bella I don't want to scare you." I laughed at him.

"Edward you can't scare me."

"I am different in the sun. It is the reason we always pick places that are rainy and cloudy." I didn't say anything waiting for him to continue. I saw him stepping forward unbuttoning his shirt. Once he stepped into the sunlight his skin started to sparkle like diamonds.

"Beautiful." I whispered. Edward shook his head.

"Bella I am a monster, not beautiful." I walked up to him and placed my hand on his check.

"Edward you are anything but a monster." I leaned forward and took his lips to mine. It felt so right to be kissing him again. But he pulled away before I wanted him to.

"Bella we have to be careful. I can't lose control around you. I don't know what I would do if I ever hurt you."I took his hand in mine.

"You would never hurt me. I trust you. And I trust you will our son. You would never let anything happen to us." He tired to look away but I wouldn't let him. "Edward I am not going anywhere. I lived through losing you once already I can't do it again." He looked into my eyes.

"I will never leave you Bella." I smiled up at him,

"I know."

I took his hand and pulled him to the middle of the meadow where the sun was shining through the most. I sat down and waited for him to sit next to me. We just stared at each other for a few minutes, but it was okay, I have gone long enough not being able to look at him whenever I wanted that it was nice to have this time to just take in all the different changes that happened to him. I really was going to miss the green of his eyes, but good thing our son got his eyes.

"Bella we need to talk about everything." I took a deep breath a nodded.

"Edward I want you to be in my life and little Edwards life. I want to be with you again. The only problem is Charlie. He knows what you look like and he knows what happened. He would start to ask questions if you show up out of the blue and look different than the pictures. I don't want to cause trouble for your family but I don't want you guys to leave." He took me in his arms when tears started to slide down my face. I didn't even know I was crying. I was worried that he would tell me they were leaving now that I know their secret.

"Bella we are not leaving. I want you to be a part of my family. You are now and so is Edward. Actually everyone is happy there is child around. Esme, Rose, and Alice wish they could have kids. But since we are vampires we cannot reproduce. Esme has made due with us as her children, Alice has her shopping, but Rose it is the worse. She love's little Edward and would kill me if I did anything to take us away from the both of you." I couldn't help but smile at that. In the short time that I have known his new family I was already starting to love them all. And time would only make that stronger.

"But what are we going to do about Charlie? I want Edward too have his father in his life."

"I will just have to come around when Charlie is not around and make sure he never sees me. Don't worry with Alice's physic visions and my mind reading he will never even know about me."

"I wish there was another way."

"Me to love, me too. But until we figure something out this is the best we have." He laid back on the grass pulling me with me. I laid like that for a little while until I pulled away from him. He looked said but I just smiled. I rolled so that I was straddling him. "Bella." I put my finger to his lips and shushed him. I leaned forward and put my mouth next to his ear.

"If I remember correctly you use to love this." I said taking his ear lobe into my mouth and then moving to kiss his neck. I heard a little moan come from his lips and smiled against his neck. "I guess so." Before I could do anything else he picked me up and placed me next to him.

"Bella we can't do that anymore. I am so much stronger than you are now that I could easily kill you."

"I know you won't though."

"And I don't want to take the risk. Please Bella." I looked up into his dazzling eyes and was defeated the second I did.

"Okay." He smiled knowing he won this time. But if I had my way I would get him to crack.

**What do you think? What do you think should happen next?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter and a little twist at the end. Don't hate me to much!**

Chapter sixteen -

When the clouds started rolling in me and Edward headed back to his car. As soon as I was in the car the rain started to drop. We went back to the Cullen's house to pick up little Edward. When we walked in Alice was standing in the living room with little Edward.

"I will be taking the home Edward." I looked at Alice and the look on Edwards face told me that she really was.

"Why?" I asked?

"Charlie is going to be home and if Edward takes you he will see him. It is better this way." I just nodded, knowing that she was right. I walked over to little Edward and picked him up.

"Hey buddy did you have fun today?" He shook his head sleepy.

"Emmet and Jasper played with him a lot. So he will probably sleep well tonight. Wait?" She held up he hand and her eyes glazed over. "Yep he will fall asleep fast and sleep all night for you." I smiled at her. It would be nice to have a physic in the family.

"Well thanks Alice." I walked over to Edward. "Hey buddy you gonna say goodbye?"

"Byyyyye Daddy!" I gasped and looked at Edward who was frozen from shock.

"Honey what did you just say?" I asked looking at little Edward.

"Bye Daddy. He is my daddy." He said looking at Edward. "From the picture." He said looking back at me with incent eyes. I smiled.

"Yes baby he is the man from the picture. He is your daddy." I smiled hugging him closer to me. I looked at Edward and he was smiling. Edward kissed the top of his head and then my cheek.

"Bye buddy."

"Ready?" Alice asked bouncing next to us? I just nodded. The drive home was silent. I thanked Alice once we pulled up in front of Charlie's house. I grabbed little Edward from the back seat of her car and headed for the door and right then Charlie's cruiser pulled up. I laughed to myself. This is how Charlie would have seen Edward. I waved to Charlie and bye to Alice and walked into the house setting little Edward down to play. And headed to the kitchen to cook dinner.

The next few weeks went by fast. Graduation was next week and I was getting a little nervous. Since Edward was back in my life it was hard for me to focus on my homework. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were happy to have me and little Edward around. And little Edward was happy to have his dad around. He has not had any slip ups around Charlie with the mention that Edward was alive. Edward would come over after school and when Alice saw Charlie leaving the station would call Edward and he would leave. He would come back at night once Charlie was asleep. He would even stay the whole night since vampires don't sleep. And if little Edward ever got up in the night, which does not happen so much anymore, Edward was there to take care of him so I could get some sleep. It was nice having Edward around and I think he enjoyed it since he missed the first two years of our son's life.

I was enjoying to get to spend more time with Edward and I know Edward was happy to have time with our son. Jake was always around for us but there was always something missing. Jake was never Edwards father and he was never meant to be. Somehow I guess I knew I would find Edwards real father. But whatever that cause was, I am just happy that I have Edward back in my life. Of course Charlie thinks it is because of Alice and Rose that I am happy again. They are part of it. They wanted to be my friends knowing I had a child and they never judge me. And I am happy that Edward is back. But now that I know what they are and that Alice can see the future I bet she saw me coming into their lives and that is why she was pretty determined to be friends with me.

"Bella, earth to Bella!" Alice yelled waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head. I forgot that I was at school sitting in lunch before I let my mind wonder to the past few weeks.

"Sorry." I said looking at her.

"You feeling okay, love?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded my head. I didn't want to tell him I was day dreaming.

"Now that you have joined us. I was talking about tomorrow." Alice continued like I never lost focus.

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"Silly Bella. Our shopping trip. Me, you, and Rose are going shopping for outfits for graduation next weekend." I gasped. I know I was thinking about graduation next week, but to actually have someone tell you makes it so much more real.

"I kind of forgot."

"Bella you okay?" Edward asked again.

"Yeah I am fine. Just a lot on my mind."

"Well tomorrow will be good then. Shopping always helps me clear my mind." Everyone laughed at that. "What? Never mind. Anyway you can come over around ten tomorrow morning. Esme is going to be there with the boys so little Edward will be fine with them. Besides I am sure we wants to have some time alone with his daddy." Alice said looking between the two of us.

"Okay tomorrow at ten. Got it." I said picking up my water to take a drink. I looked back at Alice and her face was blank, she was having a vision. I heard Edward groan next to me. "What's going on?"

"It looks like our friends from Alaska are coming for a visit. But don't worry they are like us. Veggie's. They are more like extended family then friends." Alice said like nothing was wrong. But the look on Edwards face told me otherwise. I knew he wasn't going to tell me anything about it now with his family around, so I would just have to wait till later.

The last bell of the day finally signal. I ran out of the gym and there was Edward standing waiting for me. I went and gave him a hug and he took my hand leading my to the parking lot. Since Edward comes over after school every day he always drives home with me. But first I had to go pick up little Edward from the sitters. Which he was happy to see Edward waiting for him. When we got home Edward went to put him down for a nap since he didn't get one that day and was looking tired. I went to put some chicken in the oven to bake along with some potatoes and made a salad real fast.

"You know that Esme wouldn't mind watching him." I jumped when Edward spoke. His soundless movements always took me by surprise. "Sorry." He laughed.

"It's okay. "

"But Esme doesn't do anything all day and I know she would love to have more time with him. And it wouldn't cost you anything."

"I would feel bad putting that on Esme. And Mrs. Webber doesn't charge me anything."

"But Mrs. Webber has the twins she also needs to look after. Edward is going to be three soon and he is getting to be more of hand full." I laughed at that. It was true, Edward was becoming a little too much at times. "Esme doesn't get tired so he would never wear her out."

"Okay I will talk to Mrs. Webber next week and tell her that I found another person. As long as Esme does not mind." Edward smiled.

"She doesn't." I could help but smile back. I lost two years without that smile of his. Once dinner was cooking I took Edward to the living room. I wanted to find out what happened with him and their extended family.

"Why don't you like your friends from Alaska?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "I saw your face when Alice had her vision. You did not look to happy they are coming." He signed and took a deep breath.

"It is a long story. They are only here for a few days so it will be okay."

"But what happened?" I hated when he tried to move away from the subject. He did this when he was still human and it would bug me then.

"Don't worry about it Bella, please." I looked into his pleading eyes. He was not getting away with this.

"Edward please tell me. What is going on? Should I be worried? Are they going to try and hurt little Edward?" I asked. Maybe it was scared for us.

"No they would not hurt you or Edward. Especially if they want to stay friends with Carlisle." Then what was his problem.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing for you to worry about love."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you tell me right now." I yelled, trying to keep my voice down so I didn't wake our son. He sighed looking defeated.

"I don't think you are going to be happy and I don't want to upset you." I looked at him confused hopping he would continue. "Well after I was changed and joined the Cullen's they were living in Alaska at the time." I nodded I already knew this. "Well there are three sisters and a couple. Irina, Kate, and Tonya are the sisters. The sisters would always find human men to have their fun but Tonya showed a little interest in me when I first showed up. Actually her interest never went away. And it was worse because I could hear what she was thinking." Well a lot of girls showed interest in him back in AZ and I got through it then I can get through it now. I was a little jealous that she is a vampire so of course she is going to be beautiful.

"Okay so this Tonya girl showed interest in you. That's not that bad. A lot of girls show interest in you." I tried to sound convincing but I don't think he bought it. He took a deep breath.

"Bella that's not all though." Not all? What else could there be. When realization hit I gasped and looked at him shocked.

"Edward please tell me no."

"Bella I am so sorry. But when I woke up I couldn't remember anything. You know, when I first met you again I couldn't remember who you where. I didn't remember that I was in love with the girl of my dreams. I didn't know that I had a child on the way. I didn't know anything. But we are both vampires and it just happened Bella. You have to understand that when you are vampire everything is magnified. I couldn't help myself." I wiped the tears that were rolling down my checks away before I looked him in the eyes.

"Get out!"

"Bella please."

"I said get out Edward. NOW!" I stepped away from him so he could leave. I didn't want to talk to him right now and I especially didn't want to look at him. He looked like he wanted to say something but he got up and left without saying a word. I fell to the couch and let the tears roll down. I couldn't believe that he slept with another girl. I thought I was the only girl for him. That would explain why he didn't want to sleep with me now, he had another girl, a vampire girl, to sleep with.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are not to mad at Edward. Don't worry everything will be okay in the end I promise. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucky! Two chapters in one day. I must really like you guys.**

Chapter seventeen –

I don't know how long I sat there on the couch but when I phone rang it made me jump. I got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells it's dad. I was just letting you know that I am running late tonight. So go ahead and eat without me and I will heat up leftovers." I looked at the clock and noticed that he should be home by now.

"Okay dad see you later." I hung up the phone and looked around. Little Edward was still sleeping, he should have gotten up by now as well.

I went up the stairs to get him up. When I opened my door and looked at his bed he wasn't there. He wasn't in my room at all. I looked at the window and the window was wide open. I started to panic. Did Edward come back in my room and take him after I told him to leave? If he did I would never get him back. I could not fight a vampire. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. I ran to my truck but stopped when I heard someone crying. It was little Edward crying. I turned around trying to find him but I couldn't see him. his cries didn't sound close and then I saw it a blur in the trees behind Charlie's house. I took off running to where the blur was. I ran towards his cries. Why was Edward doing this? I thought he loved our son, why would he take him away from me and scare him. But what I saw in front of me almost made me fall over. There was a vampire holding Edward but it was not his father. This vampire had long blond hair tied back, he looked a little dirty like he didn't have a home, and his eyes were what scared me. The blood red eyes. That could only mean that he did not drink animal blood but human blood. And he was holding my crying baby.

"Please let him go." I begged which made him laugh.

"You humans beg to much."

"What do you want with him he is old a baby. I will go with you but please let him go." He looked Edward and then back at me. Now I wish I never sent Edward away he would be able to help in this situation.

"I have seen this face before. But he is too young. Where is his father?" I gasped. Was this the vampire that changed Edward?

"He doesn't have a father. His father died before he was born."

"Momma I want daddy." I looked at little Edward. Of all the times he could have let it slip that Edward was a live it had to be now.

"I'm sorry baby but daddy is no longer with us you know this baby." This made him cry even more. I felt bad that I was going to confuse my child.

"Daddy was at the house. Where is daddy?" He cried. The vampire laughed.

"Well, well. It looks like you know where he is. Lying to a vampire is not a smart thing to do."

"Please just let him go."

"How will I get what I want if I let him go?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To finish what I started. Where is this child's father?" So he was the one that changed Edward and took him away from me.

"I don't know I sent him away." He laughed again.

"You know where he went. Protecting him is not going to save your son."I tried to stop the tears that rolled down my face. But then I heard someone call my name and thought that my pray's were being answered.

"Bella?" It was Jake's voice. He called my name and stepped through the clearing of the trees. When he saw the scene in front of him he tensed up. "Bella." I looked at Jake for a second but then I looked back the vampire holding Edward.

"Please let the child go and you can have me. Taking me will get you what you want."The vampire looked between me and Edward debating.

"Fine. This child would only be a snack anyway." He set little Edward on the ground and he took off running towards me. I bent down to pick him up but the vampire was in front of me before Edward was. "But you on the other hand will fill me up." He said grabbing me neck.

"BELLA!" "MOMMA!" Both Jake and little Edward yelled at the same time.

"Jake take him back to your place and then take him Charlie when it is safe. Please keep him safe." The vampire laughed at me. But Jake picked up little Edward and gave me a sad look. But knew that if he tried to save me one of us would die. He took off running towards La Push with a crying Edward.

"Now let's go visit your vampire boyfriend." He said dragging me further into the woods. I tried to struggle against him but it was no use, he was to strong. And that only made him laugh at me.

**EPOV**

I didn't want to tell Bella what happened between me and Tonya. It was a onetime deal and that is all it ever would be. Even after it happened I felt like shit. I always thought I would wait for my true love but I was a newborn vampire and Tonya took advantage of that. But I knew if Bella ever found out it would break her heart. Even though she thought I was dead and I didn't remember her I still felt like I cheated on her. Our son is proof of our love, I just hope that I can do something to make her forgive me and not be mad at me for what I did.

I was glad the rest of the family went hunting. I was able to sit in my room alone and quite. I didn't have everyone's thoughts invading my mind, and I didn't have Alice to yell at me or ask me a hundred questions. But that was all cut short when a certain pixie Alice came breaking down my bedroom door.

"What the hell Alice. GET OUT!" I yelled. I did not want to talk to anyone.

"I have been calling you." Before she could say anything else I was invade with a vision she had while hunting. It was of Bella and Edward in the forest with a nomad vampire holding Edward. I growled. I had to help them. I should never have left her house, I could have prevented this. I jumped of my couch and ran to the door but Alice grabbed my hand. "Edward we have a problem. That is the same vampire that changed you. Also there are gaps in my visions. I had another one of the vampire and Bella walking somewhere and little Edward was nowhere to been seen. When I looked into his future I couldn't find him. "

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?" I growled.

"I don't know if he is with the wolves or if he is." I didn't let her finish what she was going to say. If that vampire killed him Bella would never forgive me.

"We have to find them NOW!"

"Edward maybe we should split up and try to find both of them at the same time?" I saw that Alice was making a plan.

"I need to find Bella. We can't do anything until we find Bella."

"Edward listen. The reason he has Bella is because he wants to finish what he started with you. His name is James and he is tracker. We need to get to the wolves to see if they have little Edward. And then we can get to Bella."

"Where is she Alice?" I growled.

"He wants to find you. He was going to bring you here but now he doesn't know what he is going to do with her."

"Em, Rose." I called. They both were in my room in less than a second. "You guys go to the border and make sure they have Edward I need to stay with Alice so we can save Bella." They both nodded and took off. Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were all downstairs waiting to see what was going to happen. No matter what happened I had to get Bella back.

**Sorry no more chapters today. It will be a few days before I am able to update again, Homework is calling my name and I need to respond. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen –

**BPOV**

"Were are you taking me?" I asked.

"You will see." Please Alice be able to see me. I tried to look around and see where we were. I could hear a river and I was guessing we were close to Edwards meadow. Why did I have to kick him out? If I didn't I would not be in this mess right now. "This is where we are going." In front of us was a broken down cabin with another vampire standing by the door. This vampire was a female with fire red hair. "Vicky." She turned around and smiled.

"She smells good."

"Doesn't she." I wanted to throw up with the way they were talking about me.

James threw me to Vicky and she threw me into the cabin. Even with my human senses I could smell the place rotting away. Please Alice where are you? I hoped Edward was okay. I hope that Alice saw this happening and the Cullen's are on their way to save me. If I make it out of this alive I will forgive Edward for what happened in the past. It still hurts to know that he slept with another person or in his case vampire, but I thought he was dead and he didn't remember. Mistakes happen. I am willing to move. But first I had to get out of this.

"It looks like we have company." James growled. I looked at the door way to the cabin, I couldn't hear or see anything. But I am just a human after all. "Grab her Vicky." The red head vampire came over to me and grabbed me by my hair and dragged me back out of the cabin. She handed me over to James and he took hold of me neck this time. Not hard enough to choke me, but hard enough that it was hard to breath. Just then I could see the Cullen's walk through the tree clearing.

"Let her go!" Growled Edward. I couldn't help but look at him. I was pleading with me eyes that he forgive me. If this is the last time I will see him I want him to know that I am sorry and that I love him.

"Or what?" Asked the redhead.

"It seems you are out number. Please let the girl go and we will all go nicely. There is no need for a fight." Carlisle spoke up. I wonder how he could also stay so clam.

"It is only fair. You see you have something that I want, so it is fair that I take something in return that you want." That made Edward growl.

After that it all happened to fast. Edward leaped for me and James but Vicky stopped him. I saw the others start to make a move but then I felt something sharp cut through the skin on my neck and then I was flying through the air. I don't know what hurt more the fire burning through my veins or when I crashed into the tree. I could hear tearing and I tried to look around but everything was fuzzy. I felt a few pairs of cold hands running over me but I couldn't see anything. It was to fuzzy and dark. I could feel myself slipping into blackness. I wanted to stay awake and tell Edward I was sorry but I couldn't fight it any longer. I heard people screaming but I could tell what they were saying before everything went black.

**EPOV**

"Edward leave him to your brothers, Bella needs you." Carlisle was trying to stop me from ripping James limb from limb. It was my right. He took my life from me and he threatened my son and took my Bella. But Carlisle was right. James bite Bella and threw her. Carlisle and Alice were already at Bella's side but she was not moving. I could hear her breathing and her heart beat beating too fast. "She has a broken leg and arm and a few broken ribs. But we have to get the venom out before it is too late. Alice go help the rest while I try to suck the venom out."

"NO!" I yelled. I wanted to be the one to do it.

"Edward, son, if we don't get the venom out it will spread and she will be turned." I just nodded my head.

"I know, but this is my fault. I want to be the one to suck the venom out." Carlisle looked taken back. After all I was only a few years old. Still a newborn.

"Edward son, I don't know if you will be able to stop."

"I will." Before he could say anything else I placed my mouth to the mark on her neck and started to suck the venom out of her blood stream. Her scent was so powering and her blood tasted even more. I could tell when the venom was out before her blood was nothing like I have ever tasted before. It was hard to stop. I didn't think I would be able to at first. But looking at her beautiful face and thinking of our son and the life we can have together made me pull back from her neck. Although I took a little more blood than needed.

"Well done son." Carlisle praised. He was lifting Bella up so we could get her to the hospital. The rest of the family was able to take care of James and Victoria. All that was left of them was a burning pile of purple fire. I ran with Carlisle back to the house to get in his car. Once he placed Bella in the back seat nicely I joined her, trying to bring confront to her. Carlisle took off speeding down the highway to the hospital. Her heart was getting weak, if we didn't get there soon it might be too late for her.

Carlisle pulled up in front of the ER. Ran inside to get a stretcher and some nurses. I lifted Bella out of the car and placed her on the stretcher while Carlisle wheeled her back in the ER and was telling the nurses what happened. Of course it would never be the truth. If I never remembered Bella this would have never happened. It is all my fault. I should have stayed away from her. I should have never told her about Tonya. And Alice should have seen this happening. I could have prevented it. Bella never needed to get hurt because of what I am. Everything was my fault.

**I know this is a short one but I wanted to give you guys a little something. I was going to drag out Bella's torture but I didn't feel right doing it. I never wanted her to get tortured just injured. What happened to little Edward and where is Jake? Why didn't he come back for Bella? Review and wait for the next chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen –

**BPOV**

When I opened my eyes everything was bright. I closed them tight and opened them slowing again trying to adjust to everything. When my eyes were finally opened I looked around. I was not in my room. This looked more like a hospital. When I tried to remember everything that happened I remembered that a vampire had little Edward and then took me to get to Edward and then he bit me and all the pain came back. I tried to reach my hand to my neck but that move hurt not just my arm but my ribs and my head.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommas awake!" my heart just melted, Edward was fine. I turned to his voice and he was sitting on Edwards lap right next to my bed.

"Bella!" Edward sighed relived.

"How long was I out for?"

"3 days." He said looking down at little Edward bouncing on his lap. "Everyone has been worried. Charlie is outside talking with Carlisle and Jake has been here."

"Charlie is here? What are you doing here?" Before he could say anything Jake walked through the door with Esme.

"Bella dear how are you feeling?" Esme was always so motherly. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Okay. A little sore, a little tired, and a little confused."

"Well I came in to take little Edward off your hands so you can talk with Edward and Jacob before Charlie comes in to talk to you." I just nodded my head. What happened in the three days that I was out? "Come on kiddo." Esme said picking up little Edward with ease. I watched Esme walk out of the room and once the door was closed I turned to look at both Edward and Jacob.

"What happened while I was asleep? And what are you doing here?" I said pointing at Edward. "What if Charlie walks in and sees you? And you," this time pointing at Jake. "What happened to little Edward once you left with him? Was he okay? Is he okay? What did you tell him?" After I got all my questions out I finally took a deep and much needed breath.

"Cool it Bella and we can talk. After all you just woke up." Jake always to joker in a bad situation. Edward did a low growl to Jake.

"First off Charlie knows about me thanks to this guy." Edward said jerking his head towards Jake. And I gasped.

"He what?"

"It is okay Bella. Well two of his vampire friends showed up at the border line looking for little Edward. The small one had a vision that you were taken and they didn't know where little Edward was. Looks like the physic can't see around us." Jake said smiling. "The big one said that they were going after you once the physic saw where he was taking you. Sam was the one to talk to them and assured them that little Edward was safe and being taken care of under strict orders from you. Once they left I took little Edward back to Charlie's just like you asked me too. Well he was already home when I got there and was in a panic seeing that you and little Edward were gone and the front door was open slightly."

"That doesn't tell me why you told him about Edward though."

"I am getting there. After I brought little Edward back Charlie was starting to panic about you. I told him that something happened and you told me to make sure little Edward was okay and that you would be fine. I was trying not to tell him anything but he was getting even more panic and mad at this time. Well then the little physic vamp turns up and says that you were in accident and Carlisle has you at the hospital. We all came rushing here and of course he." He jerked his head towards Edward. "Was pacing in the waiting room when we got here. And of course since little Edward was still in a panic ran to Edward yelling daddy. Once Charlie calmed down enough to actually look at him he knew who Edward was. And then he started asking questions."

"And what does he know?" This time I turned to ask Edward.

"Well Jake got the okay from Sam to tell Charlie about the wolves. So he knows what Jake is." I looked at Jake shocked.

"And let me tell you, he is a little scared of me now. It is kind of funny seeing that he is the chief of police and is always threatening me and now he won't even look at me." I just rolled my eyes at Jake.

"Anyways. Jake told Charlie all about the wolves. And then he wanted to know about me. I told him that something happened back in AZ that I was attacked and left for dead. But I didn't die fully. That I am still here but I had to change in order to be alive and that sometimes when people go through this change they don't remember anything and that is what happened with me. That is why I didn't let you know that I was okay or why I didn't go back home. But when you told my family your story I remembered everything. He wanted to know why I don't go back to my parents now and I told him that not everyone can handle the truth about me now and it is just better if we keep it between us. He wanted to know if you knew that I was different now and I told him yes. So he will probably ask you about that. But other than that he seems okay. He doesn't like that I lied to a lot of people and he doesn't fully trust me to be around you and Edward. But he trust Carlisle and Carlisle reassured him that everything is okay." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That all seems okay. I mean it is good now that Charlie is kind of in the loop of things so when I pack up and move with the Cullen's he won't get all upset. And I am glad that he knows Edward is alive so now I don't have to hide him or worry about little Edward slipping up in front of him. I guess this is all for the better.

"Well I guess everything seems okay. I mean Charlie doesn't know everything but enough that I don't have to hide anything from him."

"Yeah he said he wanted to only know what he needs to know and anything else he doesn't want to hear." I looked at Jake. That is Charlie, need to know only kind of guy. I just nodded my head at him.

"Okay now that I got Charlie out of the way of finding out about you. What did you tell him happened to me?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Well he knew something was up when I showed up with little Edward and I didn't know what I should tell him so I didn't really tell him. But thank god that little physic is good otherwise we would still be wondering what happened."

"She has a name." Edward growled.

"What did Alice come up with?" I asked before they could fight with each other.

"That you and Edward were playing in the woods behind your house with Alice. Jake came to talk to you and when he called your name it scared you and you fell down a hill rolling into a tree. And before you blacked out you told Jake to get Edward out of there so he wouldn't panic. Alice called Carlisle to help her and Carlisle and I came as soon as he hung up. Alice went to the hospital with us to make sure you were going to be okay and that is why she was not at the house when Charlie came home. And he believed it." I laughed. That sounded like something I would do and it is easy enough that I could remember.

"Wow. She is good."

**Okay question time, is everyone okay with me calling Edward and Bella's son little Edward? I don't want anyone getting confused because Bella calls him little Edward and Edward just calls him Edward. If you guys have any other suggestions on what I can call him let me know. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty –

Jake left after our conversation to leave me and Edward alone for a few minutes before Charlie came back in to check on me.

"Edward I am so sorry." I started to say but the look on his face made me stop.

"What are you sorry for Bella? This is all my fault. It is because of me that you were taken and attacked. Bella I am still a few year into this new life and I sucked the venom out because I felt bad. Your blood has always smelt so much better than any other human and I almost didn't stop." I said looking down at his hands.

"But you did stop. Edward it is not your fault. If I never got mad at you and kicked you out you would have known that someone was around and was trying to take little Edward. If I didn't make you leave you would have been there to protect us. So don't balm yourself because I'm not. I trust you Edward." He looked up at me and tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Charlie is coming. I will let you two talk alone." I just nodded my head. He might think we are done talking about this but we are not. Edward got up and walked to the door as Charlie entered the room. Charlie looked at Edward real fast but then turned his attention back to me while I watched Edward leave the room.

"Bella I am so glad you are awake. You really scared me there kid. You know you should not be playing in the woods." I laughed. He was right. If could trip over a flat surface I should not be in the woods. But he doesn't understand that if I didn't go in there I would not have little Edward today.

"You right, sorry. I won't do it again." He let out a breath that he seemed to be holding for a while. He also looked like he got no sleep.

"I'm sorry that you were left to take care of little Edward."

"Actually I really didn't. I stayed here most of my time. The little guy wanted to be with Edward. Bella do you know what is going on with him and his 'new' family?" he asked. I knew this was coming.

"Dad I am sorry I know I should have told you but I didn't know how you would take it. Yes I know what is going on. And I am okay with it. Dad I want little Edward to have his father in his life and you know what I was like when I thought he was dead, I can't lose him again. Please tell me that you trust me enough that when I say I am okay with everything you will believe me." I looked at him pleading. He took a deep breath.

"I trust you and your judgment. Doesn't mean I have to like it but I will trust it." I smiled at him. Always the difficult one.

"Thanks dad."

"Dr. Cullen says you need rest. So you get some sleep so you can come home." I just nodded my head. And right on queue Carlisle walked in asking how I was doing. I told him I was okay a little tired and a little pain. He gave me more pain meds that made me fall asleep almost instantly.

I was in the hospital for two more days after the day I woke up. Everyone came to visit. Well everyone but Jake. I guess now that I know the story and now that Charlie knows what's going on he feels he doesn't have to be around. I wanted to talk to him and thank him for coming over. I still have no idea why he came over, but if he didn't I don't know what would have happened to me or little Edward. Hopefully I would see him soon so I could thank him for saving little Edward.

Over the next few weeks life was a little more difficult. For one I couldn't walk in graduation I needed to be wheeled. Since I had both a broken arm and leg I couldn't use crutches. That was a little embarrassing. Especially when I had to tell people the fake story of how I got hurt. Also I haven't seen or talked to Jake since the hospital. Every time I called his house Billy would always say he was out doing stuff for the pack. Since I couldn't drive I couldn't go find him and demand to know why he hasn't come to see me yet. After all I thought we were best friends. And lastly I needed help bathing and getting ready. Thank god for Alice. If I didn't have Alice I don't know what I would have done. It would have been embarrassing to have Charlie help me. And Edward has been a real help with little Edward. Now that Charlie knows some of what is going on Edward can come around as much as he wants. And since I cannot do much with little Edward, Charlie let's Edward stay around a lot.

But today I should be getting my arm caste off and then I will be able to use crutches. No more help from others. Edward was coming over to pick me up and take me to the hospital to see Carlisle. Esme was going to watch little Edward for me. Whenever I saw little Edward with Esme and Carlisle it made me sad thinking how Edwards real parents don't even know about him. Me and Edward never really talked about it since I told him that his parents didn't want to talk to me after the cops claimed him dead. But I was glad that his 'new' parents liked me and our son. Little Edward was a big part of that family. All the women wanted children and couldn't have them and now that I am around with little Edward they love taking him places and watching him. They get their fill of motherhood. And it gave me joy to see little Edward calling Esme and Carlisle grandma and grandpa now. And I could tell they both loved it too.

"Bella what are you thinking?" I came out of my daze and looked at Edward. "Ever since I picked you up you have been out of it. Are you feeling okay?" I smiled at him.

"I feel fine. Just thinking about everything."

"Anything you would like to share?" I laughed at him. Ever since he turned into a vampire he has had the ability to read peoples mind. Well everyone's mind but mine. And now that he was use to it for two years he doesn't like not being able to read my mind, but me on the other hand like the fact that he can't read my mind.

"That I am happy that I will finally be able to use my crutches and do things on my own. I am happy that you and your family love little Edward so much. I feel sad when I think about how your real parents don't know about him. But then I see Esme and Carlisle with him and it makes me happy."

"They are happy. Everyone is happy. They were all happy before but ever since you and Edward came into our lives they have been even more happy. And as for my old parents they should never have blamed you and they would have known. I am happy with Esme and Carlisle and I want you to be happy to Bella." I smiled at him I was happy.

"I am happy." He looked at me and smiled. He pulled into a parking spot and got out to help me into the hospital. After Carlisle took the cast off he had another x-ray done to make sure it was all healed. And it was. I was given my crutches and it felt nice to be able to walk on my own again. It will be even better when I get my leg cast off, but I have another few weeks of that cast being on.

**I am not to happy with this chapter it is a little slow again. But don't worry things are going to be picking up next chapter. Since graduation has come and gone that can only mean little Edward's birthday is coming up and we all now a certain vampire that can never miss a chance to have a party. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one –

Both of my Edward's birthday is in two days. I wanted to have a little gather with the family. Well me, Charlie, Edward, little Edward, and the Cullen's. But oh no Alice had a whole-nother plan. She came over last week with plans for a joint birthday. I wanted to invite Jake but since I still haven't talked to him that he would probably not want to come to the Cullen's house for a party. I still sent him an invite since he wouldn't answer my calls or call me back.

As much as I hate parties I was actually looking forward for this one. For one it was not for me. And because it will be the first birthday of little Edward's that he will actually has his whole family.

I knew what I was giving Edward for his birthday this year. Well I was hoping he would accept it. If not than I had a backup plan. Before his parents kicked me out and told me never to come back they let me in their house and I was allowed in Edwards room. I don't think they ever noticed but I took his notebook with all his music compositions. If little Edward ever learned to play the piano I was planning on giving it to him, but I figured it would be best back in the hands of the owner. I know that Edward will give little Edward his compositions one day. He might even teach him to write his own. As for little Edward I didn't know what to get him. I wasn't able to give him everything that I wanted too but he had enough to keep him happy. Maybe me and Edward could get him something.

"Bella what are you thinking about?" Edward asked. Always wanting to know what was on my mind since he couldn't read it.

"What did you ever do when you were human? You know back then you couldn't read anyone's mind." I laughed at him.

"And back then I always asked what was on your mind, just like I have to now. You know it is not fair that I can hear our sons mind but not yours." I looked at him, he never really said if you could hear little Edwards mind and I never asked.

"What does he think about?"

"It is hard to listen to him. He is two so he is always thinking about many different things." He laughed.

"He is not two yet. He has two more days." He was growing up so fast. I was happy that he was getting older but then again I wanted him to stay young forever.

"Speaking of turning two. Bella he is too big for his crib. Don't you usually give them a different bed before now?" I looked down at my hands. He was right, little Edward was too big for his crib. The only problem was that my room couldn't fit a bed for him. If I took him out of his crib he would have to share a bed with me.

"I know. But I can't fit a bed in my room." Edward looked at me with sympathy. "It is okay. I will see what we can do. I might just have to get a smaller bed for myself so little Edward can have a bigger bed. It is not long before he won't even be able to lay down in it. But enough about the bed situation. What should we get little Edward for his birthday?" I asked. I had no idea what the rest of his family was getting him. No one would tell me, but of course Edward knew already.

"Well I was thinking we could get him a little piano. Then I could teach him how to play now or he can just play around on it for a few years and when he is older and has a longer attention span teach him." I glared at him.

"Our son has a good attention span for a three year old Edward Cullen." He laughed at me.

"Love you are so not scary. You are little a kitten trying to be a lion." I glared at him again making him laugh.

"Well I think that is a great idea."

"Good. Because I already got him one." I looked at him shocked. "Well you have been busy trying to heal and everything I thought I would take the liberty to get his gift."

"You are wonderful you know that." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me softly on the lips.

The next few days Alice was busy getting everything ready for the party. Which was tonight. I still didn't know if Jake was coming or not because I haven't heard anything from him. If he didn't I know little Edward will be sad, I will be sad too. I can't believe he is ignoring me like this. I thought we got over all the vampire/wolf problems, but I guess not. At five I grabbed little Edward and put him in the back of Charlie's cruiser. Since I still couldn't drive I had to drive with Charlie. I hated having little Edward back there. It was a little funny seeing a three year old in the back seat of a police car, but I begged Charlie to get something else but he said his cruiser was safer than any other car. When we pulled up in front of the Cullen house Edward came out to help me out of the car and to grab little Edward. Once he was out of the car he took off running towards the house.

"Happy birthday!" I said reaching up to kiss his check.

"Happy birthday Edward." Charlie was trying to forget about the conversation he had with both Edward and Jake but you could still tell he was a little uncomfortable.

"Thank you Charlie and thank you Bella. Well come in Alice and Rose just finished setting everything up and Esme just finished dinner." I looked at him confused. Dinner? They didn't eat. "It is steak. Esme didn't really cook ours and we will force some down and then choke it up later." He whispered in my ear. I felt bad for all the trouble they were going through. I tried telling Esme no but she said it was no problem. Walking into the house it was set up with a mix of a kids party and a seventeen year old party.

Dinner was not what I expected it to be. Esme was able to get Charlie and Carlisle into a long conversation about everything and anything. I thought since Charlie was a little quiet with Edward he would be like that with the rest of the family but he wasn't. Emmet played with little Edward and his food. It was nice to have Emmet around, he is a kid at heart. I honestly don't know how Rose puts up with it sometimes. I guess after so many years she is use to him. After dinner there was cake. Well there was only one cake that was for both Edwards but since it would only be little Edward, me, and Charlie eating the cake we let little Edward blow out the two candles that were lit. After cake I helped Esme clean up while Carlisle and Charlie went into the living room to finish their conversation and everyone else took little Edward to play.

"Momma! Momma! Is it time for presents yet?" little Edward came running into the kitchen and into my leg as I finished drying the last dish.

"Why don't you ask grandma." I said smiling down at him. He turned right to Esme.

"Grandma is it time for my presents yet?" He asked with his best puppy dog face. Esme just laughed.

"I think it is." With that he took off running back into the living room screaming. Me and Esme followed him into the living and found him sitting on Edwards lap bouncing up and down.

Once everyone was sitting they handed over their gifts one at a time. Alice and Rose got little Edward a few toys and a whole lot of clothes. I felt a little sad since he was a boy and didn't like shopping or clothes. But he grew out of his clothes so fast that I was happy. Jasper and Emmet got him a huge play set for outside that would stay here since Charlie does not have the room. It was already set up in the back and little Edward could not wait to play on it. Esme and Carlisle shocked me the most. The turned one of the guest rooms into a room for little Edward with a new bed for him. This way he would be able to stay over. I also think Edward has a different motive behind it. I would have to talk to him later about that. And of course me and Edward got him a little piano. He fell in love with it and when Edward told him he played a bigger one he couldn't wait to have daddy teach him. Charlie already gave him his present at the house and it was the complete series of Sponge Bob. That kid loved Sponge Bob and now that he had them all I will never be able to get him to watch anything else. After little Edward opened his gifts everyone went to talking while he played with some toys. Around nine Charlie started to pack little Edward up. I was going to stay the night here so that we 'kids' could celebrate Edwards birthday. Little Edward said good bye to everyone and I walked them out to the car. I watched Charlie drive away with my son. It was not the first night stay away from him but I didn't like staying away from him much. Back inside everything was different. Man vampires can work fast. The future was pushed out of the way. Emmet and Jasper where stacking video games while Rose and Alice were setting up a DJ station.

"Bella parties in this house are a little different and a whole lot nosier." Alice came up to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "Once we give Edward his presents the real fun begins."

"And what would that be?"

"Oh just some loud music and a lot of video games. Video games can get very competitive. But Carlisle and Esme usually go upstairs or downstairs and let us have our fun. That is until Emmet and Jasper start getting out of hand and Esme has to come threaten them." I could see that. Even though Esme is not their real mom they are still afraid for her like she is.

Esme and Carlisle gave Edward a new car. A nicer car, something called a Vanquish. It was something he would not drive all the time just on special occasions. I didn't see the point of having a special occasion car but it made Edward smile. Alice and Rose got him a new wardrobe. I was starting to see a pattern here. I was scared for my birthday. Emmet and Jasper got him new baseball gear and promised that the next game I would have to come and watch them play. But they can only play during a thunder storm and would not tell me until the game. That was something I was looking forward to. When it was my turn to give him my present Alice gave me a dirty little smile and wink. I guess she saw what I was planning. But I wasn't going to do that with everyone watching, so I gave him the notebook.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Just open it." I smiled at him. When he opened it and started flipping through the pages his smiled started to grow.

"It is my old compositions." He said looking at me with a spark in his eyes.

"I took it from your room before your parents told me they never wanted to see me again. I didn't think they would miss it much and it was something to remind me of you. And I also thought that once little Edward got older I would give it to him. But that was before I found you again, so I thought you would like it back again." He took me in his arms and gave me a big kiss right in front of everyone. When he pulled away he pulled me to the piano they had for him and started playing the first composition, which was my lullaby. I had missed hearing him play.

Alice was right, their parties were something else. We stayed up late playing video games and listen to music. Around 3:00 Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmet started to drift off to their own rooms. I was dead on my feet so Edward had to carry me to his room that now had a huge bed. I was very tired, but I still had enough energy in me for one thing.

**Here is a long one, hope you all like it. Review. What is on Bellas mind? **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two -

"Did you have a good birthday?" I asked Edward while he carried me to his room.

"I did. Last year I didn't want to celebrate my birthday. I didn't know when it was and I didn't really have anyone I wanted to celebrate it with. But this year you gave me everything I could have ever asked for and more. You just being here with me makes it the best birthday ever and then you add in our son and I am over joyed." I smiled into his neck.

"I am glad you had a good time." He laid me down on the bed and I pulled his arm. "Come lay with me." He looked at me and smiled but climbed in on the other side. I curled into his side for a minute waiting for him to relax. "I actually have one more thing for you before your birthday is over." He laughed.

"You are a little late. My birthday has been over for three hours now. But go ahead."

"No your birthday is not over until you fall asleep. Well in your case until I fall asleep." I laughed. He will never sleep again. Hopefully one day I will never have to sleep again either and then we can enjoy our nights together.

I looked up at him and smiled. I went into give him a hug so he wouldn't know what I was doing. He hugged me back which brought me closer to his neck. This always made him give in when he was human and the last time I tried it was hard for him to pull away, hopefully tonight he will just give in. I started placing open mouth kisses on his neck. I could hear a small moan in the back of his throat. I reached my hands up to unbutton his shirt. I got all the buttons open and was happy he didn't stop me. I pushed it over his shoulders and he took it off the rest of the way. I ran my hands down his chest and back up again before I twisted them in his hair. And this is when he pulled away.

"Bella we can't."

"Why not?" It is not like we haven't before, I mean come on we have a son together.

"I could hurt you Bella. I am much stronger now than I was before. I don't want to take that risk."

"Please Edward."

"I'm sorry Bella." I felt like I was being rejected from him. I tried to hide the tears that started to spill over. I don't know what hurt more the fact that he told me no or the fact that he has already done this with another girl, a vampire girl at that. "Bella please don't cry." He said pulling me to his chest. I tried to push away but he was too strong. I knew he would never hurt me so I don't see what the big deal is why doesn't he at least try.

"Edward why can't we just try. If it doesn't work out then I won't ask again."

"Bella I could never put in you that kind of danger. And besides it might be a little more of a challenge with your leg cast." I looked down at me leg forgetting for a minute that it was still broken. Maybe he was right.

"Fine." Was all I said. I could let it go for now, but when this thing was off I was going to get what I wanted. Edward laughed and kissed my temple.

"But I do have something for you." He said and then he was a blur and back all too fast. "Bella I have loved you since the day I met you. You are everything to me. And that night when I thought I would never see you again broke my heart. It was two years before I found you again and I promise to never let anything come and take you away from me. I will protect you always. Will you marry me?" Then he placed a ring inside my hand. "It was my grandmothers. She gave it to me before she died and told me to give it to the girl that I wanted to spend forever with. Bella, that girl is you." I wiped the tears that were spilling out of my eyes away. He was asking me to marry him. I always wanted this and when I thought I lost him forever I was heartbroken thinking I would never find another person to love as much as I loved Edward.

"Yes!" I said. Edward placed the ring on my figure and then picked me up and held me tight to him. We were alone for long before Alice came rushing into his room with Jasper not far behind her.

"YAY!" She screamed grabbing me from Edwards arms. "Bella you have got to let me plan the wedding. Oh this is going to be so much fun, and little Edward can be in it. Please Bella Please!"

"Okay Alice, but nothing too big." She started jumping up and down clapping her hands together. "But I want to do it this summer."

"You got it. Oh man I have to get planning." She ran out of the room grabbing Jaspers hand and pulling him with her.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into." I laughed at Edward.

"I trust her. And I don't care as long as when it is all over you are mine forever."

"I will be yours until the day the earth stops moving." I smiled up at him and leaned up to give him a kiss. He reached down to meet me.

This was supposed to be his birthday but I felt like my birthday came early this year. Now all we had to do was tell Charlie. And Jake.

**I bet you were not expecting that! I don't know how well Charlie is going to take it, but I know Jake is not going to be to happy. Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three –

That night I slept great. I was cuddled up next to Edward all night. Even though I didn't get what I wanted from him I got something much more. By the end of this summer we are going to be married. We will finally be able to be the family that we were meant to be when little Edward was born. The only thing I worried about was Charlie and Renee. I haven't talked to her much since I moved to Forks. She is busy with Phil and I didn't have the time or money to go visit her. And now that I am going to be marry Edward I don't think she would understand what is going on and I don't think she would be able to handle it. I would have to keep it a secret. But Charlie is not going to like the idea of me getting married so young. Him and Renee got married young and it didn't last. But they were never in love the way Edward and I are.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was sleeping, he looked so peaceful. I reached up and brushed my hand across is cheek. His eyes popped open and he smiled down at me.

"Good morning."

"Morning." I smiled back at him.

"Would you like breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you go get ready and I will go make you some breakfast." I gave him a questioning look.

"Since when do you cook?" He never cooked, not once. Well he did try once and that didn't turn out to well. I had to step in and save our dinner.

"Okay well maybe I don't cook but Esme can. I will ask her to make you something." I didn't want her to have to go to any trouble.

"I can make myself something to eat you know."

"Just go get ready." I laughed at him and rolled off the bed. I walked into his attached bathroom and took a nice long hot shower. I got out and wrapped the towel around me and went back into his bed room. When I got back in his room my clothes were gone but there were new ones sitting on his bed. Alice.

"Alice!" I called. She had given me a pair of black leggings and a plaid t-shirt dress.

"Yes?" She sang as she danced into the room.

"What did you do with my clothes?" She gave me a shocked look.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Aren't those them?" She asked smiling at the end.

"Oh Alice. You better watch it before me and Edward go off to Vegas and get married." She gasped.

"You wouldn't."

"Would I?" I asked. Her eyes became unfocused as she looked into the future.

"Nope I am still doing the wedding." She smiled and ran out of the room. I guess there was nothing else I could do but where was she left me. I put the clothes on and went into the kitchen to find eggs and bacon sitting on plate for me at the island. Edward was cleaning the dishes.

"I do hope you didn't make this." Edward laughed at my comment.

"No Esme did." I smiled and went to enjoy my breakfast. I clean my plate when I was done and turned to look at Edward.

"We have to tell Charlie today."

"I know." I looked down at my hand and smiled at the ring. I never thought I would be the one to get married, but with Edward everything changed. I wanted things I never thought I would want.

Time Edward and I left to head back to my place it is one. This was good because little Edward should be taking his nap, so me and Edward would be able to talk to Charlie alone. When Edward pulled in front of Charlie's house I started to panic. Could I really do this?

"Bella it will be okay. You need to calm down, your heart sounds like it is going to leap right out of you." I looked at him and gave him a small laugh. I took a few deep calming breaths before I stepped out of the car. Edward was by my side before the door closed. We walked up the front steps and into the house.

"Charlie?" I called out. I could hear the sports channel playing in the living room so I knew little Edward was asleep.

"In here." He called back. I grabbed Edwards hand and walked towards the living room. Charlie was laying on the couch so I took the chair next to the couch and Edward stood by my side. "How was the party?" Charlie asked looking at us.

"Fun." I replied.

"Everything okay Bells?" He sat up looking worried.

"Actually Charlie everything is more than okay." Edward answered for me. Charlie didn't look at him but kept his eyes on me.

"Really Charlie everything is great. Me and Edward just want to talk to you about something." Charlie jumped to his feet.

"Please tell me you are not pregnant again." I looked shocked I didn't even think about this.

"No! I am not pregnant again. I don't know if I really want to go through that again." I said, I could feel my face turning red. I never told Edward much about the pregnancy or the birth of our son. It was the worst pain of my life, I don't know if I really want to go through that again.

"Then what is the matter Bells?" I looked at Edward and took a deep breath.

"I know this all happening so fast but Charlie we want to get married." Charlie looked like he stopped breathing.

"Actually Charlie I know I should have asked you first but instead of asking if I can marry your daughter I am asking for your blessing that we can get married. I already asked Bella last night and she said yes, it was the best birthday present I could have asked for." Charlie still didn't look like he was breathing. He looked down at my left hand and saw the ring. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bella?" I smiled at him.

"It is. I want to be the family we are meant to be. I know that we are young, but we already have a son together and I think it is time that we start acting like a real family."

"And what about your mother?" I looked down at my hands.

"I don't think we can tell her. She still thinks Edward is dead and I mean I don't think she would be able to handle this whole situation like you can dad. I think it would be best if we never told her." Charlie took another deep breath.

"Your right she would lose her mind with all this crazyness. As long as this is what you want and you are happy Bella I can't stop you. You are eighteen and you do have a son. Do this because of love not for little Edward." I wiped away the tears that rolled down my cheeks. I did not expect Charlie to handle this all so well. I jumped up and went to give him a hug.

"Thanks dad. And I promise I love Edward more than anything and I want to be with him forever."

"Then I will be there." I smiled and hugged him again.

Wow I did not expect that. I thought he would freak out, but he didn't. One down, one to go. I told Edward that I thought I should be the one to tell Jake and alone. I knew Jake wouldn't hurt me, but if Edward was there he might try to rip him apart. Edward didn't like this plan to much but I promised I would be alright. After considering it for a while he was okay with the idea.

It has been a few days since little Edward birthday and I finally was able to get a hold of Jake. He said he had something for him and wanted to bring it over. I told him that was fine. I sent Edward home so I could talk to Jake alone. I knew he would freak out but I hoped he would understand that it was the right thing to do. I heard Jake knock on the door and told him to come in, it is still hard to get around with my broken leg.

"Hey Jake!" I said when he walked into the living room. Little Edward was on the floor watching Sponge Bob.

"Unce Jake!" Little Edward screamed and ran over to him.

"Hey buddy. I brought you something." He said handing him a giant stuff wolf animal. I laughed it kind of looked like him when he was a wolf. "Sorry for missing your birthday."

"Its okay. Momma look." He said showing me the wolf. I smiled at him and he went back to his spot on the floor watching his movie but holding the animal this time.

"Come sit Jake." I said moving so he could sit next to me. Jake sat down and let out a breath he was holding.

"Bella I am sorry that I have not been around. Sorry that I freaked out. It is just hard to see you and little Edward with them." he said grabbing my hand. I should have moved the other way so he would have sat on my right and not my left. When he picked up my hand I knew when I felt the ring when he got a confused look on his face and looked down at my hand. "What is this?"

"Jake I need to tell you something. "

"You can't be serious. You are really thinking of marrying him?"

"I am not thinking about it, I am marrying him. Jake please understand, he is little Edwards father. I was in love with him before he was turned and nothing is going to change how I feel about him." Jake jumped to his feet. I was glad that he was able to keep his voice down so he didn't scare little Edward, who still didn't notice our conversation, gotta love Sponge Bob.

"I can't believe you are going to marry him. Bella he is not alive anymore. What is he going to suck the life out of you too?" He asked. I looked up at him shocked. I did want to be turned into a vampire but I never mentioned it to anyone. Not even Edward.

"We haven't talked about that. But Jake please I want you to be there."

"Sorry but I won't be. I can't watch you throw your life away. I can't watch you make the biggest mistake of your life. And think of little Ed. What about him?"

"What about him? He deserves his father in his life."

"I thought he was." Jake growled back.

"He is. But I mean he deserves to have his parents together like a real family." That made Jake laugh.

"You can be a real family when he is alive. He shouldn't even exist."

"You shouldn't either." That made him laugh again.

"I am still human Bella, they aren't."

"You are when you when you want to be. The other half of the time you are an animal, how is that human?"

"Forget it Bella. I don't want to do this, especially to little Ed. But if you marry him we can't be friends anymore. You will be part of our enemy. And if they bit you Bella it will only mean war. You are making the wrong choice. And I will not be a part of your choices. Do what you want but I am out." And with that he left before I could say anything else. When he slammed the door little Edward looked up at me.

"Where Unce Jake?" He asked.

"He had to leave buddy, I'm sorry." He just nodded his head and went back to watching the TV.

I knew he would be mad but I didn't think he would be that mad that he wouldn't want to be friends anymore. He was always there for me and now he is just gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four –

I knew Jake was going to be mad but I didn't expect him to react that way. Throw away our friendship just because I was marrying Edward. I was in love with Edward and I was completely broken when I thought he was gone forever. I had to move here with Charlie to get away from it all. And Jake was there to help be through my dark time. He was there not only for me but for little Edward. Even though he is a year younger than me he always loved coming over to play with little Edward and to make sure I was okay. I can't believe that he is just going to walk away after everything we have been through. If that is how he sees our friendship, something that can just be thrown away, then he can walk away. I am going to marry Edward and we are going to finally be a family. The family we were meant to be until James tried to take that away.

It has only been three days since Edward asked me to marry him and three days since I told Alice she could plan the wedding and with the way she was working you would have thought she never stop. Which she probably didn't. But she had so much planned already I couldn't believe it. I told her I wanted to get married this summer and so we are getting married next month, July 18th. The wedding is going to be at the Cullen's house, which I was happy. There house was nice and big and I didn't want anything to over the top. Alice was going to be my maid of honor and she was doing a great job filling that duty. She told me she already found my dress and ordered it. We were just waiting for it to come in so she could do any alternations. She also found her bridesmaids dress. It was a deep purple color that had only one side shoulder strap, it came just above the knee and flared out from the waist. It was so Alice that I loved it. I wasn't the kind of person to get all worked up about weddings but with Alice doing everything so great I was a little extricated.

Me and little Edward were spending the day at the Cullen house. Well with just Edward, the rest of the family went hunting for the day. Edward said he went last night while I was sleeping so he wouldn't have to miss any time that we could be spending as a family. But today I wanted to talk to him about a few things, so when we got to the house I sent little Edward off to play with his little piano. There was more room for it at Edward's place and we put it by his big piano so the two of them could play together, it was actually really cute. Me and Edward were sitting on the couch just listening to the music little Edward was trying to make and I took this as my chance to get some answers from Edward.

"Edward I think we need to talk about a few things." He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Nothing bad just a few things we should probably get figured out before we get married. It all for after we are married. Like what is your families next move? What and where are we going to go? Where are we going to live? What about college? Just things like that."

"Well I think we were planning on moving back to Alaska. We have another home there that ever few years they will move back there and just take a break from the whole human thing. I mean they still hunt animals and everything but no one goes to school and Carlisle doesn't work. That never last longer than a year. Everyone I think gets bored after a while. I was thinking that we could move with them. Everyone would love for you and little Edward to live with us. And if you don't want to we can get a home of our own, we have enough money that you don't have to worry about anything. Bella, I will take care of you. And as for college I didn't know if you wanted to go or not, I mean I always wanted to go but now that I am a vampire I don't think becoming a doctor would be good for me."

"Edward I don't care where we go or where we live as long as I am with you. If you want to move with your family I would love to. After all they will be my family too soon. I already think of them as family." That made Edward smiled. He was having a hard time dealing with being a vampire and having a new family, he thought I would accept it. But I loved all of the Cullen's and I did think of them as family. I would never want to be away from them.

"Well I will talk to Carlisle and see what the next move for the family is. " I smiled and nodded my head. There was one more thing I wanted to talk about but I don't think he will be too happy about.

"Edward I love you and I never want to lose you." He just looked at me with a blank face, I had a feeling he knew this conversation was going to be happening sooner or later. "I already thought I lost you once and it almost broke me. I can't ever think of losing you again I couldn't handle it. And there is going to be a day that our son is going to look like your twin while I look like your mother and I don't want that. Edward after the wedding I want you to change me." His mask turned to one of anger.

"No."

"Why not?"

"This isn't something I would have asked for. I didn't ask for this. Bella I am never aging, stuck at 17 forever. This isn't a life I would have chosen for myself and I am not going to let you become what I am. Bella I love you too much to damn you to this life."

"Edward you wouldn't be damning me to anything. I am choosing this. I want to be with you forever and the only way that can happen is if you change me."

"What about Edward? You won't be able to be around him for a while. And what happens when he gets older are you going to let him go on and watch him die or are you going to want to change him too?"

"It will be his choice. If he wants to stay human and live his life out to the end then I will have to respect his wishes, but if he would like to become like his parents then we will change him."

"Bella you are not going to want to put your child through that. It is three days of burning pain. I don't want you to go through it. And when you are first changed all you can think about is the blood. You won't be able to see if for a year or more. Not until you can get your thirst under control."

"What about you? You were able to control your thirst when you were first changed. Maybe I will be the same and then we won't have problem."

"Not many newborns are like me Bella. Carlisle and Jasper still don't understand it. But I will not put you through that."

"So what you are just going to watch me and our son die then?"

"No when your time comes then I will find a way to join you wherever you go."

"Edward you can't do that."

"I can't let you be changed into a vampire."

"Please?"

"No and we are not talking about this anymore."

I wanted to be with him forever and the only way that could happen is if I am changed. I am not giving up, besides he is not the only vampire I know. I have made my decision and it is time I start living the life that I chose.

**WOW I can say that I am on a roll getting these chapters out. Everything is just coming to me. Well I am happy, more for you readers to enjoy. What do you think, you think Edward should change is mind and give into changing her or stick with not wanting to damn her to the life of a vampire? Please Review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry this is another short one. Some of you have mention that Bella would not want to go to Alaska seeing as that is where Tanya lives. I have cleared that up in this chapter but I will let you all know that Bella doesn't care where Tanya is because Edward chose her. And when they move to Alaska they will already be married and Tanya will mean nothing to Edward so Bella is okay with it. Hope you all like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter twenty five –

I haven't talked to Edward about changing me anymore. I wanted to be like him, I wanted to be like his family, and the only way that could happen was to change me. I didn't want to take him away from his family when I died and I didn't want to grow old without him growing old with me. I knew it would be a hard decision to watch our son grow up if he didn't want to be turned into a vampire, but it is his choice. I think that after growing up with a family of vampires he would want to join us but it is his choice all the same. I let the conversation go for the time. I had other things to worry about. For one thing I finally got my leg cast off. It was weird to be able to walk on it again, but it was nice to be able to walk normal, well normal for me, again. And the wedding was only in two days. I left most of the planning to Alice and the rest she wanted to surprise me with, so I did not know much of what was going on for the wedding. All but for my dress.

I was never one for dresses, but the dress Alice picked out was perfect. The skirt of the dress flowed all the way down to the ground with a long train, and the top was corset. It was an off white color with gold flowers in the front trial all the way down the dress. It was perfect. I could not believe that in two days I would be Bella Cullen. I wanted to be able to give little Edward the last name Cullen but I didn't think it would be able to happen since Edward is suppose to be dead, but Jasper told me that they have a lawyer that makes illegal papers for them and that is how they are able to move from town to town starting over. I still wanted him to keep every name he already has and just had Cullen to the end. Each and every name he has means something to me and when he is old enough he will know the meaning as well, and I am so happy that Edward agrees with me and is willing to do this for me. So after we were married Edward would "adopt" his son and little Edward would have another name added to the end of his name, _Edward Anthony Mason Sawn Cullen_, it was a lot but it every name was a part of him and a reparation of his parents life.

I still haven't talked to Jake and I wasn't planning on talking to him anytime soon either. I know Alice sent him and Billy an invitation to the wedding because I wanted him there but we still haven't heard anything from him. If he didn't come to the wedding then I don't know when I would see him next, after the wedding me and Edward are going on our honeymoon. I have no idea where we are going, no one will tell me and Alice is packing for me. That I am worried about. After the honeymoon me and Edward are coming back to Forks so I can say goodbye to my friends and Charlie and then we will meet his family in Alaska. Something I am not looking forward too. Tanya and her family live in a Alaska and not that far from the Cullen's. And they are all coming to the wedding. I am not worried since Edward picked me over Tanya, but I don't like the fact that they have done more than I would have liked. And she is a vampire. If I have my way I will be a vampire soon enough and then there is be nothing to worry about. Edward is picking me while I am still human and that is more than enough to get me to go anywhere with him, even if it means moving near Tanya.

"Bella! Bella!" I shook my head to get me out of my thoughts and back to the present. I looked around and found Alice looking up at me with a worried look on her face. "Are you feeling okay? Cause if you throw up on this dress I just might have to kill."

"Sorry Alice. No I am fine. And I don't think Edward would be too happy with you."

"He wouldn't. But this dress is a masterpiece and I can't have you messing it up. What is wrong anyway?" Alice and her fashion. She was doing my last fitting for the wedding and every time I put on the dress she would threaten me some way.

"I was just thinking. Everything is happening so fast but I am ready for it all." She smiled up at me.

"And we are all excited for you to become part of the family, more ways than one." I smiled at that. Edward didn't want me to become a vampire but Alice saw my decision and wants me to join the family not just by marrying Edward but by becoming a vampire. Rose is not to happy with the idea but she has kept her mouth shut after trying to tell me it was wrong. She feels that since none of them were able to decide what they wanted, their choice was taken from them that I should not choose this and that I was choosing wrong. But she understood why I wanted to do it so she left the subject alone. "All done!" Alice jumped up clapping her hands. "Perfect! Now let's get you changed." Alice helped me out of my dress and I put my normal clothes back on.

"When will everyone be back?" Everyone went hunting. They wanted to hunt right before the wedding so there were not mishaps with the humans that were coming. Me and Alice were at the Cullen house and little Edward was sleeping in his room at the house that Esme and Carlisle put together for him. Ever since Charlie found out about almost everything, well everything expect the fact that the Cullen's are vampires, little Edward has spent many nights over here. Some nights if little Edward didn't want to sleep Edward would take him back here so I could sleep and bring him back in the morning before Charlie would wake up and find him. Little Edward loved all of the Cullen's and they all loved having him around.

"They are home!" Alice shook my shoulder to get my attention again. I looked towards the door and Edward was standing there. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said kissing the top of my head.

We went back into his room just until little Edward woke up. When he did Edward was going to take us back home so I could have dinner with Charlie. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could now before I wouldn't have any more time with him. Then like every other night Edward would sneak in my room was Charlie was asleep, but tomorrow night his brothers were taking him out for his bachelor party and I would not see him until the wedding. It was hard being away from him, but I just had to think that in two days I would never have to be away from him again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the long up date, but I have been busy with school. But dont worry this is my last week so I will have plenty of time to update after this week. But here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, the wedding chapter! I would not have been able to finish this chapter without the help of my new found Beta, TeamCullenGuys!**

* * *

Twenty six –

Last night was horrible. I got no sleep once Edward left. Jasper and Emmett came over and almost dragged him out of my window. The thought that he almost had to be dragged out didn't help much, the thoughts about all the things that could go wrong still kept me awake. What if Edward changed his mind about marrying me and just left me there standing in front of everyone? I know he would never do that, but one long night of thinking was all it took to multiply the thought that I wasn't on his level. It was hard to think of all the different things that could happen. After all I am a human and he is a vampire who has a child. What if he was glad that I thought he was dead and wanted nothing to do with his son? What if me finding him caused him to resent me and he wanted nothing to do with me and his son? I had been playing a dismal scene in my head, one of Edward's disgusted face as he left me and little Edward to his shiny silver Volvo when I heard a light knock on my door that brought me out of all my worries. I turned towards the door to see Alice walk in.

"Bella will you stop worrying? Everything is going to be fine! After I fix you up of course." I smiled at Alice. No matter what the problem was Alice could always reassure me about anything. It must be because she can see the future. "Come on Bella get out of bed!" I groaned and did as she asked. If not, she would just drag me out of bed. I stumbled a little and yawned. I just wanted to go back to bed. "Gee Bella what did you do last night? It looks like you didn't sleep at all, this is not going to do. I am going to have to spend more time on your makeup now. Get dressed!" She sang dancing out of the room. Why even bother? I will look plain and boring next to Edward. Even in his human days, I could never compare to him. All of the strange looks we got in school had proved it. I picked out a my favorite pair of jeans, and a t-shirt I had gotten at some museum I visited on a field trip knowing Alice would scoff at the outfit. After getting dressed and using the bathroom for a human moment I brushed my teeth. I made it all the way down stairs without tripping to see Charlie and little Edward in the kitchen eating. Alice was feeding little Edward. It was cute to see how much she obviously adored him. It made me feel bad that she could never have children, I could tell she wanted one but kept herself busy with shopping to keep her mind off of it.  
"Ready Alice?" She turned around with one of her big Alice smiles on.  
"It's about time Bella!" I just rolled my eyes at her. "Alright dad I will see you at the Cullen's with little Edward. Are you okay to get him ready?" Charlie sometimes had trouble getting himself ready let alone a child.  
"Oh don't worry Bella. The boys are coming over here to get ready while the girls get ready at our house. Edward will be here to get him ready." I smiled at that. Father and son getting ready, Edward missed so much in our lives that this would be perfect for them to bond a little more.  
"Oh that's perfect."  
"You know Bells I can get both me and Edward dressed." I laughed at Charlie. "But I will see you there." I gave Charlie a hug and followed Alice out to her yellow Porsche ready to head over to the Cullen house. Sitting in her car without talking left my mind to worry again. I didn't realize my legs were shaking until Alice lightly slapped my leg.  
"Gee Bella claim down. Everything will be fine. Trust me." Never bet against Alice. It didn't take long to get to the house with Alice driving. The outside had white lights on every tree lining the driveway, and more up the porch to the front door. The outside was so wonderful I couldn't even think about what the inside looked like. It looked like a fairytale, the lights shining on the trees. As soon as I stepped out of the car Alice was in front of me covering my eyes.  
"Alice what are you doing?" Alice just laughed.  
"I want everything to be a surprise, so you will not be able to see anything until it is time to get married." I rolled my eyes knowing she felt it through her hand, or at least had seen me decide to, with her future-seeing ability. Alice just grabbed my hand and lead me into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. Well she had to carry me since I kept tripping on the stairs from not being able to see where I was walking. Okay, so I still would have been tripping with my eyes open.  
"I will not miss that." I said sitting in the chair Alice pointed me too. She looked at me confused.  
"Miss what?"  
"Tripping over everything." Alice just laughed. There was a knock on the door and Rosalie walked in. "Hi Rose."  
"I was just checking to see if you need any of my help." Rosalie asked Alice. Edward told me that he was surprised that Rosalie talked to me, that she didn't really like talking to many people besides her family. He said that once she found out about little Edward her thoughts changed about me. That she feels bad for me. It helped that I had a baby that she could play with. She wanted a child so badly.  
"Sure, you can do her hair while I do her face." Alice said clapping her little hands. I just closed my eyes and relaxed while they went to work. I must have dosed off for a little because the next thing I heard was Alice telling me the boys were here. Both of my Edwards were finally here. I jumped up to go see them. "Where do you think you are going?" Alice asked.  
"To find my son." I hadn't seen him all day and I wanted to make sure he was all ready.  
"He is fine. We still have to get you dressed. We only have fifteen minutes until we start. And Charlie will be up in ten with EJ." EJ?

"EJ?" My mind tried to work through the initials.

"Edward Jr. Bella we need to call him something other than little Edward, he won't be little forever." I shared a sad laugh with Alice. She was right. I wished I could keep him little forever, but all little babies have to grow up. I followed Alice into her closet to put on my dress. She first put the garter on and then I stepped into the dress while she put the shoes on. The heel wasn't very high, but any heel on my shoes made me slightly nervous. I stood in front of her giant mirror excited, the dress fit me perfectly, the train was just long enough to be elegant, but short enough to be somewhat easy to walk in. The gold flowers that trailed down the front of the dress reminded me of Edwards eyes. It was an off-white color, so it wasn't too bright. The color made my skin color a little bit warmer looking. My hair fell down in ringlets covering the skinny straps of the dress. My makeup was beautiful, natural pink lips, brown smoky eyes, and blushing cheeks. Alice had also covered up my sleep deprivation. Rosalie left the room to get ready so she could be downstairs ready to play the music. Next to Edward she was the best at playing the piano. There was a knock on the door that pulled me from my thoughts. Alice opened the door to reveal Charlie and Edward Jr. I couldn't help but smile at the both of them

"You look nice Charlie." Which made Charlie blush a little. I know where I got that from.

"I will be right back Bella I just need to go get my dress on." Alice said. I just nodded at her. Charlie could really clean up well. He was clean shaven, and in a black suit with no tie. Little Edward was in a tux like his father's tux will look like.  
"You look nice Bella." Charlie said with a proud tone in his voice.  
"Momma pretty!" I smiled at little Edward and picked him up.  
"Thanks buddy."  
"Ready?" Alice asked walking back into the room. That was fast.  
"Wow Alice I love the dress." Her dress came up just above her knees, in a very old-fashioned looking lace, that was colored lilac that complimented her pale skin, with a satin tie just below the bust tied around the back. She had on natural makeup

"Thank you! Its time to start! Are you ready?" I just smiled and nodded, my heart beating wildly in my chest. "Alright I am going to send EJ out and then I will follow him. Count to five and then follow me out." I couldn't do anything but smile. This was it, I was actually going to marry Edward. Little Edward, (EJ just hasn't grown on me yet) started walking down the stairs and Alice followed after. I took a deep breath and looked towards Charlie and smiled. Charlie smiled back and we hooked arms, my other hand grabbing the banister as we started down the stairs. When we reached the bottom everything seemed normal, as it always looked. I gave Charlie a confused look. Charlie just gave me a small laugh, leading me towards the back doors. When the back yard came into view I gasped, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The backyard had totally been changed. It looked like an earthy magical garden, with single white intricate wire chairs with emerald green ribbons tied around the back, a lace aisle, and more twinkling lights covering everything including a big gazebo. I looked out to Rosalie at the piano, which I'm sure Emmett had helped move outside with his vampire strength. She was wearing a long golden silk gown, that had a sweetheart neckline. Alice decided traditional wedding music and Rosalie was excellent at it.

"Ready kid?" Charlie asked, I smiled and nodded. As we stepped out the back door the music stopped for a moment and then started again only louder to announce my arrival. Everyone was looking at me and Charlie, but I was only looking for one person. I looked up at the gazebo that was placed in the Cullen's backyard just for today and found Edward standing up there next to Jasper and Emmet. Our son standing next to him. Looking at the two of them you could tell who little Edward belonged to. Mr. Weber was standing in the gazebo with Edward waiting for me. I wanted to run to him but Charlie wouldn't let me if I tried. After what felt like a year of slowly pacing up the aisle like all brides do, I was finally standing in front of Edward. "Dearly beloved," Mr. Weber's voice carried through the backyard. "we are gathered here today, to join Edward Anthony Cullen, and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. Who here gives Bella away?" "I do." My father answered. Charlie let go of my hand, I took Edward's hand and smiled at him relishing in his honey eyes before turning to face Mr. Weber.

Our vows her simple and short. "Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" I smiled at Edward and said I do sliding the ring onto his finger. "Edward Anthony Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" Edward smiled at me saying I do as he slid my ring on my finger. I looked down at it and smiled. "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you make kiss the bride." Edward pulled me in for a short sweet kiss. I smiled against his lips and pulled away. There would be more time for that when we were alone.

The reception was in the backyard as well so we did not have to go far. We had a night wedding so the Cullen's could be outside along with their other vampire family members. The wedding was small, only a few close friends. We never told Renee anything so she and Phil were not here. It was a little sad knowing my mother will never know that I got married but it was the right thing. Charlie knew enough but not everything. He knew I would be moving with the Cullen's when we got back from the honeymoon, but he never asked questions. Me and Edward lined up for everyone to come and congratulate us. Charlie was first followed by Carlisle and Esme. Then Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmet. Angela and Ben came. Finishing the line of congratulators was the other vampires, the Cullen's cousins as they call them.

"Oh Edward such a young man to marry so soon. Especially after the change." Edward held me closer to him and smiled.  
"What can I say Tanya, when you have found the one, you don't want to let them go." My smile faltered a little when he called her Tanya. So this was she. She was beautiful, but that was also because she was a vampire. Tall, pale skin, golden eyes, and blonde hair. I never thought Edward was one for blondes but I guess when you don't remember anything you will go for anything.  
"Well I am happy that you two found each other again. This is really a great love story." She was nice.  
"Bella this is Tanya and her sisters Kate and Irina." Edward introduced. I smiled at them all.  
"It is nice to meet you all."  
"Welcome to the family Bella." Kate smiled and gave me a big hug. I liked her.  
"Momma! Daddy!" Little Edward came running over to us and Edward turned around to pick him up. All three of the sisters gasped. "Cake!" he screamed. I laughed. Of course he would want to have cake first.  
"Not before dinner buddy." Edward was taking to his father role very well. "Tanya, Irina, Kate I would like you to meet my son Edward. Edward can you say hi to our friends." Edward buried his face into Edward's neck and waved his hand in front of him. I laughed, he definitely got that from me.  
"How?" they all asked at the same time.  
"It is a long story." I said before Edward could. "Here, Kate can you take him to get something to eat?" Edward asked. "Sure! I would love to!" Edward then handed him over.  
Me and Edward were then whisked away by Alice to the house to have pictures taken. I threw my hands over my face as we walked to the room and Alice told me "Come on Bella, little Edward won't hardly be able to remember this when he grows up! You need the pictures done!" I found it not to be so bad after all, and we were out of there in no time. I guess with a camera that probably cost more than Edward's tux, Alice was a photographer. She didn't show us the pictures yet though. Me and Edward left to find little Edward stuffing his face with macaroni and cheese.

The evening went well, we humans enjoyed a catered buffet full of anything you could think of. When it was time to cut the cake Edward was nice and placed the piece in my mouth, but I knew he didn't really want to eat his piece so I smeared it all over his face. He tried to get me back but I picked up little Edward to block me and Edward smiled as he grabbed little Edward. He sat down with little Edward to help feed him. We had our first dance which went well with Edwards new dancing skills. I was so enchanted that I wasn't even thinking of the song. I looked into Edward's warm eyes, and silently held his gaze before resting my head on his shoulder, loving that he was finally all mine. I then danced with Charlie which was a little more difficult than with Edward due to our clumsiness. I threw my bouquet into Angela's hands with a very shocked Ben sitting still at their table. Edward removed my garter while I blushed the whole time, and threw it into Ben's waiting hands making Angela blush. The time flew by and before I knew it Alice was pulling me away to change into a different dress so we could leave on our honeymoon. It was a blue summer dress that was a little more comfortable for traveling. I walked back downstairs and found Charlie sitting on the white couch holding tired little Edward.

"You have a good time kid. I will see you when you get back." I smiled at Charlie, gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey buddy you gonna be good for grandpa?" Little Edward just nodded his head. "Momma's gonna miss you but mommy and daddy will be back soon." I gave him a hug and kiss and handed him back to Charlie.  
"Bye momma." He said before closing his eyes on Charlie's shoulder. I walked over to Edward who was standing by the front door.  
"You ready?" I grabbed his hand and nodded. I was definitely ready, ready to never let go of my husband Edward. We got into his car, and sped out of the driveway, and towards the airport, ready for our honeymoon.


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty seven –

"So Mrs. Cullen was it everything you expected it to be?" I laughed softly; I would never get sick of hearing Edward call me Mrs. Cullen.  
"Yes."  
"But…?"  
"I just wish my mom could have been there, and Jacob." Jacob was my best friend and we had been through a lot; I just wish he didn't want to throw our friendship away over something so small. Okay maybe it wasn't that small, but still.  
"But I have you forever, and that is all I ever wanted." I said pulling his hand up to my mouth and giving it a kiss. He smiled at me and sped faster towards the airport. Sooner than normal, we pulled into a parking space at the airport. We were standing in line to check in and I still didn't know where we were going.  
"Edward, please tell me where we are going." I said looking up at him through my eyelashes, trying to lure the answer out of him.  
"You will find out soon enough." He laughed. Edward checked in for both of us and handed me my ticket. I looked at it fast to see where we were going.  
"California? That is the big surprise?" I asked walking to the security line.  
"No it is just a stop."  
"How many stops are we making?"  
"Two." Oh this was going to be a long journey. We got through security and found our gate. Of course we were flying first class, but I was already getting tired so I was not going to complain. Once we were seated on the plane I leaned against Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, Edward was whispering in my ear to wake up. I got up and grabbed my carryon bag and exited the plane with Edward. I let Edward pull me along to our next gate. When I looked to see where we were going I gasped. 

"Australia?" I whispered to him.  
"It's just another stop." We didn't have to wait long to board the plane. Again we sat in first class. And again, I fell asleep. This flight was longer, so I got plenty of sleep. I was awake this time when we landed and followed Edward off the plane. After we grabbed our luggage off the conveyer belt, we left the airport instead of going to another gate.  
"I thought this was just another stop."  
"It is, but we have to go someplace else."

I followed Edward out of the airport. He set our luggage down on the curb to hail a cab. They stopped, and once we were in the cab Edward leaned forward and quickly told the driver where to go, but I was still groggy from sleeping, so I couldn't catch what he said. He drove for about twenty minutes. I didn't know if we were staying here for the night or what. I was even more confused when we pulled up to a boat dock. Edward got out of the cab and paid the man, then got our luggage out of the trunk. I followed him to the end of the dock where a fast looking speed boat was waiting. Edward got in the boat and put the luggage down and then took my hand to help me in. He didn't say anything as he started the boat and took off. I was still confused but didn't say anything. It was a good thing it was night otherwise Edward would not have been able to be out here. For some reason I had a feeling that he and Alice planned it to be like this. I don't know how long we drove for, but it was starting to get cold. I was about to ask Edward how much longer when he started talking.

"Do you see it Bella?" He asked excited. I looked where he was pointing and couldn't see anything.  
"Hold on you will be able to soon." I kept looking front of us. And a few minutes later a good size island came into view.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Isle Isabella." I almost choked on air.

"What did you just call it?" Edward looked at me smiling.

"Isle Isabella; It's your island. Carlisle and Esme's wedding gift."  
"They got us an island for a wedding gift? Edward this is too much." I can't believe they would give me an island. I know money is nothing to them, but still, and island?

"Well it is not just for you. It is for both of us, actually the three of us. We can bring Edward back here sometime. But I wanted it to be named after you." I looked at Edward and smiled. Man did I love this man.

"Do you like it?" I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded. Edward pulled the boat up to the dock and turned it off. He grabbed our luggage and got out of the boat. I got out and Edward picked me up along with our entire luggage. I just laughed at his showing off.

He walked us up the sandy path to the house, and I gasped. It was not too big but not too small. It was a simple white beach house, with a bright red roof that was slightly glowing with the moonlight. The wooden floor on the porch was light yellow, and when Edward swung the door open, I seen that it flowed into the house. It was so airy and serene that I sighed against Edward's chest.

"It's so beautiful." I murmured. Edward set me down and I walked in. Everything was new looking but not too elegant like the Cullen home. It had a more of a homey feel to it. I followed Edward towards the back of the cabin.  
As we walked through the hall, I saw that whoever had been here hung up pictures of me Edward, and EJ against the walls. I had a feeling it was probably Esme.

"Well, let me take you on a tour real fast. Or do you need a human moment?"

"No, I'm fine. How about you give me a tour and then we can go for a midnight swim?"

"That would be perfect Mrs. Cullen." I smiled at him, I loved hearing him call me that. Even though I had always dreamed of being Mrs. Mason, this is Edward's new life, new family, and new name. I was happy to be a part of it, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

As we walked through the rooms, I could see that it was Esme who designed the house. It was done with light colors, light blues, whites, creams, and sandy colors. There were seashells placed throughout the house, and soft couches in the living room. The kitchen was state of the art, stainless steel appliances, light colored granite, and light stained wood. Looking through a beach house magazine, you could tell a lot of designers tried to pull off this look, but they could never compare to this house. We checked out EJ's room that was designed with monkeys, and palm trees. We looked into an empty bedroom, and Edward explained that Esme added it in case we wanted to bring someone with us. Next we stepped into our bedroom, and the salty breeze was rolling in through the wooden blinds. A big light wooden bed was the focal point of the room, a white comforter covering the bed and white netting cascading around the bed.

I went to the connecting bathroom to freshen up and change into something a bathing suit. I told Edward I would meet him outside. I walked back into our bedroom to find our suitcases on the bed. I was a little scared to open my suitcase, Alice packed for me and I have no idea what she might have packed. I took a deep breath before I opened it and gasped at what I was. Everything was a little skimpier then I would have packed for myself. There was a lot of lingerie that looked new and expensive. I found a bathing suit that could have looked like lingerie. Maybe Alice saw something happening. Knowing that Alice can see the things that we are going to do is a little creepy. I grabbed a towel and my bag of toiletries and went to freshen up. After brushing through my hair, brushing my teeth and washing my face I looked at myself in the mirror. I can't believe I am finally here. I am married to Edward, the love of my life, and we are on our honeymoon.

I striped out of my clothes, put on the skimpy lacy midnight blue bathing suit, wrapped the towel around me, and headed for the beach. When I stepped outside and onto the sand I couldn't find Edward. Finally I looked out into the water and saw him standing waist deep in the water looking up at the moon and the stars. I walked over to one of the beach chairs to put my towel down and noticed that all of Edward's clothes were sitting on the chair. I guess he had the same idea as me.

There is one more thing I want before I am changed, and hopefully tonight I will get that wish.

I walked out into the water and up next to Edward. The water was warm, and felt just right with Edwards new body temperature.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked looking up at the sky.  
"You are." I turned to face him and noticed he was no longer looking up at the moon but at me. I blushed and he reached his hand up to brush against my check.  
"I will miss this."  
"What?"  
"Your blush, your warmth, your heartbeat, I will miss all of it." I placed my hand on top of his.  
"But I will be with you forever. That is better than all this."  
"Bella I wish I never became this. If I really would have died that night, you would have moved on and found someone that could have taken care of you and Edward. You would not be asking to give everything up." I place my finger over his lips to stop him before he said anything else.  
"Edward I am only going to say this one more time, and then we are going to enjoy our honeymoon. I was broken without you; I wouldn't have found anyone else. I didn't want anyone else. Little Edward would have grown up without a father if I never found you again. And I am not asking to give anything up. Yes there are a few things I will miss like Charlie, but if saying goodbye to Charlie means that I get to spend the rest of forever with you then I would do it in a heartbeat. I love you Edward and I always will." I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him.  
He pulled me closer to him and kissed me deeper. I pulled away for breath and smiled at Edward.  
"Sorry, no more talk about this. Let's just enjoy the rest of our honeymoon." I told him and gave him a small kiss again.  
"And I know where we can start." I kissed him deeper, wrapping my arms around his neck and threading my hands in his hair. This is usually when he would pull away, but he didn't. The kiss was getting a little more intense, but not before Edward pulled away.  
"Bella we can't."  
"We can. All I am asking is for you to try."  
"Bella I can hurt you."  
"You won't Edward, I trust you. I am just asking for us to try. If it doesn't work I won't ask again. Please."

Edward looked at me and sighed. He attacked my mouth with his and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him carry out of the water and up the sand into the cabin and to our room. He laid me down on the bed and just looked me up and down with his dark golden eyes, making me blush again. This is the first time Edward has seen me naked since I found him again. With his perfect eye sight I was a little nervous that he might see something about me he doesn't like. But the look in his eyes told me he was all full with lust. He leaned down and started placing kisses all over my mouth, neck, shoulders, and down my stomach.

I woke up the next morning to the sun peaking through the windows. I just laid there for a minute taking everything in. The last time I woke up in a bed I woke up as Bella Swan. Today I woke up as Bella Cullen. Everything was perfect. I married my Edward and we are on our honeymoon, on the most beautiful island that just so happens to be named after me, and last night I finally got my wish. Nothing could go wrong.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight –

I laid down on Edward's bare chest, letting my head rise and fall with every un-needed  
breath he took. I looked up at him and if I didn't know better I would have  
thought he was sleeping. Both of his hands were behind his head, and his eyes  
were closed. I reached my arm up and rubbed his cheek. His eyes flashed opened  
and he looked down at me. I smiled up at him but he didn't return it.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up on my knees.  
"Bella, I am so sorry." I looked at him confused. What was he sorry for?  
"For what?" I asked.  
"Bella, I hurt you."  
"When?" Even though Edward is a vampire, I know he would never hurt me.  
"Bella look at you." I narrowed my eyes at him and then looked down my  
naked body. There on my hips was a purple hand mark. And I would bet that if  
Edward placed his hand on it they would match up perfect.  
"Edward I'm fine."  
"But I bruised you!"  
"Yeah. You have done worse." He looked at me confused and I laughed. "Giving  
birth to EJ was a little more painful. What am I talking about it? It was a lot  
more painful. A little bruise is not going to affect me."  
"But Bella…" I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.  
"Edward, you listen to me. I am perfectly fine. Truthfully I can't even feel them.  
I would not have noticed them if you hadn't pointed them out. And believe me when  
I say that going through birth is more painful than anything. But it is one  
experience I would not change for the world. When I thought you were dead, EJ  
was the only thing that I had to remind me of you. He was a little piece of  
me and you. Even if you had never disappeared, I wouldn't change it for anything."  
I smiled at him, placing my hand back on his cheek, rubbing it.  
"Okay. If you say so…"  
"I do." He laughed at my response.

"Okay, EJ?" I asked.

"Alice and Rose thought of it. It's short for Edward Jr. They told me I can't keep calling  
him little Edward for long. I heard it at the wedding and I didn't think I would  
like it, but it's grown on me now."  
"I like it." I smiled down at Edward and he sat up taking my lips with his. It  
was a short and sweet kiss before he pulled away and got off the bed. "Well  
now it is time for breakfast for you love." I laughed and smiled as I stood up  
I put on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top before walking into  
the kitchen. I could smell something cooking. When I walked into full view of  
the kitchen I could see Edward making eggs and bacon.  
"When did you learn to cook?" When he was a human he never cooked a meal in  
his life.  
"Esme taught me a few things before we left. She told me that you should not  
have to cook on your honeymoon; that I should learn, and cook for you." I  
laughed at him.  
"Esme does know what is best." I smiled looking down at my plate of food.

After breakfast Edward and I went to explore the island. Everything  
was so beautiful, nothing like I have ever seen before. With Edward's new  
enhanced ability to run fast we were able to run around the whole island. There was definitely going to be enough wildlife for Edward, he stopped and pointed to the different wildcats in the trees, telling me which tasted the best. There were plenty of birds, chirping away as he carried me through the forest.

The day was exhausting, so after I ate dinner, Edward and I laid down  
on the couch and watched one of the thousands of movies that we had on the  
island. I fell asleep before the opening credits ended, but woke up to the  
bright sun shining through. I opened my eyes to see Edward lying just like he  
was yesterday morning. But this time the sun was reflecting off his skin  
casting a million rainbows all over the place. I could not get over how  
beautiful he was. But of course the moment was spoiled by my stomach. I  
groaned and Edward laughed jumping out of bed and running to the kitchen. I got  
up and went to the bathroom showering and getting ready for the day. I walked  
into the kitchen and could smell pancakes.

"Wow, Esme really did teach you how to cook." I said taking the first bite.  
Edward's new found cooking skills were amazing.  
"Well thanks; I will let her know. So what do you want to do today? Snorkeling?  
Swimming with the dolphins?"  
"Snorkeling," I decided. After I finished eating, Edward cleaned up so I could go change into one  
of the skimpy bathing suits Alice packed for me. Tonight I hoped I wasn't too  
tired to try out one of the pieces of lingerie. 

Snorkeling was amazing. Edward was able to breathe underwater, which was a  
little frustrating when I kept swallowing water and he was fine. Luckily I was  
not that tired after dinner. Instead of watching TV again, I thought that we  
should enjoy the hot tub that we had. It was very warm out, but having  
Edward next to me I was just fine. Just like the first night we went with no  
bathing suits. Soon enough we were in the bedroom.

The past two weeks have been amazing. My honeymoon with Edward was everything  
I ever thought it would be. I was very sad when I realized we were leaving my island tomorrow, but I was  
happy to get back to the family and our son.

When I woke up it was still dark out, and I was burning up. I looked around the  
bedroom and didn't see Edward. But I saw a note on the pillow were he should  
be lying. I picked it up to read and see that he went hunting. I guess he is  
going to miss the Australian animal life when we leave. We will have to come  
back soon with EJ.

I was a little hungry so I decided that I would make some bacon and eggs and  
then maybe Edward would be back so we could have a go at it before we had to  
go back home to a house full of vampires. I stood over the stove cooking the  
bacon and eggs hoping Edward would return soon. Once my food was finished I  
sat at the bar like I do for all my meals, and enjoyed my food. I even cleaned  
the dishes when I was done and Edward still had not returned. I was worried,  
not for him, but for me. With him being gone so long and me being me, you  
never know what could happen. To distract myself I sat on the couch to watch some TV, but I was  
starting not to feel well so decided maybe laying back down would do the  
trick. I guess it did, before I knew it I was waking up to the sun  
shining through the windows and Edward laying next to me.

"Good morning!" He said stroking my cheek.  
"Good morning. Did you have a nice hunt?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't you wake up. I was hoping that you would sleep through my hunt  
and never know I was gone."  
"Yeah I was a little hot when I woke up, and couldn't go back to sleep  
without you, so I made some food. By the way I think the bacon has gone bad, it  
tasted a little funny last night. But I came back in here to lie down and wait  
for you and I guess I fell back to sleep."  
"I didn't think about you needing me close at night to keep you cool."  
"Soon I will be able to keep myself cool." Edward just groaned when I said  
that. He still didn't want to turn me but we made a deal.  
"Well, would you like anything to eat before we leave?" I was still feeling a  
little off so I thought it would be better to fly without eating anything.  
"No I should be fine. If I get hungry at the airport I will eat." Edward  
nodded and hopped out of bed.

I went to take a shower and get ready to leave while Edward packed and cleaned  
the place up. With his vampire speed he was done by the time I was walking out  
of the bathroom. Everything was ready to go in the boat. I took one last look  
around at my beautiful island, took Edwards hand, and followed him out to  
the boat. I was more than ready to head back home to our family, and our son.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine –

The flight home seemed to drag on forever. I don't know if it was because I was sad to be leaving the island, or if I was excited to be home and see my family, old and new. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remembered was Edward waking me up.

"Bella, love, we are home." I looked up at him and smiled.

Once the plane got to our gate we gathered our things and exited the plane. I followed Edward to the luggage pickup and watched the belt move while Edward found our luggage. Once he found all of our bags we headed for the car. Now that I was here in Washington, I was excited to get home and see our son. We would not be in Forks for long, as we were leaving next week to go to Alaska. When Edward pulled the car up in front of the big white Cullen house I was bouncing in my seat.

"Someone is happy be to be home." Edward laughed.  
"How can you not be? We are back home with our family. We can finally be a family with our son." I said grabbing Edward's hand and smiling.

When the car came to a stop I threw open my door, jumped out of my seat, and ran up the steps towards the front door. But being me, when I reached the last step I fell forward onto my hand. I heard a snap and a scream. In a second Edward was at my side.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" He asked frantically as he picked me up. He ran quickly into the house. The rest of his family was standing right there. Of course they heard me scream as well.  
"My wrist." I said trying to hold back my tears.  
"Bring her into my study and I will look over her wrist." Carlisle spoke up.

I looked around the room and saw Esme holding EJ.

"Momma! Momma okay?" He asked in his cute little boy voice.  
"Yes baby, I'm fine, I just fell sweetie." Well, that answer sufficed him, though he is probably used to it.

Edward carried me up to Carlisle's study. Carlisle looked over my wrist swiftly, and casted it up. Of course I would be the person to fall and break their wrist as soon as they got home from their honeymoon. After the whole wrist ordeal, we headed down stairs in order to talk with the family. As soon as we were down the stairs EJ ran over to me and Edward.

"Momma! Daddy!" Edward picked him up since I couldn't do much with my broken wrist.

After playing with EJ for a little while, Edward went to put him down for a nap. Then it was time to fill in the rest of the family about the honeymoon and talk about the move that is on the horizon for the family.  
~~~~~

We spent a few hours of filling the family in on what happened on the honeymoon, but of course we left some out. After that I went to wake EJ up so we could go visit Charlie. I only had a little time left before I would never see him again, and I wanted to make the best of it. I told Edward I wanted to go alone; that I wanted to spend some time alone with Charlie. Edward packed EJ up into his car, since my truck was still at Charlie's, and kissed me goodbye. I climbed into the car and headed to Charlie's house. I pulled up in front of Charlie's house and smiled. I would miss this place when we moved away. After I lost Edward and had EJ I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere until I moved here with Charlie. Still, some of the kids at school would talk behind my back because I had a kid, but Charlie was great. That made it better living here, and the fact that it was a place that didn't remind me of Edward helped a lot when I was still getting over his death. I got EJ out of the car, and walked into the house.

"Charlie?" I called out as I stepped in the door. Once I heard the TV playing and I knew where I would be able to find him.  
"Bella, Edward?" EJ went running into the living room to find Charlie.  
"Grandpa!" He called when he found him.

I started to walk after him but stopped when I saw a stack of fliers on the table next to the door. I picked one up and looked it over. It was a missing persons flier. I gasped in shock when I saw the picture of my best friend. Jake was missing? I took one of the fliers with me into the living room to see Charlie throwing EJ up in the air and catching him.

"Hey, dad." Charlie caught EJ and turned to face me.  
"Bella. Did you have a good time?" I smiled at him.  
"Yes it was really fun. But…" I held up the flier to show him that I wanted an explanation on this. He picked up the remote, turned on EJ's favorite kid's channel, and set EJ down on the couch. I turned and headed towards the kitchen to start dinner and Charlie followed.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, Jake is missing. No one at La Push has seen him, since before the wedding. Billy never said anything. Actually he is a little mad that I put the fliers up around town. He keeps telling me that when he wants to come home he will. He has ran away and no one seems to worry."

They are not worrying because Jake is a werewolf that the pack can keep tabs on him.

"But dad, what about the fact that Jake is, you know, a." But he cut me off before I could finish.  
"I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't even matter, he is still a child and needs to be found." I rolled my eyes looking away.  
"What if he is you know. No one is going to be able to find him."  
"Bells, this is my job. Even though Jake is special, I still have to put up missing fliers and try to find the boy that is my best friend's son." He replied heatedly.  
"Okay, okay dad I get it. Go play with EJ and I will make some dinner. How does steak and potatoes sound?"  
"That sounds great Bells. And EJ?"  
"Yeah, Alice and Rose started calling him it, it stands for Edward Jr."  
"Nice ring to it." He mumbled walking back into the living room.

I placed the potatoes in the oven to bake and started to season the steaks. After they were finished I placed them in the oven as well and went to make a salad. Once that was finished I joined the boys in the living room to watch Charlie play with EJ. I was going to miss this. Before I found Edward again, I would spend my nights playing with EJ and Charlie. But after I found Edward, the Cullen family became my life.

After having a fun father, daughter, grandson moment I went into the kitchen to finish dinner. As soon as I called dinner Charlie and EJ were in their seats. It just made me laugh. This was a normal human family dinner. When I'm turned, EJ will have to eat alone, and I don't want him to feel like he is not a part of the family. I smiled at Charlie and EJ as I set their plates in front of them. I joined them to enjoy a nice meal. After taking a few bites of steak it started to taste funny. I looked at Charlie and EJ and they seemed to be fine with it.

I decided to leave the steak and enjoy the rest of my meal. After dinner, Charlie took EJ to play a little more while I cleaned up the kitchen. I packed the rest of the food up and placed it in the fridge for Charlie to eat tomorrow. It was odd that both the bacon and steak tasted off to me. I wonder if being away and on the island is making me taste buds change a little. I was going to have to test this. I planned on stopping by the diner on the way back to the Cullen home to grab a burger and test my theory.

Once I was finished with the kitchen, I packed EJ up and said goodbye to Charlie. As soon as I started driving back to the Cullen home my cell started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Edward.

"I am on my way back home, but I bet you already knew that." I laughed into the phone.  
"Bella are you okay?" That confused me.  
"Yes, why? Whats the matter Edward?"  
"Well Alice saw that you were stopping by the diner on your way home. Which she already went to pick you up a burger. And then she said that your future is fuzzy."  
"Fuzzy? How can it be fuzzy?"  
"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. She can still see you, its just not as clear as it used to be."  
"Alright, well we are on our way home. I should be there soon." I hung up with Edward and focused on the drive home.

How can my future become fuzzy?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty –

I hurried home as fast as I could. I was a little scared that Alice was having a harder time seeing me. That only happens when the wolves are around me, and I didn't see any of them. As soon as I parked the car, Edward was at the door getting EJ out of the back. I turned the car off and followed him into the house.

"What is going on?" I asked a little worried.  
"We don't know." Carlisle answered with a concerned voice. I turned to look at everyone else in the living room.  
"Emmett, do you mind?" I asked pointing to EJ. Emmett loves playing with him and wouldn't mind leaving this conversation to play with him.  
"Of course." Emmett walked over to Edward and EJ and took EJ outside to play.  
"Alice what's going on?"  
"I'm not sure. I was sitting here reading when I got a vision of you stopping at the diner on your way home for a burger. I don't know why you were stopping or anything but I just saw it. The only problem was that it was blurry. When the wolves are around your future disappears completely. I could see you, it was just not clear." I turned to face Carlisle.  
"Why would this be happening?"  
"I don't know Bella. We have never came across this problem. Tell me why you  
were stopping at the dinner."  
"Well, when we were on the island I made bacon and eggs one night when Edward was out hunting. After taking a few bites of bacon it tasted funny, so I threw the rest away. Then tonight I made steak and potato's for dinner and again after taking a few bites of it, the steak tasted funny. I looked at Charlie and EJ, and they seemed to think it tasted fine. I wanted to see if maybe being on the island did something that made me not like red meat anymore, so I wanted to try a burger."

Once I finished my story Carlisle was deep in thought.

"Bella why didn't you tell me this?" I looked at Edwards concerned face.  
"Because I was fine afterwards and I thought it was nothing."  
"Why don't you go into the kitchen and try out the burger, Bella. Maybe we will be  
able to figure this problem out afterwards."

I just nodded my head and followed Edward into the kitchen. I was glad everyone stayed in the living room. I didn't want everyone watching me eat. Edward got me the burger and I sat at the breakfast bar. After taking the wrapper off, Edward sat next to me and handed me the burger. The first few bites tasted perfectly normal but on the third bite it tasted different.

"The same." Edward stated after seeing my disgusted look.  
"You know, I never really was a fan of red meat. My body might just be changing. It's probably nothing to worry about Edward. I feel fine. Everything is going to be okay."  
"Bella…" He started, but I cut him off.  
"We have other things to worry about. And I promise that if I start to feel different, I'll let you know."

The rest of the week, everyone was busy packing. Esme, Alice, and Rose went to Alaska, each driving a different car. Esme took Edward's vanquish, Rosalie took her red convertible, and Alice took her yellow Porsche. They left to get the house ready for the move.

Carlisle filed for a two week notice at the hospital before the wedding, so he was at work finishing all his paperwork, and switching his patients to different doctors.

As for the boys, they were packing everything up. Most of the furniture stayed here. Carlisle and Esme had a home in many different states. Mostly places they like to revisit over time. They keep furniture at the house, so when it came time to move again, they had a lot less to bring.

There really wasn't much to be packed, mostly documents, Edward's CDs, house plans, Esme designed; irreplaceable items. Alice would be buying all new things any way's.

Me and EJ spent a lot of time with Charlie. He knew about the move, but it still hurt me that I would be leaving my father. This could be the last time that I see him. It was still early but for some reason I was very tired.

On my way over to the Cullen's, I wondered why I had been very tired since we got back from the island. I thought that maybe it was the time change, and the stress from moving. I didn't feel the need to tell Edward, it would only stress him out. He was too busy helping everyone else out.

As soon as I walked into the house, I put EJ down and he took off running.

"Hello love." Edward said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my  
waist. I smiled leaning back into him. "How was your visit?"

"Good, a little sad. I didn't like saying goodbye."  
"It doesn't have to be goodbye." I groaned and rolled my eyes.  
"Not this again. Edward please."  
"Bella you are sad about leaving."  
"Yes I am sad about leaving. But I am not sad about the choices I have, and  
will be making." I turned around to face him. "I love you more than anything Edward. And I want to be with you forever. Nothing will ever change that." I leaned up to give him a quick kiss. After the kiss, I felt how heavy my eyelids were.  
"I'm a little tired, I think I should go lay down for a little while." Edward's relaxed face turned to one of worry.  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
"I feel fine, just a little tired. Do you want to watch EJ, or would you like me to put him down for a nap as well?"  
"No I can keep an eye, and an ear on him."  
"Okay." I gave him one last kiss and turned around once as I walked up to the room that we shared to see his worried face watch me. I was also a little scared. Tomorrow was the day I would be leaving Forks and starting my life with Edward and his family.

"Bella? Bella, love... time to wake up." I heard Edward whispering in my ear.  
"No, ten more minutes."  
"Momma! We leaving!" I groaned when I felt EJ jumping up and down the bed.  
"Okay buddy, let mommy get up. Why don't you go find uncle Emmett?" I watched Edward place EJ on the floor, and EJ as he ran out of the room.  
"As for you," Edward said leaning down to give me a kiss. "I will start your shower." And then he was off at vampire speed.

I groaned and got out of bed. But as soon as I stood up I got dizzy. I sat back down for a minute and then stood up again without a problem. That was weird.

After a long hot shower I got out and dressed in clothes that I had picked out. So there was a perk to having Alice gone. Afterwards I dried my hair straight. Once I was ready, and downstairs I could smell pancakes. I guess Edward was cooking breakfast for us. I walked into the kitchen and saw that EJ was already sitting at the bar, and had a huge stack of pancakes for a two year old.

"Edward?" I laughed when both of them turned around.  
"Look mommy, daddy made pah-cakes." I laughed at that too.  
"Edward, he is two. That stack is a little big for him don't you think?" Edward  
just shrugged.  
"I figured he would eat until he was full." Edward simply stated.

I sat down and started eating the large stack of pancakes Edward gave me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"It hasn't been that long since you were human. Do you really think that I eat this much?"  
"Well you have been eating a little more this past week." I looked at him  
shocked.  
"Are you saying that I am getting fat, Edward?" I meant it as a joke but it didn't come out that way. Then my eyes started to water.  
"No! Of course not Bella. Oh love, don't cry. I didn't mean any of it." I smiled at him and let the whole thing go.

After I finished my breakfast, Edward and I looked over to see EJ with syrup running down his chin. After a few good chuckles from Edward and I, EJ joined in and it turned into a family laugh-fest. Then me and Edward wiped EJ down and sent him to play before cleaning the dishes. Once we cleaned the dishes, walked into the living room to see white cloths over the couches. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were standing next to the open door, All with keys in hand.

Edward, EJ, and I would be in the silver Volvo, Emmett in his Jeep, and Carlisle and Jasper in the black Mercedes.

It didn't take as long as it would a human to drive, with the vampire reflex and fast speeding, but it still took a while. Me and EJ fell asleep. Hours later I woke up, hearing gravel crunch under our tires as we pulled up the driveway to our new house. When we were in view of the front of the house, my eyes bugged out of my head, and my jaw dropped. This house was even bigger than the other one.

Edward drove into the garage, right next to Emmett's jeep.

As I stepped out of the car, I inhaled the woodsy scents; pine trees, grass, dirt, crisp fresh mountain air. Edward grabbed sleeping little EJ out of his car seat and started carrying him up the stairs to the front door. I leaned against the car to admire the great house. The lower half was done in gray stones, the upper part in a warm rich wood. There were large windows all over the house, with one extremely large window overlooking a cliff side. Smoke was coming out of the chimney, disappearing into the air like clouds.

Edward must have taken EJ to one of the other family members because when he came back outside he was alone. He walked up to me with his crooked grin and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you." He said.  
"For what?"  
"Bring here, with me. With our son. For being you."

I didn't have to lean up to kiss him because he bent down. It was a short sweet kiss, ending all too soon.

"Come inside love, Esme has pizza in the oven." He smiled down at me.

He grabbed my hand and walked me up the stairs into the house. As soon as I stepped into the house, I was taken aback by the beauty. There was lush brown carpet in some places, and wooden floors in others. The walls weren't white like the old house, but colors of warmth. Brown, red, and beige.

"How about a tour?" I asked.  
"Sure, love."

He showed me to the great room, with high ceilings, a large stone fireplace, the large window overlooking the cliff side, the brown leather couches, and big screen TV with several video games systems hooked up to it. After the great room he walked me to the kitchen where Esme was sitting at the breakfast bar reading a cookbook. The kitchen had state of the art appliances, the finest cabinetry, and red pots and pans hanging from the pan rack above the large oven. There was also a brick pizza oven you see at restaurants, where the smell of pizza originated from.

"Bella dear, I'm making a cheese piazza if that's okay. I didn't put any meat in it, so you won't get sick."  
"Thank you Esme, you're very considerate."  
"Edward, would you show me where a bathroom is?" I whispered, even knowing all the vampires would hear it.

It had been a pretty long car ride, I still felt off. Maybe the long trip took a toll on me.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty one –

Edward showed me to the bathroom right off from the great room. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized how terrible I looked. My face was pale, and my hair was a mess. I splashed my face with some water but it made no difference. I tried to tame my hair with my fingers but failed at that as well. My stomach felt a little upset, but I figured it was just because I had not eaten anything since breakfast. Looking back I found that strange considering I ate almost the whole stack of pancakes Edward gave me. I could have finished the stack off, but I didn't want him to say anything. I went back to the kitchen just as Esme was taking the pizza out of the oven. My mouth started watering from the smell. Edward placed EJ in his booster seat in one of the chairs at the island. After going to the fridge to grab some juice for EJ and a water for me I sat next to EJ at the island. Edward grabbed two plates and placed them in front of me and EJ. Esme placed a few pieces of pizza on each plate and then left the kitchen. After I finished the first piece I was starting to feel sick. I got dizzy when I stood to go to the bathroom and I knew I was not going to make it to the bathroom. I ran for the kitchen sink and regurgitated the slice of pizza I just ate, and the pancakes I had for breakfast this morning. Edward was by my side as fast as lightning.

"Bella, are you okay?" I pushed him away.

"Momma? Momma okay?" Once I was finished I rinsed my mouth out and turned to face EJ.

"Mommy is fine baby. Mommy's tummy just hurts a little." EJ nodded his head and looked at his pizza wondering if he should finish it or if it would make his tummy feel sick as well. "You can finish the pizza buddy, there is nothing wrong with it." He smiled at me and went back to eating. "I think I am going to go lay down." I said looking at Edward.

"Not yet, I want Carlisle to look over you."

"Edward I'm fine, it's just a bug."

"Bella, please, for me. You have been eating differently and acting differently. Please just make me feel better and have Carlisle look you over." I just nodded my head.

Edward got Alice and Jasper to watch over EJ while we went to Carlisle to have him look me over. Good thing he was in his office.

"Tell me Bella how long have you been feeling sick?" Carlisle asked in doctor mode.

"Well, ever since I ate that bacon on the island. I felt a little different but I just thought it was from being on the island and the whole red meat thing. But I have been tired a lot lately, and then yesterday I was getting dizzy every time I stood up. But today is when I started to feel sick." Carlisle looked to be in thought and Edward looked a little mad and worried.

"Let me run some tests and then we will go from there." I just nodded. Carlisle went into get some vial's to hold the blood he would be taking. "Just lay back and close your eyes Bella." I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes.

I felt Carlisle wrap the band around my arm. But no poke came, only the sound of something snapping. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle's shocked, and worried expression. I turned to Edward who had the same expression on his face. I looked at the now broken needle in Carlisle's hand.

"What's going on?"

"The needle won't go through your skin, it just broke."

"What? How can that happen?"

"It is like your skin is vampire skin." What?

"How?" But no one answered me. Carlisle and Edward were just staring at me.

"Carlisle, did you hear that?" Edward asked sound a little panicked.

"Hear what?" But no one answered me.

"I did Edward. Hold on." Carlisle was gone and back with an ultrasound machine. "Bella I would like to run an ultrasound."

"What? Why?"

"Because we can hear a heart beat that does not sound like yours." I gasped.

How could this be? Edward was a vampire and vampires cannot have childern. Edward lifted my shirt up over my stomach and I looked down and gasped. There was a little bump. A baby bump. I looked at Edward's face and he noticed it too. Carlisle placed the gel on my stomach, took the wand, and moved it over my abdomen. I watched the screen, but saw nothing.

"There is nothing there." But then I heard the tiny heartbeat.

"Carlisle."

"There is something in there. But there is something around it blocking me from seeing anything, even the inside of her stomach." I looked at the screen and it was all black and fuzzy. "I think you are pregnant Bella."

"What?" Both me and Edward asked at the same time.

"How can this be?" Edward asked.

"I do not know son. Let me do some research."

"Do you think this might be why Alice has a hard time seeing me?"

"That's a good theory." Carlisle stated. "I will have to look into that as well."

I cleaned off my stomach and stood up. I was pregnant again. What would this baby be like since it's father is a vampire? It scared me a little, but I already loved this baby as much as I loved EJ before I met him. When Edward and I opened the door to leave, the rest of the family but Esme was standing outside the door listening.

"You're pregnant?" Alice asked.

"How though?" Rose asked sadly.

I looked at her and she looked upset. She wanted nothing more than to have a child. But it was thought that since they were vampires, frozen in time, they could never have a child. But here I am having a vampire's child.

"Carlisle is going to do some research. Rose, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Rose snapped her head up to look at me.

"Don't be sorry Bella. I am happy for you. And I will be a big part of this baby's life. I do wish I could have a baby, but my body can't change the way yours can. I don't want you to feel bad that you are having a baby again." It was like a light bulb went off in my head.

"That's it." Everyone looked at me. "A woman's body needs to change in order to carry a child. A man's body doesn't need to change in order to conceive a child . Female vampires can't have children because of this, but male vampires can have a child with a female human."

"Then what is this baby going to be?" Edward asked with worry on his face.

"Like every other child in the world. They are going to be half like their father, and half like their mother."

"A human-vampire child?" Alice asked. "It would make sense. I have never heard of anything like it before. The child must be messing with my visions of Bella's future."

"Let's go downstairs and talk some more."

When we got into the living room I put a kid movie on for EJ. He sat in front of the TV watching the movie while the rest of us talked. While everyone else talked I just sat curled up in Edward's side rubbing my little baby bump and watching EJ. My eyelids were becoming very heavy. I closed them for a few minutes, but soon let sleep take over me.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty two -

Over the next few weeks Carlisle and Edward kept a close eye on me. My stomach was growing faster than a human pregnancy. But this was no normal human pregnancy. And instead of gaining weight I was losing weight. I couldn't keep anything down. One of the only foods I could actually keep down was eggs. EJ was not his normal happy self, he knew something was wrong with me, and it scared him. Emmett, Rose, Jazz, and Alice took turns trying to keep him busy but it was not working. I wanted to take him back to Charlie so he did not have to be around any of this, but Edward thought it would be worse. It was getting much harder for me to move around on my own, what with my growing stomach, and me losing weight, I just didn't have the energy I used to have.

Carlisle spent all of his time researching, and could not find anything on a vampire-human child. Edward wanted me to get rid of the baby since we didn't know what it was going to be, but I wouldn't let him. Carlisle agreed with Edward but everyone else was against them. Carlisle wouldn't go against Esme, and Rose and Esme would not let Edward talk me into giving the baby up. Carlisle did try to take more samples but there is a protective barrier around the baby. We are going to have to wait until it is born to see what the baby is. I want another boy so EJ has a brother to play with.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I was pulled from my thoughts. I turned to face Edward who did not look to happy.  
"I'm making a snack for me and EJ." I was in the kitchen cutting up some vegetable slices.  
"You know you are not suppose to be up and walking on your own."  
"Edward I'm fine."  
"Bella that baby is stronger than you, it could hurt you if you do too much."

We found that out a few days ago when I woke up and stretched. I guess since I was not gaining any weight, and with the baby growing so fast it had no room in my stomach and it cracked one of my ribs. I was three weeks along but looking more like 6-7 months. Carlisle was thinking that in the next week or two I would be ready to have the baby.

"I am doing fine Edward." I was busy paying attention to Edward when I cut my finger. It didn't hurt at first. But then I felt the sting. Of course Edward smelt the blood as was by my side in half a second.  
"See Bella, you cut yourself."  
"I can take care of it Edward." I looked down at my finger to see how bad it was.

Edward handed me a towel to clean it off. But I was distracted by the blood running down my finger. The cut looked like I would need a few stitches. What was funny was that the blood was not making me dizzy or sick, I actually liked the way the blood was flowing.

"Bella?"

I could hear Edward calling my name but I didn't pay attention. It was like I couldn't focus on anything but the blood running down my finger and hand. I lifted my hand up to my mouth and ran my tongue up my hand across the line of blood that was running down my palm. When I got to my finger I sucked on the cut to try.

"Bella what are you doing?"

Edward pulled on my arm jerking me towards him. I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was scared and worried. I took one last suck of blood from my finger and pulled it out of my mouth wrapping it up in the towel.

"We should have Carlisle look at my finger I think I might need stitches." Edward picked me up and carried me to Carlisle's office.  
"Bella what were you doing?"I just shrugged my shoulders.

I looked down at my hand that was wrapped in the towel. I don't know what I was doing truthfully. I don't know what came over me. It was like the blood called too me. Like I had to have it. I shouldn't crave blood yet I was still a human. Maybe living in a house full of vampires with a vampire child was making me crazy.

When we got to Carlisle's office before Edward could knock, we were invited in. Carlisle could smell the blood as soon as we walked through the door, and was at our sides. When he took the towel off to examine the damage I couldn't help but stare at my finger. While he was grabbing his supply bag for a needle, thread, and cleaning products all I wanted to do was suck on my finger again.

"Bella, don't." I looked up at Edward to see that he was watching me. I knew he couldn't read my mind, but he could read my face.  
"What is the matter Edward?" Carlisle asked coming back to us and cleaning my finger out. I didn't want Edward to tell Carlisle but I knew he wouldn't keep something like this from his father.  
"Bella was sucking on her finger." Carlisle looked up at me.  
"I don't know what happened. It was like the blood was calling my name." Edward and Carlisle exchanged a look.  
"I have been doing research but have not gotten anywhere with it. But I have been putting a few of my own theory's together. I think that maybe the reason Bella is losing weight and can't keep human food down is because that is not what the baby wants."  
"What are you saying?" Edward asked. I don't think he liked where this conversation was going.  
"Think about it son, the baby is half you, half vampire. Maybe this is the reason why Bella is looking so pale and sick, because the baby wants blood."  
"Is that why I wasn't disgusted by the blood. I mean I actually enjoyed it." Edward looked at me like I lost my mind.  
"It's a theory. We can test it further if you want."  
"And what would she have to do?" Edward almost growled knowing all too well what would prove his theory.  
"Well I have a supply of blood in case something were to happen. We could allow Bella to drink some, and if it gives her strength and makes her better we know what the baby is looking for, and then maybe we can give Bella the food she needs."  
"No." Edward growled. Yep, he didn't like where this conversation was going.  
"She is a human, not a monster, and you want her to drink blood."  
"Edward." I placed my hand on his to try and calm him down. "If it will help the baby I will do it. And besides I actually liked it. Maybe I am tapping into the babies needs and wants." I turned to face Carlisle. "I will try it."Carlisle just nodded and left the room.  
"Bella you don't have to do this."  
"I know Edward. But I want to try and do anything that will help both the baby and me. But I don't want EJ to see."  
"I will have Emmett take him outside to play." Edward left after that. Rose and Alice walked back in before either Carlisle or Edward did.  
"Hey guys." They both had concerned looks on their face. "I'm guessing you guys heard. Don't worry, I want to do it. I actually liked the taste of it when I tried my own blood." Alice came over to hug me.  
"Oh Bella, I just wish there was an easier way to do this. I mean you aren't a vampire yet and you are already drinking blood." I hugged her back and looked at Rose.  
"It's for the baby." Rose just nodded. Carlisle came back in at that moment with a plastic cup in hand. "Um do you guys mind?" I asked looking at Rose and Alice.  
"Oh, of course not, sorry." They both gave me a half smile and left the room. Edward walked back in at that moment. "Edward can I do this alone please? Just this once and then if it works you can be here."

He looked at me, and then at Carlisle, and left the office. Carlisle closed the door and I took a deep breath before lifting the cup to my mouth. I smelt the blood and it actually smelt good. I placed the cup to my lips and tipped it back into my mouth. It tasted good as well. Carlisle heated it up so it would be warm. It tasted close to what my blood tasted like, little difference. After I finished the cup I wiped my mouth off on the sleeve of my shirt and handed the cup to Carlisle. I could tell that the blood is what the baby needed because I was already starting to feel better.

"How do you feel Bella?"  
"Stronger." I laughed.  
"You are looking better, you have more color to your face. I think this is what the baby needed."  
"I agree."  
"Why don't we see how this works out for now and then we can try some human food later." I nodded my head in agreement.  
"Um Carlisle?"  
"Yes." I didn't know how to ask this. I took a deep breath and just blurted it out.  
"Do you think I could have some more." Carlisle gave a small laugh.  
"Of course. I will go get you a refill." Carlisle left the office and I called out for Edward.  
"How did it go?" He asked. I could tell he didn't like putting me through this and he didn't like the fact that I didn't want him in the room with me.  
"Good. Carlisle is actually getting me more. He said maybe later I can try human food."  
"Bella I am so sorry." I placed my hand over his mouth to silence him.  
"Edward don't. I wanted to do it. And it actually tasted good." Edward searched my face to see if I was lying and when he noticed I was telling nothing but the truth he just nodded his head.

Carlisle came back in with my cup and I took it from his hands. I let Edward stay this time while I finished my second cup. I felt even better than before, just a little full this time.

Edward took me back downstairs to watch some TV. Emmett brought EJ back in the room and he crawled up on the couch to watch some TV with me. But he fell asleep as soon as his head was in my lap. I felt bad that I have not been able to spend as much time with him as I wanted to. I loved our little moments of cuddling together.

I must've fallen asleep as well because when I woke up EJ was no longer in my lap. I stretched and could feel the baby moving.

"How did you sleep?" Edward asked coming to sit next to me with EJ.  
"Good."

I gave them a smile and opened my arms for EJ to crawl into. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back. I buried my face into his neck too take in his scent. I have missed my little boy. But that was a bad idea. I guess baby number two was a little hungry again. I could smell the blood that was right under his skin. It was making my mouth water. I lifted my head up and placed EJ next to me.

"Um Edward? I'm a little hungry." He looked at my face, then at EJ, and nodded. He picked EJ up and went into the kitchen. Carlisle came back with my cup but Edward stayed away with EJ.

"After you drink this Esme will make you something to eat. How about eggs?"  
"That would be nice, thank you Carlisle."

After I finished with my blood Esme me brought me some eggs and another cup of blood. This is what we did for the next two days. I would have a cup of blood and a small plate of human food. It was working for the most part. I was gaining my strength back, but so was the baby. The baby was growing so big now that I was no longer able to get up and walk on my own. So until this baby comes the couch is my best friend.

* * *

**I hope you guys are not to mad with the way that I had Bella start drinking blood. But I just had to tie in Bella always getting hurt and I thought this would be the perfect way. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Look for the next chapter real soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty three –

Over the next week we kept to the diet, blood and human food. But as I grew stronger, so did the baby. Which in return made me weaker then the baby. The stronger the baby got the more it moved. It was started to break more and more ribs from moving around so much. Esme, Alice and Jasper tried to keep EJ out of the house as much as possible. Today they were at the zoo with him. I wish I was able to take him to all of these places. I was sitting on the couch  
watching another movie with Edward enjoying my cup of blood.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked. I looked at him confused.  
"Me? No I didn't say anything." Edward moved onto his knees, leaning over me, his expression suddenly intense in a whole different way. His eyes focused on my eyes.  
"What are you thinking about right now?" I looked at him confused again, what was he going on about?  
"Nothing. What's going on?"  
"What were you thinking about a minute ago then?"  
"Just remembering the honeymoon." I said blushing.  
"Say something."  
"Edward, what's going on?" Edward placed both of his hands lightly on my stomach that was now huge.  
"The… The baby, it likes the sound of your voice."  
"Holy crow, you can hear him?" I shouted. Then the baby just kicked. Edward's hand moved to the top peak of my belly and gently rubbed the spot where the baby kicked.  
"Shh, don't scare him." I patted my stomach next to his hand.  
"Sorry little baby." I looked into Edward's eyes and could tell he was listening hard, his head tilted toward my stomach.  
"What's he thinking now?" I asked.  
"That he is happy." He said in an incredulous voice. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and then start to silently spill over.  
"Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are." I crooned, rubbing my stomach. "How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little nudger, of course you're happy."  
"Nudger?" Edward asked.  
"Well I nicknamed him that. Since he likes to kick a lot I call him my little nudger." Edward smiled up at me.  
"I like it, little nudger." I watched his eyes grow wide.  
"What?"  
"He likes my voice too."  
"Of course he does. You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?" Edward just placed a soft kiss on my lips.

The rest of the afternoon me and Edward sat there listening to the baby. Well Edward would listen and tell me what he was thinking. Every time I called the baby a he Edward would smile his little mischief smile but never tell me what was going on. We told the rest of the family about the communication Edward can have with baby. Edward even tried to talk to the baby and ask if he could try not to hurt me so much anymore. I guess the baby felt bad at that because he didn't want to hurt his momma, he loved me. Which made me cry some more. By the end of the week Carlisle checked and said that I was looking ready to have this baby. I was scared of how we were going to have the baby. I mean, they have never come across anything like this before, so it's something new and a little scary.

~~~~~~

By the end of the week I was so big and weak I couldn't move. Even though I was drinking blood and eating human food to make me stronger, the baby was just getting more stronger than me. Edward hadn't left to hunt since we found out I was pregnant. His eyes were so black that it will probably take a while before they are gold again. With all the blood I was drinking I had to pee more.  
Since the baby was getting bigger Carlisle wanted me to drink more blood then just the two cups a day I was at the beginning of the week. I didn't mind, because I actually liked it. But that's gross coming from a human.

"Um Edward?" I asked to get his attention from playing with EJ on the floor. He looked up at me and I gave him a small smile that just made him laugh.  
"Hold on buddy." He told EJ to come help me.

Once I was off the couch he took me to the bathroom. He left to give me some privacy but with vampire hearing you never really have any privacy. Once I was done I stood up myself and walked to the sink to wash my hands. When I was done washing my hands I put my arms in the air and stretched. I was so stiff from sitting and being carried all the time that I needed to stretch my body out. But that turned out to be a bad idea. I felt something ripping in my  
stomach and let out a scream. Edward was by my side the moment I started my scream.

"Bella? Bella?" I couldn't respond. There was so much pain. Then I saw blackness.

I kept coming in out of blackness because every time I did I was some place new. I was in the living room. I was in Carlisle's office laying on the emergency bed he had here. I guess he brought all of his medical set up from Forks. When I came back out of my blackness I could see Carlisle and Edward working over me.

"The placenta has detached Edward, we need to get the baby out now." I only heard part of Carlisle's statement. The placenta has detached, the baby was going to die.  
"Get him out!" I screamed. "Now! He can't breathe, he is going to die!" I screamed again.  
"Carlisle, the morphine." Why were they not listening to me?

But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't yell anymore, I couldn't protect my baby anymore because I was seeing black again. I was pulled under, to never know if Edward saved our baby. I didn't care about myself, just as long as he got our baby out. When I was about to give up, I felt something. Something I wanted to go away. Bites. The burning pain. It was the venom. Does that mean they got our baby out? Am I going to live to see my family again? Edward,  
EJ, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and our new baby.

New baby.

I tried to fight through the pain to see him. I could not leave both my babies  
without their mother, or Edward without his wife. The pain was rushing through me, trying to weaken me. Asking me to scream out for death. But if I wanted my family, if I wanted to be there with them, I would have to fight. Fighting was my only option, and in this case, to help Edward, I stayed silent. I just sat there tensing my body so I wouldn't scream from the pain of the fire licking it's way through my blood. Fire, I truly hated it.

* * *

**Sorry for those of who are team Jacob, but this is not going to be a Nessie/Jake imprint story. If you remember Jake ran away after the wedding and I have not brought him back. I am team Edward and don't like the imprint so sorry to disappoint. Hope you enjoy the chapter and keep reading. **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter thirty four –

I don't know how long the burning lasted, but I just wanted to give over to the darkness. It was worse than when James bit me and the venom was starting to spread. I could hear voices but couldn't really make out what they were saying. The burning was too intense. So I sat there, and burned…

… and burned…

And burned…

Finally, I don't know how long, but finally the burning started to leave my toes and fingers. Then it moved onto leaving my legs, arms; leaving every place but my heart. Could it be possible that the burning in my heart grew stronger? That all the pain was still there, only moving together to my heart? Then my heart took off beating faster than I thought possible. Is it possible for someone to live when their heart is beating this fast? But then it stopped. I relaxed my tense muscles, opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder. Everything was so clear.

I could see everything. The light was blinding, but I could see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the bulb. And each color of the rainbow, even an eighth color I had no name for. Beyond the light, I could see the individual grains in the dark wood in the ceiling. Then I could see the dust motes in the air.

I could see everything, but also I could hear everything. I could hear cars out on the road that was miles out. I could hear a TV downstairs playing. I could hear two people breathing and two heartbeats. One heartbeat was a lot faster than the other. Was that my new baby?

I went to stand up and as soon as I thought it, I was standing. I smiled to myself and looked around. I forgot that everyone was in the room. Well, almost everyone. Edward was standing on the other side of the bed looking at me. I then saw Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice. Where were Esme, Rose, and Emmet? I smelled the air and could tell that they were downstairs with my babies. I could also smell my babies, and my throat started to burn. I placed my hand to my throat  
hoping the cold would take away the pain.

"Bella, love?" I turned towards Edward. His voice, it was so different to my new ears. I really looked at him, and noticed he was more godlike then I had known. My old eyes did him no justice. It was like I was looking through fog at everything.  
"Edward." I gasped. My voice was different. It sounded like bells.  
"Come on love, let's go hunting." Edward reached his arm out towards me and I walked over to him to take it. When I reached him suddenly, I realized I had been walking faster than a human. I guess I would need to learn how to slow down my walking. I followed Edward towards the window and looked at him confused.  
"We can't just use the backdoor?"  
"Well EJ is down there along with our daughter." I gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.  
"We have a Daughter?"  
"A beautiful baby girl." I smiled up at him, then started to walk towards to  
bedroom door. But Jasper and Carlisle were in my way. "Bella maybe we should hunt first. Blood runs in both of them you don't want to risk anything."  
"No, of course I don't" I went to stand in front of the window with Edward and watched him jump. I followed his movements and landed with a light thud.

I ran after Edward finding it easy to catch up to him. Everything about this new life was amazing. I was no longer the clumsy girl that could not run or walk on a flat surface. But now I was the beautiful vampire girl that was so graceful. I could not get over that alone. But everything else was amazing. The new eyesight, it was like I was looking through a veil my whole life.  
Everything was clear and defined. The hearing was amazing. I could hear everything. I could hear the cars on the highway, I animals running for cover from us. I could probably hear a pin drop miles away. The smell, everything smelt wonderful. It was like I never smelt before. Everything had new and exciting smells that I never even thought of before.

Finally Edward stopped running, but I didn't notice until I ran past him. I ran back to him and stood in front of him taking in how much more god like he was with my new eyes.

"Now what do I do?" I asked confused, I never hunted before.  
"Close your eyes." Edward murmured. I listened to what he said and closed my eyes. "What do you hear?" I wanted to say everything, but I knew what he was looking for.  
"It's by the creek, to the northeast?" I asked with my eyes still closed.  
"Yes. Now… wait for the breeze, and what do you smell?" His strong, strange, honey-lilac-and-sun perfume. But again that is not what he meant. I focused toward the water and found the scent, a warm smell, rich and tangy, stronger than the others.

"I think there are three of them."  
"Five actually. Then two more in the trees behind them."  
"What do I do?"  
"What do you feel like doing?" He asked, and I could tell he was smiling even with my eyes still closed. "Don't think, just follow your instincts." He told me.

And that is what I did; I let myself drift with the scent. I ran through the trees and when I got to the edge of the tree line I crouched down. Watching the elk drink from the river. I took my chance and jumped on the closest one to me. I broke its neck as soon as I was on his back and sunk my teeth into his neck. As soon as the rich, warm blood touched my throat it started to clam. Until the elk ran dry. I push the dead elk off my body and stood to watch Edward finish with his meal. I tried to brush myself clean but it was no good. I looked over Edward and he didn't have one drop of dirt or blood on him and his hair was in the same place.

"I guess I need to learn to be more graceful." Edward looked at me and laughed.  
"You will learn. It was your first hunt. Are you still thirsty or are you done?" I thought about it.

The burn in my throat was still there, but I figured it would never really go away. But I was not full yet. I closed my eyes and smelt the air again. This time I smelt something more appealing and took off after it. I just let the vampire in me take over. When I was close enough I crouched and sprang at the animal. Sinking my teeth into its neck and drinking. It tasted better then the  
last. I didn't look at the animal until I was finished. Mountain lion I noticed.

"Why does that taste better?"  
"The meat-eaters smell and taste more like humans." I just nodded. "You ready to go back or still thirsty?"  
"I like I am fine for now. Can I see our children?" Edward walked up to me and smiled.  
"I think so." He took my hand and we headed back to the house. Walking slower then we needed to.  
"Tell me about her. How is EJ doing?"  
"EJ is fine. He was a little scared when you started screaming but Esme and Rose were able to calm him down. Then he was sad when he couldn't see you. He thought it was all because of the baby. I think he will be happy to finally see you again." I missed him too. I couldn't wait to hold him again. And the new baby, our new baby.  
"What about our daughter."  
"Well she is like you, well how you use to be, and like me. She has your eyes, my hair. Her heart beats faster than a normal human and her body temperature is a little higher than a normal human. But she can eat human food, though she prefers blood. Carlisle has been trying to give her baby food but she won't take it."  
"So she is perfect mix of us. She's a half human, half vampire baby."  
"She is." I smiled in content.

We picked up our speed back to the house. I wanted to get home so I could hold my babies. When we walked through the back yard Alice and Jasper were standing outside. I ignored them and listened to the sounds in the house. I could hear two heartbeats, one faster than the other. I could also hear EJ asking for me. I looked up at Edward asking if he could go inside with my eyes. He smiled and nodded and turned towards Alice and Jasper

"It's okay she will be fine. She is ready." I looked at Alice and smiled, she smiled back and the two of them walked in through the back door. Edward and I followed. I was finally going to meet my baby.

* * *

**Some of the hunting scene was taken from Breaking Dawn. I also forgot to mention that part of the birthing scene and when Edward can hear the baby talk was also taken from Breaking Dawn... Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty five –

The first thing I heard when I walked into the living room was EJ crying for his momma. I saw Esme holding him, trying to keep him from struggling. Edward and Jasper were so close to me that I was scared to move. I wanted to run to him and pick him up in my arms and tell him everything would be okay.

"Oh baby."  
"Momma?" He cried again.  
"I'm right here and everything is fine." He looked at me scared. I turned to Edward to ask what he was scared about.  
"Your eyes are different. They are the eyes of a newborn vampire. Red." I gasped. I have blood red eyes now. I tried to calm down on my own but I could feel Jasper's power working its way into my body.  
"He will never come near me again." I cried.  
"Love, it's okay. He just needs to know that it's really you and that everything is fine. Right now he is confused."

I nodded to Edward and turned back to EJ. I went to take a step forward when I heard another cry, but it was not coming from EJ. I stopped in my tracks and turned to look for the cry. Standing by the door was Rose and Emmett holding a little girl. I gasped in shocked. This little girl looked months old rather than days. The only reason I could tell she was mine was because of her hair. It was Edward's shade but she had mine and Charlie's curls, and her eyes were the brown pools that looked just like mine did when I was human.

"Is that...?" I asked.  
"Yes love, that's our daughter."  
"She looks months old rather than days. It has only been what two, three days?"  
"Two and half days."  
"How?" I asked.  
"Bella she is different than a human baby. She can understand everything we say, and she has a wonderful way of communicating." I looked at Carlisle confused as he explained to me about my baby.  
"She also grows at a very fast rate."  
"How fast?" What did that mean for us?  
"Bella, love, why don't we talk about this later?" I nodded my head in agreement. Right now was not the time for questions but the time to get to know my daughter and spend some time with my son.  
"Can I hold her?" I asked Edward.

I could tell that everyone was ready to protect my children if I was to go crazy newborn vampire on them. Edward nodded and I walked towards my daughter. I stood in front of Rose and Emmet and nodded to them to tell them I was ready. Rose handed her over and I cradled her in my arms.

"Pretty baby." She smiled and went to place her hand to my cheek when EJ started screaming. I tensed up and before I could blink my little girl was out of my arms. I looked at EJ and went to run to him but I was soon pinned to the ground by Edward. "What are you doing? I just wanted to comfort him." Edward stood up and took my hand.  
"Sorry. Jasper felt your emotions change. I'm sorry love, that was my fault." I looked at Edward and then headed for EJ. Esme handed him to me and I cuddled him to my chest.  
"Oh baby it's okay momma's here."  
"Momma new baby." He panted between cries.  
"Momma did have a new baby. Your baby sister."  
"Me don't like her." I looked at Edward and he just smiled.  
"He thinks you are going to forget about him."  
"Oh baby, momma could never forget about you. The family just has another little one just like you to play with, including you." EJ turned his nose up to the idea. I guess he didn't want to share his momma. Edward and Rose walked over to me.

Edward sat down next to me and took EJ into his lap. EJ was not too happy but he didn't fight it too much. Rose handed me my baby. I just looked down at her and smiled. She was perfect. She reached up again and placed her hand against my cheek. I gasped at what I saw next. Images were placed into my mind. She pulled her hand back and looked at Edward.

"We told you she has a great way of communicating." I looked down at my baby.  
"Was that you?" She smiled and placed her hand against my cheek again. She showed my everything. Everything from the time she was born up until I walked into the room and what it looked like from her eyes seeing me for the first time. If I were able to cry I would have been. "My perfect little angel." I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead when she was finished showing me her life to date.  
"Um, Bella?" I looked up at Alice confused. "What are you going to name her?"  
"Oh, that's right. We never talked about a girl name." I turned to face Edward.  
"What do you think?"  
"I really haven't thought about it. I wanted you to be awake when we named her." I looked back down at our angel and started thinking. She was a unique baby, and needed a unique name.  
"Renesmee." I said, then looked around at everyone.  
"Renesmee?" Edward asked confused.  
"Yes Renesmee, it's Renee and Esme's name put together. Since I won't ever see my mother again and she will never know about her I wanted her to have a little part of her grandmother."  
"That sounds perfect." Edward smiled at me and leaned in to give me a short kiss on the cheek.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Carlie is Carlisle and Charlie's name put together. Since EJ has his father's name, I thought maybe our little girl could have parts of her grandparent's names."  
"It's a perfect name." Rose spoke up. I looked down at Renesmee.  
"Do you like it?" I asked her what she thought and she placed her hand to my cheek and told me yes with her thoughts.

It's hard to think that only three days ago I gave birth to this angel that now looks more like months old. I was bouncing her on my lap and Edward had EJ on his lap while we were talking to the family and they were filling me in on Renesmee's life. I saw EJ reach over and pull one of Renesmee's ringlets. I turned to tell him to be nice to his sister when Renesmee turned to him and hissed at him before she started crying. I looked at Edward shocked.

"She has never hissed at anyone before." He filled me in.  
"Oh baby, it's okay." I was trying to calm her down. But it worried me that she might try to harm EJ. "But you can't hiss at your brother, sweetie." I was taking care of Renesmee and I could hear Edward telling EJ that he had to be nice to his new sister.  
"Bella, what are you worried about?" Jasper asked. He still stood right next to me in case I started to lose control of my temper, or thirst.  
"What if she tries to bite him. He's only a baby."  
"She might, but we don't have to worry about anything happening." Edward said. "She tried to bite Carlisle when he was trying to give her baby food. She didn't want it. She wanted blood, so she bit him. Her teeth are not as strong as ours, so she couldn't break through his skin. But still, any kind of mark from a vampire would leave a small amount of venom behind but she didn't. Carlisle's only conclusion is that she is not venomous since she is only a half breed." Edward explained.  
"She will still be able to hunt animal when she is older. Her teeth are stronger than EJ's or any humans, but not as strong as ours." Carlisle finished.

"So if she does happen to bite him, she won't hurt him."  
"Well it will hurt him because of her teeth breaking the skin, but she will not be able to place venom into his system." I sighed in relief.

I guess now my only fear is that if they start fighting, Renesmee will use her strength and teeth to fight against EJ, but as long as I don't have to worry about venom being in the mixture, I will be able to deal with it, with Edward by my side.


	36. Chapter 36  The End

**This is the end for _Together Again_**. **I hope you have all enjoyed the story and will enjoy the ending as much as I enjoyed writing this story. Thank you for reading, and thank you to my beta!**

* * *

Chapter thirty six – The End

As I sat there, watching my family, I realized how much love there was in this family. Emmett was laughing as he beat Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle at Mario Kart racing. Esme was playing with a toy with EJ, and EJ was clearly loving it. He was laughing, and shouting in joy as she let him win. Alice and Rose were dressing Renesmee up, over and over again, taking pictures. Rosalie had went baby clothes shopping, buying much more than Renesmee would need, due to her growth, but they wanted to make her a scrapbook, like the one they were working on for EJ. I felt so complete, this is how it was meant to be. I knew my happiness was felt by Jasper when he turned around and smiled at me. When Emmett beat the other guys, Edward joined me on the couch. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me sweetly.

I had everything I ever wanted. I had Edward, the love of my life. We have our two beautiful children. I finally got to become a vampire so I could spend the rest of forever with Edward and our family.

I don't know what's going to happen next, but as long as I have Edward by my side, I will be able to get through everything. It's going to be hard for the next six to seven years. Carlisle was able to do some research, and Alice was able to locate another person like Renesmee. We talked with him and he told us that after seven years he stopped growing, but he is over 100 years old. Unlike Renesmee, he is venomous. Carlisle concluded that it's probably a gender thing with the venom.

Before we found the other hybrid like her I thought we would only have a few short years with her. I was very relieved when we found out that she would be with us for forever. Our next battle is going to be EJ. He is not going to like growing up with his younger sister that everyone thinks is older. He's the only human in the family; one day he will have to make the choice to become like us or stay human. Me and Edward don't talk about it much because he doesn't want to watch our son go through the pain. I don't either, after going through it myself. But I don't want him to grow old and die without me. I also want him to have a choice, I had to fight for my choice, and I think it would be tough, growing old while your family stays the same. Knowing that they'll be here long after you die.

Like I said, I don't know what the future holds for my family, but we will be able to get through anything as long as we stay like this. Together as a family.

"Bella love you okay?" I looked over Edward staring at my worried.

"I am perfect." And I was.

At that moment in time everything was perfect.

* * *

**For those of you who do not want to see this story come to an end, don't worry there is going to be a sequel. I will post it here when the sequel is up. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	37. Sequel Information

**Hey everyone. I have posted the prologue for the sequel. It is called Together Forever.**


End file.
